Out of the past
by lfulmer79
Summary: Bones/Buffy X-over, my take on what happened to our favorite heroes a few years after NFA - Bonestyle. My first fic so be please review B/B and B/S
1. Chapter 1

"Would you quit doing that?!" FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth said in frustration looking at his partner over the rims of his sunglasses. Forensic Anthropologist, Dr. Temperance Brennan gave her partner a grin and shook her head, her brown ponytail swishing back and forth, amusement lit her bright blue eyes. He pushed the sunglasses back into place and parked the car beside their favorite diner. Brennan slammed her own door, jogging to keep up with him as he stalked across the parking lot.

"Are you really mad? I'm just impressed, that's all. You figured it out before any of the team had a chance to do a real examination." She said catching her breath as she walked through the door he held for her.

"I'm not mad. I'm irritated that you announced to the lab that I solved the case – like it's some big deal. That's my job, it's what I do! It's not like I'm just there to drive you around and flash a badge while you solve the crimes." He slid into a booth, her sitting across from him, and regretted his angry words as her face fell.

"I know that Booth! I was just impressed how quickly you figured it out."

He wiped a hand through his close-cropped dark hair and looked at the hurt expression on his partner's face. "Look Bones, my ego is a little bruised, but it's survived worse, let's just drop it, alright?" He said using the nickname he'd given her. She smiled tentatively at him knowing with the use of her nickname, he had called a truce. His dark eyes studied her relieved expression for a moment before dropping back to the coffee the waitress had set in front of him. It was more than his training at the FBI that made him understand her so well. His partner was the best in her field when communicating with skeletons, but communicating with the living was difficult for her. Their two year partnership had started to melt her somewhat frosty exterior, and although she was becoming more comfortable when dealing with people, he realized she still had some work to do on her tact.

"A large ego is a typical characteristic of a dominate alpha-male…." She started in her typical way of trying to get the conversation back on familiar ground; he shot her a glowering look. "But, I really was impressed."

"I get that you were impressed, and I was OK when you told Cam, she was standing right there, but the annoyance factor greatly increased when you told Angela and Hodgins, went and found Zack so you could tell him, and then all the comments in the car 'Wow!,' 'That was so fast!' - you get my meaning?" He asked. She looked slightly chagrined and studied her menu. After a brief silence, Brennan spoke again.

"Have you seen a case like that before? You seemed to know exactly what to look for." She glanced up at him.

"I have seen something similar." He answered vaguely, without looking up.

"Oh. Similar in that there were marks that resembled a 'vampire bite' or in that there were marks that were proven to be a 'vampire bite'" She asked using her fingers to make invisible quotation marks.

He tore his gaze from the menu to gage the seriousness of her question, and was relieved to see a hint of a smile play across her lips.

"I was joking! You know that stuff isn't real."

"There are people out there who believe in vampires." He replied looking back at the menu.

She narrowed her eyes, wondering if he was attempting to bate her into an argument. "There is no way a body could continue to function on a diet of blood, or without a working heart to pump blood through the body, and what is it with not having a reflection, or the bursting into flames in the sunlight." She looked at the smirk on his face and shook her head. "I can't believe that we are having this conversation."

"There are things in this world that can't be explained with science, you can't deny that." He paused before continuing. "You seem to know a lot about it, for someone who doesn't believe in it, I mean." He teased her.

"I've read my fair share of science fiction books. Just because there are things that can't be explained doesn't mean that we need to jump to impossible conclusions to explain them – we can find the answers if we look hard enough." She shot back.

He sighed, "I can't believe we are having this conversation, either."

--

"Giles! I had a dream." The petite blond said, announcing her presence to the distinguished looking gentleman sitting behind a desk cluttered with books and various papers. Buffy Summers had entered his office in a whirlwind that was typical of her. Buffy was the Vampire Slayer, the one girl in all the world destined to rid the world of demons and vampires. And Giles was her Watcher. He had been with the young woman for nearly 15 years, and while he was to watch, guide, and help her with her destiny, he was also her mentor and a father figure of sorts. Through an odd twist of fate, she was no longer the only Slayer, and had started delegating some of her duties to the others. The benefit of having other Slayers was not having to do all of the actual slaying herself. She still went out into the field, enjoying the challenge of the fight.

"A dream? That hardly seems important enough to barge into my study disrupting my work." He answered, taking a moment to wipe his glasses and replace them again, looking, Buffy thought, extremely British – a good thing because he was.

She rolled her eyes at him, "You've been reading the competition's book on demonology," she said pointing to the book on his lap, "your's is much better, that's why the watchers council is using your copy."

"Yes, well..." He said looking slightly embarrassed

"Besides, not just any dream, a prophetic one." She said looking grim.

"Really? How do you know?" He questioned

"They're my dreams Giles, I know the difference." She answered, tilting her head in annoyance.

"But it has been a while, since you've had one…..

"I hadn't missed them either." She interrupted with a sigh.

"Well, what did it show you?"

"There were a bunch of green scaly monsters with claws coming out of a portal. They seemed to be in some sort of formation…."

"An army of some sort…..?"

"That's what I was thinking……and they were located on top of a highrise building."

"That's it?"

"Oh, it was either at sunrise or sunset, I'm not sure."

"So what we have is an army of green demons coming out of a portal on a roof at sunrise or sunset." Giles furrowed his brow. "That's not much to go on we need to narrow down what city, and if it is even in this time period……"

"Oh, I almost forgot, in the distance, I could make out a tall skinny building that was having some work done to the outside."

"Tall skinny building, being renovated….that will narrow it down some….."

"Isn't the Washington monument having some work done to its exterior?"

Giles blinked in surprise, "Why, yes Buffy, I do believe it is. Is that the building you saw?"

"You don't have to look so shocked – it's a national monument, in THIS nation – besides there was a story about the renovation on the news."

"The news?"

"I watch the news….." Giles looked skeptical "Ok, fine, I was walking through the living room and it was on. Get a bag together, looks like we are going to the nation's capitol. Have you ever been there before?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well, looks like we get to do a little sightseeing and demonfighting all in the same trip – a two-for-one." Buffy replied, bouncing out of the room.

--

"We have some time before the portal opens, Giles." Buffy said pointing at the Washington monument from the balcony of their hotel room.

"How do you know?" He asked coming out of the balcony.

"In my dream the work was farther up the monument than it is now." She replied.

She turned to look at Giles who was stifling a yawn. "Let's start our search for the mystery building tomorrow. I say lets get something to eat and hit the sac – jet lag is setting in."

The two decided on a restaurant an easy walk from the hotel that had street-side dining. Both of them were interested in people watching, but for different reasons – Giles liked to observe the culture of the area, while Buffy enjoyed poking fun at the different fashions that were paraded around the city.

"This has definitely been an enlightening dinner, I can't believe some of the clothes people let their friends wear in public – there should be some type of clothes security installed in everyone's house – if the alarms go off, go back in and try again."

Giles shook his head and finished his tea. He was exhausted and was ready for bed. They paid their bill and started walking back toward the hotel. As they waited for their turn at a crosswalk, Buffy glanced across the street at a brightly lit up corner diner. A couple emerged, the man holding the door for the woman, he laughed at something and she crossed her arms in indignation. He gave her shoulders a quick squeeze and she smiled dropping her arms. As they passed a light from one of the storefronts, Buffy was able to see the man's profile – her heart almost stopped for a moment. The strong jaw, the broad shoulders, even his walk was the same as someone she'd long ago buried and mourned. As the pair rounded the corner, Giles pulled on her sleeve.

"Buffy, the light has turned." Giles said, pulling her along. "Is everything alright?"

"Did you see that couple across the street?" She asked anxiously.

"No, why?"

"No reason." She sighed looking over her shoulder one last time.

--

"You know, there is something I've been meaning to ask you?" Brennan commented.

The two emerged from the diner after a quick dinner – they had been working late and both agreed it was easier to grab a quick bite than try to go home and cook. It had been a casual meeting – both of them were in jeans which lent to the more relaxed atmosphere between them.

"Oh no, now what?" He said teasingly.

Brennan crossed her arms and turned on him as he opened the door for her. He couldn't help but laugh at her indignant expression. As hard as she tried, a real smile from Booth never failed to be contagious. He gave her shoulders a brief squeeze as they headed down the street toward their cars.

"I was just going to ask what the tattoos on your wrists were – we've worked together for over two years and I've never asked but have been curious." She said pointing to the black symbols inked into his skin at his wrists. He looked down at them and his expression quickly became solemn.

"They're nothing really, just something I did when I was younger." He replied.

"That's it, that's all I'm going to get?"

"Well, what did you want, some big story – I can make one up if you want."

"No! They're symbols, what do they mean." She said, trying to lead him on.

"I got them when I was younger….." He started.

"When you were in the army?"

"Before."

"Because it meant something or was it spontaneous?"

"It was spontaneous."

"Does it mean anything?" She asked again.

He hesitated before answering. "It's a symbol for protection."

"Oh." Was all she could think of to say. She glanced at him and noticed his intense gaze. After a moment he realized she was watching him and gave a half smile.

"Why, are you thinking of getting a tattoo?"

Knowing she wanted to make the moment less awkward, but not knowing really how to, she did the best she could "Maybe, what do you think I should get?" she tried.

"It'll come to you." He answered reassuringly.

--

A few hours later, Buffy lay in her dark hotel room tossing and turning. She couldn't shake the image of the man she'd seen earlier. He'd looked so familiar – if she didn't know better, she would've sworn it was Angel. Angel had been her first love, the first man she'd ever given her heart to - only he hadn't been a man, he was a vampire. Memories of the past flooded her brain and she was powerless to stop them. Love between a vampire and a Slayer should have never been able to happen, but because he had been cursed with his soul and was able to control the demon within, she had been naïve enough to think their love could make it though anything. Vampires do not came ready-made with souls, Angel had been cursed by Gypsies who were angry at the death of their princess. Cursed with his soul as punishment, he existed tortured by feelings of remorse for all of the lives he had taken and all of the terrible deeds he had done. Along with his soul came the catch that if he ever had a moment of true happiness, he would lose his soul and become the evil vampire he had been before – Angelus. Angel had been fighting the good fight, trying to redeem himself for all of Angelus's past wrongs, but in a moment of weakness, he lost his soul when he and Buffy gave in to their feelings for one another and made love. Angelus reigned terror and death on Buffy and her friends before they were able to stop him. Buffy's friends were able to restore his soul, but not before Buffy was forced to send him to a hell deminsion in order to save the world Angelus had been bent on destroying. She mourned his death only to have him sent back to her by some evil power trying to kill her. Eventually Angel decided it would be better for her if he left town – realizing he was a liability to her and could get her killed. Neither wanted it, but both realized they could never be together. Angel moved to L.A. to fight demons and protect the innocent, once again trying for redemption.

Buffy had last seen Angel in a dream. The dream had been one of the most horrible moments of her life. She watched as an army of demons fought and overpowered Angel, Spike, and two of his friends. Buffy remembered how she awoke crying, driving like a mad woman to the alley where the battle had taken place. There was nothing left alive when she arrived, the battle was over. She looked at the body parts that lay strewn about, noting the young black man and the blue-haired goddess that worked with Angel. Her eyes registered the two large spots of dust before her brain did. When her brain finally caught up, she gasped for breath – unable to breathe – and buried her face in her hands and sobbed. They were gone.

Spike. Buffy rolled over again. She hadn't meant to think about him, too. Buffy had HATED Spike – with a passion. He had hated her with a passion, too. That is what the two of them shared – passion – and mostly unhealthy. Spike was also a vampire – he and Angelus had traveled most of Europe killing and burning everything in sight before Angelus had been cursed. Spike had earned a reputation for killing Slayers and was intent on Buffy being the next notch on his belt. By the time Spike finally caught up with Buffy, Angel was souled and acting guardian. He didn't get another chance at her until Angel lost his soul, and by then Angelus was so reckless, the two called a truce and agreed to help each other stop him from destroying the world. Buffy remembered the years she spent trying to kill him and somehow the two eluded death at each other's hands. Luck had been on her side when he had been captured and fitted with a chip that prevented him from killing anything living. With the chip keeping Spike in check, Buffy was able to be more comfortable around him, and she began to rely on him for information and his strength in tough battles. Somewhere along the way he fell in love with her, and during a rough time in her life, he seemed to be the only one who understood and she let him comfort her. Comfort eventually turned in to something more– she used him as a distraction from dealing with her own life; he knew it, but he cared about her and let her use him anyway. Buffy was disgusted with herself and her relationship with Spike – her disgust and abuse of him pushing him to the point where he attacked her. Hating what he had done, he left town to find the one thing he felt would make her accept him – a soul. He was granted his wish but he came back to her, crazy with guilt for his past and in need of her help. Realizing what he had done to himself for her, she worked to bring his sanity back, and although she new he still loved her, she was never brave enough to admit he had won her love in return. It wasn't until, in his last selfless act, that she was able to admit it – but he hadn't believed her. It crushed her that he had died thinking she was insincere – he had deserved more from her than that. His death had devastated her.

Buffy thought of the two men she had loved and how she had mourned both of them TWICE! Angel had been tall, dark, and more serious, Spike had been shorter, blond, and mouthy. Where Angel had been more careful and calculating about his actions, Spike was more often than not like a hot wire, slightly unpredictable. No two people could have been more different, and she had loved them both. Buffy sighed and rolled over punching her pillow trying to push those unsettling thoughts from her head, she needed to be rested and focused for her search tomorrow.

--

"Giles, I'm beat, and hungry," Buffy stopped to rub her ankle, "and I think I'm getting a blister." Speaking into her cell phone. She looked up at the deserted office building in front of her. "I'm going to check this last one out and then I'm heading back to the hotel for a steak dinner."

Buffy started up the stairs, the elevators obviously were no longer working, groaning about her aching feet. Buffy peeked out onto a couple of floors – they were empty, a few had lonely desks or scraps of papers – but continued up to the top floor to see if its views matched the one in her dreams. As she neared the roof, she moved with more care, keeping a lookout for anything out of the ordinary. Once she gained access to the roof, she took inventory of her surroundings, noting the few barrels and a couple of piles of broken lumber scattered around. The closest building was a few stories taller and its upper levels were open, due to the unfinished construction. Buffy looked toward the Washington monument, gauging the distance, and satisfied that this was the building, turned to head back down the stairs, when some movement to her right caught her eye. She turned toward one of the piles of lumber as something large, green, and scaly launched itself at her over the top of the lumber pile. It landed on top of her and knocked her down, clawing at her throat – she held him off the best she could and with a hard kick, set him somersaulting over her head. She got to her feet quickly and pulled out a stake – she always had one with her – the beast looked at the stake and grinned – or at least she thought that was the general expression the demon was trying to convey – as three razor sharp blades extended from each hand.

"That's all you got?" She challenged.

The animal roared in reply and charged her again, clawing trying to cut her to shreds. She ducked the first swipe and with him off balance, was able to kick his feet out from him. He landed with a thud and twisted to the side trying to take out her legs. She jumped over him and kicked him in the kidney – or where she thought his kidney should be. The monster growled in anger, whirling back at her – with him still down she drove the stake into his neck. Buffy miscalculated where his claws were and he swiped her arm drawing blood. Angry now, she hiked back her foot and jammed the stake in deeper, he growled in pain and convulsed a few time before he quit moving altogether. Buffy stood back, surveying her work and catching her breath. She wiped the sweat from her eyes and looked down at her wounded arm. It was dripping blood, but wasn't too serious – her Slayer allowed her to heal quicker than normal. She looked at the beast one more time and headed off the roof.


	2. Chapter 2

**_My second chapter - thanks to those who reviewed!_**

"Bones!" Brennan looked up from her desk at the sound of Booth calling her name from down the hall. She was signing off on some paperwork dealing with the identification of some Civil War era soldiers in the Federally funded Jeffersonian Institute, and sighed, knowing the rest of the remains would have to wait, until after their latest case. "Bones!" He called again looking for her.

"Booth, I'm right here." She looked at the file in his hand. "What have you got?" She asked.

"The body is one the way, but look at these." He said walking in to her office and opening the file, spreading the pictures in front of her. Booth watched her expression as she studied the pictures. She furrowed her brow perplexed; he had felt the same way when he had seen the body and still did looking at the pictures.

"Where were these taken?"

"On a rooftop, a few blocks away." He answered.

"It appears the body was burned, but the ground around the body does not have any scorch marks. A burned body would fall apart if it were moved. Any evidence of chemicals that might have caused this in or around the building?" She questioned. The pictures were of a decomposing body, only chunks of flesh remained on the bones. It appeared that the body had been burned, the bones and flesh blackened. There were a few abnormalities about the skeleton that Brennan wanted to take a closer look at; the pictures didn't provide enough details.

"Forensics is running tests as we speak, but I wanted you to have a look at the body. There's not much flesh left, I thought you might could tell what it was from the bones." He answered.

"There are some abnormalities about the skeleton in these pictures, I'll have to wait to see the body." She answered. The two looked up as the body was wheeled up onto the examination area.

"Uh, what is that smell?" Booth questioned, wrinkling his nose.

"It appears to be the body, but I can honestly say, I've never been around a body that smelled like that – and I've smelled A LOT of dead bodies." She said with some confidence in her expertise.

"That's gross, I wouldn't broadcast that bit of information if I were you."

"No, its not like I go around smelling dead bodies, not like that anyway…." She protested.

"I know what you meant, now about the smelly body right here." He said pointing to the lab table.

She walked up to the table and began to look over the body, speaking out loud about her findings.

"The body appears to be approximately 6 feet tall, the flesh has been removed in chunks as if burned. The bones are blackened, from what I can only assume is from some type of burning, chemical or fire, I'm not sure at this point. The skull does not have the appearance of a normal human skull – it is misshapen – the body must have had some type of genetic mutation, which would explain the thickness of the bones that I can see. The hands have some sort of boney protrusions on the tops." Brennan leaned in closer and noticed there were three hole-like slits in the bone on the top of the hands. She looked at both of the hands and noticed that there was a tiny point protruding from one of the slits. She pulled a magnifying glass over to get a better look.

"What is it?" Booth asked.

"There are three holes on the back of each hand, and this one has something sticking out of it." She answered pointing to one of the hands. Booth leaned in closer to look and wrinkled his nose.

"I can't get too close, the smell is awful."

Brennan ignored him, studying the protrusion. "It looks like this pointy-protrusion comes out of this slit." She studied the other slits. "I can see something in the other slits, that I can only assume are more of the pointy bone protrusions. An x-ray will show us what they really are."

The body was x-rayed, and a short time later Brennan and Booth were studying the bone structure of the being on the lab table. "Look at that!" Brennan exclaimed, pointing to the bones of the hand.

"Exactly what am I looking at?"

"Exactly, I'm not sure, but it appears that each hand has three protrusions that can be retracted into the bones of the hand. See how much darker they are than the rest of the bones – they are more dense, stronger, than the rest of the bones. It also seems as though they taper down to a point, almost like a weapon of sorts." She said pointing as she spoke.

"Three pointy weapons that protrude from the hand, sounds like someone has a Wolverine complex, but they ARE bone, not metal right?"

"Wolverines don't have retractable claws, what are you talking about?" She glanced up distracted.

"No, not the animals, the X-Man comic book character." She looked blankly "You have no idea what I'm talking about. Never mind" He said sighing. "Wolverine is a well-known comic book character that has retractable metal claws."

She continued to train him with her uncomprehending gaze. "This is very much a real being, not a comic book character."

"I know that, Bones!" He responded with exasperation, "I was just voicing the similarities, I wasn't suggesting the comic book character had come to life."

Brennan looked back at the body on the table in an attempt to change the subject. "Whoever he was doesn't appear to have been wearing any clothes, I see no evidence of fibers stuck to the burnt flesh. We'll have to wait for the lab results in order to determine what kind of burn it was and what caused it."

"I think a big naked fellow with large claws would have been noticed by now." He sighed. "So that's it for now?" Booth questioned.

"For right now, yes." She answered, pulling off her gloves.

Booth's phone rang and he answered it, resting a hand on his hip and leaning on one of the desks. Brennan noted his furrowed brow and the intense look in his eyes as he listened to the person on the other end. There were a few 'uh-huhs' and one very interesting 'let me know as soon as she turns up, I'll need to know what she knows' before he snapped his phone shut and met Brennan's gaze.

"The investigators found some dried blood on the roof where it looks like there may have been a struggle or fight. The building is old and abandoned, but the one next to it has a new security system complete with cameras that monitor the street. The cameras picked up a young blond woman walking by holding her arm in pain. The investigators are contacting other businesses in the area to see if their cameras happen to get her. Maybe we will luck out and find where she is staying, they are going to contact me as soon as she is found."

"Are you about done here?" He asked.

"I've got a few things to finish up before I leave."

"I'll call you if anything surfaces."

"Ok, see you tomorrow." She said distractedly, glancing at some paperwork on the desk.

"Have a nice night." He responded, leaving her in the quiet lab.

--

"I'm fine, Giles." Buffy reassured her watcher as she studied her wound in the bathroom mirror. It wasn't bad, she'd definitely had worse, but it still hurt and needed a good cleaning. "Ow!" She muttered under her breath.

"Here are some bandages, and some ointment." Giles said handing her the supplies. She looked at him questioningly. "It's my travel first aid kit. It's best to be prepared."

"He was big, but I've seen meaner and scarier."

"Do you think he was some sort of scout or guard for when the portal really opens?" Giles questioned.

"Not sure." She winced and she cleaned the wound. "But hopefully whoever is in charge will turn tail and pick another world to inhabit since I killed one of his guys."

"Hopefully, but not likely, it takes a lot of work to open a portal, these guys are probably in it for the long haul. They will try again." Giles said.

"I was afraid you would say that. I'll just have to keep an eye on that building." She answered exiting the bathroom and having a seat on the couch. Buffy grabbed the remote when noticing Giles had been watching the news. "Ughh, lets watch something else, the news in D.C. is all about murder, robbery, depressing stuff. I'm going for upbeat." As she aimed the remote at the TV, the upcoming story caught her eye. There on the corner of the screen, was a picture of the building that she had left a short time earlier. "Uh, oh."

"In breaking news, a body was discovered a short time ago on an abandoned downtown building." The young female reporter stated eagerly.

"Giles, we have a problem." Buffy called to her Watcher.

"What?" He said poking his head out of the bedroom. Buffy pointed to the news. Giles glanced at the screen.

"It's going to be a little difficult to watch for more demons with all the police hanging around.

"The body appeared to have been burned, making identification impossible. The FBI is working to identify the body." The reporter continued.

"You set the body on fire?" Giles asked in confusion.

"No, of course not. I can't believe someone found him that quick."

"The body was discovered by a homeless man who was hiding on one of the lower floors. When he saw a young blond woman hurry past him, he went to the roof to investigate, and found the body." The reporter said.

"Great! Well, at least he can't identify me." Buffy replied looking at Giles.

"While the homeless man was unable to give a good description of the woman fleeing the scene, we were able to pull up some pictures from a security camera next door." The news shifted to some grainy photos of Buffy hurrying down the street, luckily none of them had a good picture of her face.

"This is ridiculous, I come here to help save the world from being overrun by evil green scaly demons, and end up on America's Most Wanted. We should just let the people of D.C. get eaten!" Buffy exclaimed in exasperation throwing up her hands.

"Buffy, we need to get out of here, the police might be able to trace you to this hotel."

"Don't forget the FBI, they are in on it too." Buffy piped up.

"Buffy, be serious, you could be in trouble. What are you going to tell the police should they figure out your identity?" Giles pressed.

"I haven't gotten that far….." Buffy was interrupted by a knock on the door. Both of them turned to the door silent. There was another knock, followed by a voice. "D.C. police, we need to talk with you." Buffy turned to Giles.

"I might as well open it, we just look more guilty if we don't." She opened the door to a young officer, who flashed a badge.

"Good evening, sir, what can we do for you?" Buffy asked easily.

"Ma'am, we have some questions we need to ask you about an incident that happened this evening."

"Sure, what about?" Buffy asked innocently.

"My superiors would like to speak with you, I need you to accompany me to the station, they will speak with you there."

"Am I in some sort of trouble?" Buffy asked frowning.

"Now ma'am you could probably answer that question better than I. If you wouldn't mind." He replied gesturing to the door.

"Actually, we do mind, it's late, can't we do this in the morning?" Giles broke in, speaking for the first time.

"I'm under strict instructions to bring you to speak with the FBI." The officer said firmly.

"It's OK Giles." She turned to the officer. "Can he accompany me?" She asked the officer.

"That's fine. You are just needed for questioning, you are not being incarcerated"

"Do I need a lawyer?"

"Not unless you are going to say anything that will hurt you in any way." He said holding the door open.

"Let me get my shoes and coat." Buffy said, wanting to cover the bandage on her arm to prevent further questions.

--

Booth waited impatiently in his office for Bones to arrive. She had insisted on being there when he questioned the witness. He was glancing irritably over the notes he had on the case, the newbie cop who had picked up the witness and her companion hadn't bothered to get either of their names. He really had wanted to speak to the young woman alone, it was easier to punch holes in someone's story if they didn't have someone to collaborate a story with. He looked at his watch one more time and sighed – he'd give Bones five more minutes before he started without her.

--

"Don't say anything, Giles, I've got this under control. We are here sightseeing and were about to get some dinner, when we were wisked away in the cop car." Buffy insisted confidently.

"Buffy, I don't think…." He began.

"Let me handle this, the more we both talk the guiltier we look, I've watched a lot of cop shows. There will probably be two of them, 'good cop, bad cop' you know, watch out for the good cop, he's the one that will try to trick us into saying something we don't mean to."

"We are an odd couple to be vacationing together." Giles pointed out.

"Maybe you are my sugardaddy!" Buffy answered.

Giles turned up his nose, "You are not my type!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" She said indignantly.

The doorknob twisted and the two immediately stopped talking and turned to look at who was entering.

--

"What do you mean, you don't know who they are?" Bones asked confused.

"I mean," Booth said pausing with his hand on the door, "that the newbie cop never got their names – a rookie mistake."

"Well, that is ridiculous."

"I agree, but we can't turn back time." He sighed again, "Just follow my lead, they are not suspects, we just need to ask them a few questions." Booth thought back to the grainy photos, wishing they had been more clear. He opened the door, his attention still on the photos, and Bones walked in first.

"Hope it wasn't too much of an inconvenience for you to come in this evening, but we are investigating a murder here, I'm FBI Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan." Booth started, still looking over the notes in his hand. He looked down into two pairs of unbelieving eyes, and felt himself mirror the surprised look on their faces.

Brennan looked over at her partner, noticing his reaction, his seeming loss for words, and raised her eyebrows as if to signal him to keep going. She frowned at how pale he looked and at the sweat that had beaded up on his brow. One look at the two across the table showed the same type of reaction. Something was definitely going on. Brennan cleared her throat, the reason behind this meeting was to get some answers about the body on her lab table; if her partner wasn't going to ask any questions, then she was.

"We've introduced ourselves, but I'm afraid our officer failed to give us your names. If you please…..?" She asked, trying to break the tension in the room. She glanced sideways at her partner, and he looked at his notes again, apparently coming out of the trance he had been in.

There was a brief silence and the man answered for the both of them, "I am Rupert Giles and this is Buffy Summers." He pointed to the blond woman sitting next to him.

Brennan took in the attractive woman and the distinguished gentleman in front of her. Buffy, was trim and petite, with a neat looking blond ponytail and big green eyes. She wore jeans and a black sweater set. Rupert Giles was British, mid fifties, with graying hair and glasses. He wore khakis and a button down shirt. He appeared to Brennan to be the scholarly type.

"What are we doing here exactly?" Giles asked.

Brennan stood back and looked at her partner, this was his turf; luckily he had recovered enough to answer, "A body was discovered on the roof of an abandoned building downtown. A camera on one of the nearby buildings picked up a blond woman leaving the scene - she matched your description." Booth said placing the photos on the table and then gauging her reaction.

"Where were you tonight around 6:30?" Booth asked quietly, standing up and crossing his arms.

"Getting ready for dinner which was unnecessarily interrupted by your officer - this doesn't look like me at all, these pictures are so grainy." She replied pushing the pictures back at him.

"We have cameras from different buildings showing the woman heading into the hotel where you are staying. You didn't answer my question." He said again quietly, Brennan watched her partner, unbelieving at how easy he was being on her – usually he pushed a witness until they caved.

"Well, its not me! I was in my room, and we were about to go to dinner when the officer came by." Buffy answered angrily.

Booth opened his mouth to reply, when Giles cut in, "If all you have are some grainy pictures, and a blond woman entering a hotel, then it looks like you need to do some more investigating before you try accusing innocent people of crimes they didn't commit. Now if there is nothing else?" Giles pressed as he stood up and gestured for Buffy to do the same.

"For now. Call me if you think of anything that might help, anything at all - at the office or cell. I'll be in contact if we have further questions. Please don't leave the city without contacting me." Booth said. He put a hand on Buffy's arm and made sure she took his business card. She took it and their eyes met and held for a moment longer than appropriate – then the two walked out of the room.

Brennan watched the interaction between her partner and the pair, noting the familiar glances and how he practically pushed his card into Buffy's hand, begging her to call. After they left, she walked to his side, breaking his gaze from their retreating backs.

"What was that about?" She asked, trying to reign in the anger she felt.

"What was what?" He asked

"You practically let her go – she had no real alibi, and you just let her go."

"They had a point, the photos were grainy." Booth tried to reason with her.

"You never even mentioned the blood found on the roof. Did you see the way she winced when you grabbed her arm when you forced her to take your card? She was obviously injured." Brennan protested.

"She winced?"

Brennan sighed in exasperation, "What is going on! Don't lie and say nothing, because as bad as I am at reading people, it's written all over your face – you know these two people and its affecting this investigation." She said pointing at him.

He walked back into the interrogation room and closed the door so they could talk in private. "The investigation is NOT compromised. Yes, I know them, and because they are involved, I've had to change tactics." He tried to reason with her.

"Why?" She shot back.

"It's complicated." He answered slowly.

"And." She prompted.

He hesitated, "I worked with them years ago, way before the Bureau."

"In the army?" She asked confused.

"No, we ran investigations of sorts, I don't talk about it much. It was years ago." He said walking by her, hoping to end the conversation. "Look, we'll figure this out, but having them involved changes things."

"You were involved with her weren't you." Brennan said quietly. He stopped, hand on the doorknob, door half open, and turned back to her.

"Like I said, it was a long time ago." The pain in his eyes was evident. "But its not going to compromise the investigation." He said angry as he walked out.

Brennan's next question caught in her throat, she had never seen her partner look so sad. His explanation wasn't going to cut it, but even she knew she should finish this conversation later. She watched as he walked back to his office, and she headed in the opposite direction.

--

Buffy and Giles walked in stunned silence to the street where the waited for a cab. She looked up at Giles, "What is going on….It can't be him can it? He's dead, he died in that alley eight years ago, I mourned him, I saw his dust!" She said sounding slightly hysterical. "Its not him, right? It can't be!" She asked again in a small voice. Giles looked at the young woman he had watched grow from a headstrong teenager to a strong mature woman, and his heart broke for her. Whoever that man was in the suit, he could not be Angel, Buffy's first love, the vampire who had broken her heart, but his head knew that where the supernatural was concerned, anything was possible. "He would have found me, he wouldn't have put me through his death again if he were alive, would he?" Buffy said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Giles sighed and thought hard about what he said next. "I'm not sure what to think, Buffy. I do know that we need to talk to him again, even if only to clear up a simple mistaken identity and help your state of mind."

"Ms. Summers, Mr. Giles, please, do you have a minute?" A voice called from behind them.

They both turned around, Buffy quickly ducked her head and wiped her tears before looking up to face Dr. Brennan. Bones saw the woman wipe her eyes and steeled herself to be professional.

"I know you and my partner have some," she paused, "history, I don't know the details, but whatever it is I'm not going to let it compromise this investigation. I am going to find the truth about what happened on the roof of that building, and I hope for his sake you weren't involved. I don't want Booth hurt, and I hope we are at least on the same page about that." Brennan said and walked off.

"Well, I guess that answers my question." Buffy said shakily as she watched Brennan walk off. "I need to talk to him." She turned to Giles.

"Do you want me there?" Giles asked concerned.

"I'll be OK, and as long as we are in a public place there won't be any bloodshed." She said half smiling through her tears. "I'll see if he can meet me at that diner over there." She said, pointing to the diner across the street.

"I'll wait to call a cab until I know that he's meeting you." Giles said in a fatherly fashion.

"Thanks." She pulled the business card out of her pocket and dialed the number into her cell, holding her breath as it rang. He picked up on the second ring.

"Booth." He answered all business.

"It's me. We need to talk." She said quietly into the phone, trying to hold back tears.

"Buffy…I, I need to explain…" He started.

"Meet me at the diner across the street from the FBI building." She said.

"Look, let's go somewhere less obvious, that's where a lot of my collegues go. Are you out front?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I'll come and get you, and we can go somewhere that we're less likely to run into anyone." He replied. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

Buffy hung up and turned to Giles, "He'll be down in a few minutes."

"I'll stay." He said.

--

Booth walked out a few minutes later looking tired. He wasn't sure what to say or how to act. He thought he had left behind this part of his life. The Powers That Be felt he had earned his rest and had created a new life for him, one which he had built on and was happy with Healing and moving on was an unavoidable perk to being human, and while he remembered and mourned all the people that he had loved and lost as Angel, he was happy with the life he was leading. He had loved Buffy with all his heart, but running into her was unexpected, and if he was honest with himself, he would readily say that he had never intended to see her again, only because he wasn't sure if he was strong enough to relive the past.

Booth stopped in front of Buffy and the two stared at each other, not speaking. Booth had to look down considerably, she barely reached his shoulder, but he knew inside that tiny body lay a fighter. "My car is in the garage." He said gesturing at the parking garage beside the FBI building. He started walking in that general direction, Buffy beside him, after a few steps he noticed Giles still standing on the curb. "Are you coming?" He asked slightly confused.

"I thought I'd let you two catch up." Giles said.

Booth looked down at Buffy and turned back to her Watcher. "We all have explaining to do," He said simply, "Please come too."

--

Brennan sat in her car parked a few cars down from where her partner's black SUV was parked, and waited for him to leave the office. The state of mind she had left him in, and after her run in with Buffy and Giles, she had a feeling that 'questioning' between them wasn't finished for the evening. She congratulated herself on her newly learned ability to read people when her partner entered the parking garage followed by both Buffy and Giles. Her excitement was quickly replaced by concern for her partner and the trouble he was getting himself into and then anger that he would jeopardize their case like this. The three got into Booth's SUV and headed out, Brennan in pursuit. Brennan followed them to the diner she and Booth frequented after working late, and watched as the three chose a corner booth, Buffy and Giles on one side, Booth on the other. She realized she wouldn't learn anything by sitting outside, and there was no way she could go inside without being detected, so she opted for confronting Booth later. She sighed in frustration, taking one last look at the trio, before driving off, and reaching for her cell phone, dialing her best friend Angela Montenegro's phone number.

"Hi Sweetie, what's up?" Angela answered in her usual cheerful manner.

"I have a problem with Booth and I need you to tell me what to do." She said cutting to the chase.

"What's going on?" Angela asked, used to her friend's abruptness.

"He's having a secret meeting with the possible suspects in our murder case and he didn't call me."

"How do you know that it is secret meeting, and he just didn't want to bother you?" Angela asked reasonably.

"We just got finished with them at the station, and Booth let them walk without thoroughly questioning them. He and the woman were acting VERY odd and I called him on it. He admitted to having a relationship with her at one time. I waited for him to leave and caught the three of them getting into his car, they are at the diner right now talking. There was no way I could get close without being noticed, so I left and called you."

Angela was quiet for a moment, "You tailed Booth?"

"I just had a feeling something was going on, and I was right!" She said defensively.

"Why didn't you just go in there and demand to know what was going on?" Angela asked.

"He didn't want me there, otherwise he would have called me."

"When did that ever stop you from doing something you wanted to do?"

Brennan was quiet, "I trust and respect Booth, but I don't trust him when it comes to this girl – he's jeopardizing our case.

"So you trust him but not the girl." Angela said reading between the lines.

"I don't know her." Brennan reasoned back at her.

"I think you should have gone in there and demanded to know what the deal was, but since you didn't, go first thing in the morning and demand to know what was going on. Is she pretty?"

"At his office or home?" Brennan asked, ignoring the second part of Angela's question.

"Office is fine – you don't want to seem too stalkerish – following him to the diner was enough." Angela said.

Brennan sighed, resigned to her friends reasoning. "Thanks Ange."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bren, it's probably not as bad as what is running around your head, OK."

"You're right, it couldn't possibly be that bad."

--

Booth sat across from Buffy and Giles in a booth at the diner he and Brennan frequented. The three had ridden to the diner in silence – no one knowing quite what to say, even Buffy, who, when uncomfortable, usually prattled on about a bunch of nonsense. Giles was more concerned about her silence, he knew how to act when she babbled nonsense, but the silence was new to him. The waitress brought three coffees and Buffy took that as a sign to begin.

"Are you…..is it really you – Angel?" Buffy questioned uncertainly. Looking into his eyes trying to find a hint of the man she had known in their dark depths.

"I am FBI Agent Seeley Booth, I've been with the Bureau for five years where I solve murder investigations." He paused not knowing how to continue. "Angel feels like a lifetime ago, a different life, and one that I have been trying to forget."

The devastated look on Buffy's face made him realize how hurtful his choice of words must have sounded. He regretted hurting her, but there was more going on here than playing catch up. Giles piped up hoping to give Buffy a chance to compose herself.

"We are not here to disrupt your new life, in fact we knew nothing of your existence, which should have been obvious by our reactions when we first saw you. We are here because Buffy had a dream in which a portal opens and unleashes an army of demons to take over the world. I suspect that body you found is the demon that Buffy had a run in with." Giles said finishing his brief run down of the situation.

"Is the portal on top of that building?" Booth questioned turning to Buffy.

His dark hair was cut shorter than she remembered, and he looked older, not as old as she knew he really was, 250 and some change, but he had acquired laugh lines at the corners of his eyes, she grew sad at that thought, for as long as she'd known him, she'd never seen him laugh enough to have created those lines. He looked as fit as she'd ever seen him and she knew that now he had to work at it instead of strength and fitness coming naturally to a vampire. The most noticeable change was his tan – sun equaled death to vampires, making them extremely pale – he wore a tan well.

"Yes. Fortunately there is still time to stop it, I don't fight the army for another couple of days." She answered. He furrowed his brow, looking slightly confused, so she continued. "I could see the Washington monument in the background, and the repairs were further along."

He nodded in understanding. "I didn't remember your dreams generally giving dates and times, that would have been too easy." He said, sarcasm coming easily.

"Yeah, giving the good guys an edge would be cheating." She said. He couldn't help but grin at her sarcastic comment, his grin becoming infectious and causing her to smile as well. His smiles had been so rare.

Giles watched the two as the easy quick witted banter returned between them. As a human Angel couldn't physically hurt the Slayer, but he still had the ability to break her heart. He worried that finding Angel alive would distract Buffy from the task at hand. Buffy needed all her wits about her if she was to beat a whole army. Besides, there were still many unanswered questions as to why Angel was here and alive, when all the books and demon lore had recorded Angel being killed in the alley in California, fighting the army of demons unleashed by an angry Wolfram & Hart. Giles didn't dislike Angel, per se, Angel had saved them more times than he could count, but he had also been responsible for the death of Jenny Calendar, Giles's love, granted he had been the demon Angelus at the time, and had no control over the actions of Angelus, but it was hard to convince his head that Angel had no control over Angelus or that Angelus wasn't secretly lurking below the surface of Angel. Giles shook his head, ridding himself of those painful past memories.

"I'm a little confused about how you are here. Everything recorded says you were killed in that alley in California, how did you survive?" Giles questioned.

"I didn't, I…." Booth started

"The prophecy about the vampire with a soul – you know, umm it kinda sounded like 'shampoo' or something." Buffy said snapping her fingers trying to think.

Booth grinned, and Buffy felt her heart melt again, she didn't think she'd ever get used to seeing him smile. "Shanshu." He said, referring to the prophesy that said a vampire with a soul could earn his life back by fighting for the weak and helpless in order to atone for the evils of his past.

"Giles, you are the research guy, you should have known that."

"Yes, but I believe I read something in your history about signing away something to do with the prophesy." Giles said squinting, removing his glasses and wiping them off.

Booth arched his eyebrow, "I have a history?" He questioned changing the subject.

"I'll have to look it up," He said more to himself. "Yes, you do have a history, it's quite extensive. I could bring it to you if you want to read it."

"That's OK, I lived through it." He declined.

"I'm waiting for the movie." Buffy said. "Do you think that I could play myself?"

"Buffy, there are more pressing matters at the moment." Giles said trying to get them back on track.

"Yeah, like what is the deal with your partner? She kinda threatened me out front of the FBI building. If you don't like her, I'd gladly put her in her place." Buffy offered.

"Bones threatened you?" Booth asked confused, it had been many years since he'd had a conversation with Buffy and she liked to jump topics – it was hard to keep up if you weren't used to it.

"Yes, I'll sum it up – ummm, she knows we had a relationship, she doesn't know the details, but she's going to solve the case no matter what and I better not hurt you in the process." Buffy said recounting the conversation.

"Really." Booth was so surprised, that's all he could think of to say.

"She seemed a little territorial." Giles put in.

"We are close. I'm surprised she said that, though."

"So I can't put her in her place."

"She'd put up a good fight."

"Even better."

"You are not fighting my partner, words, fine, no physical blows." Booth said sternly.

"Fine." Buffy said.

There was an uncomfortable silence, and Booth started thinking about the case again and something Bones said. "Did that demon get a piece of you earlier? An injury on your arm?" Booth asked.

Buffy looked surprised. "Uh, yeah, how did you know."

"Bones, saw you wince in the interrogation room and mentioned it." Booth said. Buffy took off her outer sweater and unrolled the bandage, showing off three deep claw marks that were already starting to heal. Booth wrinkled his nose, knowing how that must have hurt. "She is very observant. Are you OK?"

"It hurt, but Slayer healing, I'll be fine soon."

"There is one other thing, why did you burn the body – that doesn't sound like you." Booth questioned.

"I didn't." Buffy asked confused.

"The body was charred and black."

"I just killed him, I didn't do anything to the body, just left him there."

"Well, something happened to him." Booth said thinking.

"Maybe the homeless man who found him did something to him."

"That's strange." Giles put in.

"Unlikely." Booth said.

"It was just an idea." Buffy said.

"I'll do some research tonight and see if I can dig up anything about charred bodies." Giles offered.

"Thanks, I doubt the Bureau will uncover anything useful." Booth answered.

Giles drained the last bit of tea from his cup, and stretched, "I probably should get started."

Booth threw down some money and stood up, "I'll take you back to your hotel."

The ride to the hotel was quiet, each lost in their thoughts. Booth pulled the car up to the hotel entrance, and put the car in park meeting Buffy's eyes. "What are your plans for the next couple of days, or until the portal opens fully."

"Patrolling, training, you know, Slayer stuff…"

"Finding a way to close it permanently," Giles reminded her.

"And that…" She said with a smile.

"We still have catching up to do." Booth said quietly, dark eyes intense. The look was so fierce, it made Buffy nervous.

"Yes, we do." Buffy replied, unable to tear her gaze from his. The connection that had always been there rekindled.

Giles cleared his throat, "I'd best hit the books." He said opening the car door.

Booth's phone rang shrilly, breaking the mood. He glanced at the screen and frowned when his partner's name blinked back at him. "Booth." He answered in his normal business tone. "What?" He paused, listening to Bones on the other end, "Are you sure?" Another pause. "I'll be right there, I'm not but 5 minutes away." He clicked the phone closed and looked from Buffy to Giles and back. "The body seems to be deteriorating at an alarming rate – one of the young scientists noticed a change from when it was brought in only a few hours ago and called Bones. I'm headed back to the lab." He looked at Buffy and paused. "Do you want to come, too? Maybe you can shed some light on what might be happening."

"I'm not sure what more I can tell, you. That's more Giles's area of expertise" Buffy said confused. "Do you want me to come?"

"It might help." He shrugged.

"Isn't your partner going to be there?"

"Yes."

"She isn't real fond of me, remember."

"She just doesn't know you." He reasoned.

"So how are we going to explain my presence - someone she thinks is a suspect AND someone she thinks is going to hurt her partner – at the lab, with the body that she thinks I put there." He didn't say anything. "She knows nothing about me or what you were, you can't just go in a spring it on her – even the most open minded people have a hard time believing, and she doesn't seem to be too open minded."

"We don't really have to explain it. Just let me handle it. If you can't tell what is going on with the body, maybe you can explain it to Giles and he can figure it out." Booth said.

Buffy sighed, "If you really want me along, let's go." She said giving in.

"Buffy, make careful observations and report back to me." Giles said before closing the door to the SUV.

--

Booth and Buffy entered the Jeffersonian Medico Legal lab, which was mostly empty and quiet except for the echoes of their footfalls.

"Wow, this is really fancy," Buffy said in awe as she looked around the building. She slowed her pace to look at all the fancy lab equipment and her jaw dropped at the sight of the charred body lying on the lab table in the middle of the room. The table was on a raised platform in the middle of the room. On a level above her head there was an open walkway and what looked like offices.

"It's very sterile, so don't touch anything, the squints are very particular about their equipment." He said swiping his card and motioning for her to join him on the platform.

"What's a squint?" She asked wrinkling her nose.

"Anyone with above average intelligence, who studies things, and squints a lot." Bones answered from above them, leaning over the walkway at them standing below her. Booth and Buffy exchanged a look as Bones descended the stairs to join them on the platform.

Buffy observed the woman known as 'Bones' – she stood a few inches taller than Buffy with dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail that curled slightly at the ends. Her eyes were a bright blue and held incredible intelligence, and she looked every bit the professional scientist in her blue lab coat. Buffy may have the edge in a physical contest, but she was definitely out of her league in every other way with this woman, she had a bad feeling that whatever story Booth intended to tell Bones about who she was, there was no way this woman was going to buy it.

"What's she doing here?" Bones asked abruptly.

"I know I should have told you more earlier, but Buffy and I worked undercover together for a while, she is actually on a case now. I thought I'd bring her in and let her take a look, too." Booth tried to wing it. Buffy felt like slapping herself in the forehead, Booth had just concocted the lamest story, there was no WAY his partner was going to buy it. Buffy watched as Bones slowly raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"That's the best you can do? I figured I'd get a better story than that." Bones threw back at Booth. Buffy looked at her shoes, trying to hide the hint of a smile that threatened to cross her lips. Bones looked as though she was about to lay into her partner.

"Bones, listen, I know it's an odd situation, but I think Buffy has some special skills that may help figure out what happened here." Booth tried to reason.

"Like what!" She shot back at him. She turned her attention to Buffy, "Are you a scientist, what is your specialty - identifying incendiary substances?"

"I'm here because A…Booth asked me to come." Buffy said simply.

"Well, what can you tell us." Bones said with a sweeping motion of her arm.

"Bones, don't be snippy with Buffy when you are angry with me." He chastised her. Buffy's eyes narrowed, she didn't appreciate how Dr. Brennan was treating her.

"Well," she started and paused, "I can tell you this thing is not human." Buffy glanced at Booth as soon as the words left her mouth, his eyes bugged out and whirled around running his hand through his hair in frustration before turning back to face his stunned partner.

"Oh, this is ridiculous! Well, what is he, some kind of, what, monster or something?" Bones asked incredulous.

"Demon, actually." Buffy answered matter of factly.

Bones turned to Booth. "I've had enough. When you're done wasting my time come find me and we can finish this case." She replied turning on her heel and heading back to her office. Booth was seconds behind her with Buffy on his heels. He turned to face Buffy at the base of the platform holding up his hands, Bones kept walking.

"Wait right here, I need to talk to her alone." He said heading up the stairs after her. Buffy shrugged and watched them enter an office upstairs.

--

"Bones….." Booth started, but she angrily cut him off.

"What are you doing?! Having a possible murder suspect tag along while we try to solve the very murder she is being investigated for."

"It's not what you think." Booth said his voice low and calming.

"Well, explain it to me. And don't talk to me in that low voice, I'm not going to calm down – I hate psychology!" She said more to herself.

"Buffy didn't kill anyone."

"How do you know that."

"I know her."

"Well, I don't know her, I need facts or another suspect." Bones shot back.

"Trust me, can you do that please, this is not what it looks like."

She sighed, he'd hit a nerve, he knew she trusted him implicitly. "I do trust you, but there is a lot here that doesn't make sense. And what was that nonsense about demons?" She said wrinkling her nose.

He took a step closer to her, no longer afraid she would lash out at him, "There are some things that just can't be explained with science." He tried to reason, Booth really hated keeping so much from her, but he just didn't feel she could handle it or would even believe him – she was too logical.

"Well, there is a body down there that is dead. Its death needs to be explained, and here," She motioned around her, "we do that with science." She paused again, "are you trying to tell me that YOU believe in this monster junk."

"It's demon." Buffy said propped up in the doorway, one foot casually crossed over the other. Brennan immediately took a defensive stance. Booth sighed, he'd lost the moment with his partner.

"Hey, Buffy, what happened to the 'right here' part of the waiting I asked for." He said in resignation.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but Giles called and it is urgent, I wasn't sure how long this would take." She said pointing from Booth to Brennan.

Booth turned to his partner and she shrugged, arms crossed. "I need to take Buffy back to the hotel, but we need to finish this." He said giving her a look before he and Buffy headed out. "I'll call you later." She didn't respond.

--

"What was up with Giles?" Booth questioned once back in his SUV. Buffy turned startled, he sounded so defeated.

"He has some info on our demon friend that he wanted to report." He didn't say anything, and after a brief pause she said what had been on her mind, "Look, you don't have to be involved in this anymore if you don't want to. This isn't your fight, it isn't who you are anymore, you earned your life back, Giles and I can handle this. We've been handling it without you for a long time now."

He turned sharply to look at her, trying to detect any bitterness, but there was none. "I don't run from fights, you know that."

"This is a little more than you are able to handle."

"Hey, I work out, I eat my Wheaties." Booth said, patting his forearm.

"I see that, Wheaties are your secret weapon, huh?" She said humoring him by feeling his bicep. "Seriously, a human fight, you'd be the first one I'd want at my back, but I don't want you hurt now that you have a life."

"So, you'd want my help if I was Angel?" Booth questioned.

"Yes." She said.

"So you are saying you do need help."

"What!? No. Not 'need' per se, but if it was available, I'd take it." She said trying to turn the conversation back around.

"I'm here if you want help." He said finally.

"Thanks." They were quiet for a moment. "Giles said he needs to go home and go through some literature that may tell us more about the demon. Is he going to be able to leave?"

"I'll get it worked out." He said. They pulled up to the hotel and Buffy turned to Booth while the car idled.

"Well, see you tomorrow?" She asked shyly and a little hopefully.

"Call me." He said nodding. She hesitated, then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I've really missed you." she said quietly, squeezing his hand and jumping out of the car. He watched her walk into the lobby and sighed. As he drove home, he thought about Buffy and what running into her meant as far as the disruption of his life – he knew he'd be getting no sleep tonight. He was home without really knowing how he got there, and he dropped his jacket over the back of the couch. Booth opened his closet and dug into the back of it, finding what he was looking for. He unsheathed a large heavy double edged sword and looked at his reflection in the shiny blade. It had been years since he'd even held the sword, but memories of past fights came flooding back, he'd spent more years wielding a sword than not.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks for all who've reviewed - I really appreciate it!_**

"So, did you talk to him this morning?" Angela asked poking her head into Brennan's office.

"No," she said not looking up. "I talked to him last night."

"Well?" Angela urged.

"She was with him, so I didn't get much out of him other than he is convinced she didn't do it."

"But, you are convinced she did." Angela finished for her friend.

She sighed and turned to her friend, "Not necessarily, but we don't have another suspect, and," She paused, "she's weird."

"What do you mean." Angela asked, unable to keep the excitement out of her voice, she loved good gossip.

"She started talking about demons and monsters." Brennan replied wrinkling her nose at the memory.

Angela was momentarily surprised into silence, but not for long, "Did you and Booth laugh in her face."

"I was too angry to laugh, but Booth took it in stride, almost as if he believed it."

"Did he say that?"

"No, but he was supposed to call me after he dropped her off so we could talk, and he never did."

"Well," Angela turned to look behind her and then quickly turned back to her friend. "Here he comes, now you can ask him."

"Is he alone?" Brennan was almost afraid to ask.

"Yes."

"Good."

"Good luck," She said, disappearing around the corner.

"Hey, Bones." He started.

"I waited for you to call me, and you never did." She interrupted.

The look on his face was immediately remorseful and she couldn't help but feel forgiving. "I'm sorry, I got distracted and forgot." He replied.

"I just want to know what is going on." She said.

"It's complicated." He said

"Explain it to me." She replied.

"I can't – not yet." He said and he immediately saw her expression close down.

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't believe it – I don't have the type of proof you could believe."

"Try me."

He took a deep breath and paused, her gaze never wavered from his and she waited for him to continue. "Years ago, before the FBI, I was part of an elite and very secret team that fought to protect others from the evils that those other than man could do. After my identity was compromised, I was moved to the army and eventually the FBI."

Still not convinced from the vagueness of Booth's answer, Brennan, answered, "Other than man – what does that mean? How does Buffy fit in this?"

"We fought side by side more times than I can count." He answered not willing to tell her anymore, not yet.

"You have given me no specifics and no details, and you hardly answered any of my questions. I am supposed to just believe you?"

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me, but yes, I wish you would." He said.

"Why?" She questioned.

"I have never lied to you. Please trust me." He pleaded.

"I trust you, but I can't take a leap of blind faith, I need facts." She replied.

He paused, thinking, "I can prove it to you, but I need time - believe me that I'll prove it to you?" he asked.

She held his gaze and when his did not waver, she gave in. He had never let her down, why would he now. "I trust you, but I want to know the truth. Don't leave me in the dark too long."

He smiled in relief. "I won't." He said before turning and heading out of her office.

--

Booth called Buffy as soon as he got into his car. He was in a good mood, Bones had given him an opportunity to explain this very odd situation to her and he was determined not to let her down. She didn't answer and he left a message for her to call him as soon as possible. He headed to his office and sat down at his computer. He typed in a google search for William Ackers and fingered an odd shaped triangular medallion that he kept hidden behind the St. Christopher medallion around his neck. Booth rubbed the medallion between his fingers as the search pulled up whatever it could on the name he had provided. The search provided an address of a small time editor in California. He stared at the name for a time and then closed the window, staring for a time into space before he shook his head considering his options.

--

"Booth." He answered his phone absentmindedly, looking over some paperwork.

"Hey, its Buffy." She answered.

He immediately stopped what he was doing and gave his full attention to the person on the other end of the phone. "Everything OK?" he asked

"I just dropped Giles at the airport, he'll be back in a day or so. What are you doing later?" She asked

"Later as in when." He asked

"After work hours."

"Not much. Why has Giles left instructions for you?"

"Not particularly, I'm to keep an eye on the building, but not so much that the cops would notice. You want to come?" She pressed.

"Yeah, I can meet you at the hotel and we can check out the building and then we can go back to my place for dinner. I can make something or order something that will taste better." He heard her laugh and smiled, he could read between the lines, she wanted to talk.

"Sounds good either way. Give me a call when you get off of work." She said.

"I'll see you later." He replied hanging up.

Some hours later Booth found himself waiting outside Buffy's hotel. He tried to calm the nerves he felt in his stomach, she'd been many things to him over his long life -his love, his obsession, and the reason behind his quest for redemption. How easy it had seemed in the beginning - to fight for love, but he had learned quick that his fight was for the greater good and not for himself. And they'd gone their separate ways. But fate had connected them once again and he wondered what was in store for him, he'd seen too much to believe in coincidences. Buffy walked through the double doors of the hotel, looked around for his car, and noticing him, headed in his direction. She was wearing a black halter top, tied behind her neck, and black pants that fit snugly and flared over black boots. Her blond hair hung loosely at her shoulders, the wind blowing it lightly away from her face. A few heads turned as she walked by, and Booth couldn't help but smile, typical Buffy. She opened the car door and jumped in beside him.

"Tough day at the office?" She said smiling.

"Nothing that I couldn't handle. You want to grab a bite to eat or you want to check out that rooftop first?"

"Let's go check out that rooftop. It's still early, you think the cops will be a problem."

He gave her an insulted look, and pointed to the badge on his belt. "I'm part of the investigation, I'm allowed to be there." He answered.

She held up her hands, "Soorry….I wasn't trying to insult you or your FBI status, I'm just not used to being able to poke around crime scenes legally."

"It pays to know someone on the inside." He said trying to be funny.

"You'll just have to make yourself more available to me then." Realizing what that sounded like, she blushed and babbled to fix it. "I mean to look at crime scenes, I wasn't trying to imply available as in needing you for anything else," He raised his eyebrows incredulously, and she kept going, "not that that would be bad either, but we are just getting reacquainted, and the curse was a bit traumatic for me, you understand, I also have to get used to you being alive again." Abruptly she stopped, catching her breath and looked out the window embarrassed.

"Are you finished?" He said laughter in his tone.

"I hope so," she said barely able to make eye contact.

"So let me make sure I understand this," He started, she covered her face with her hands, mortified, "You want to use my FBI status to occasionally be able to view inaccessible crime scenes. You do NOT, however, want to use me for sex, not because you don't want to have sex with me, but because the curse and me suddenly being alive again is traumatic. Did I get the gist of it?" He asked poking fun at her.

"Yes." She said in a small voice. "Look…" She started.

He held up one hand, "No, no, I get it. Besides, I don't want to have sex with you either, last time it didn't work out real well for me, you say you were traumatized, I was traumatized." He said referencing his cursed vampire self.

They were quiet for a few seconds. "How did we start talking about sex?" She asked.

"You brought it up." He retorted.

"I did not!" She said. He gave her an unbelieving sideways look. "Unintentionally. You knew what I meant."

The two arrived at the abandoned building and Booth parallel parked his vehicle out front. The two took the stairs all the way to the top, and emerged to find crime scene tape all around the rooftop. She showed him where the fight took place and the subsequent death of the demon. They looked around for any evidence where the demon may have come from or if there may be others lurking about. They found no other evidence of demon activity.

"If there is a portal, where is it? And why was only one demon sent here? It just doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe he was a scout, sent to check us out. If they are trying to open a portal, the demons might be having difficulty keeping it open. The army is being released in a few days time, that might be when the demons are finally able to control and keep the portal open." Booth said.

"I'm impressed, you've been out of the demon biz for a while, but you still got some pretty good instincts I see." Buffy replied.

"I still do investigative work, just not demon or anything to do with the undead."

Buffy looked around, shielding her eyes in the setting sun. "It looks quiet tonight, I'll check it out again tomorrow. I'm hungry, let's get some dinner." She said.

"Sounds good to me. You mind if we just order something from my place?" He asked.

"Fine by me."

Twenty minutes later Booth was calling in a pizza, they couldn't decide on anything else, and Buffy was sitting on his couch with a beer. Booth headed into his room to change, giving Buffy a chance to be nosy and look around. His house was small but tidy, the furnishings masculine, mainly decorated in browns and dark green. There were a few pictures of him with a young boy, who looked no more than 5 years old, and there was a brightly painted work of art on the refrigerator door signed Parker, Buffy assumed was the little boy's name. The most surprising thing Buffy saw was the large double edged sword resting in one of the corners of the living room. She walked over to it, putting her beer down on the counter, and picked it up, appreciating its weight and how good of shape it appeared to be in.

"I've had that a very long time." He said from behind her startling her.

She turned around, "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to snoop,"

He grinned as he walked over to her taking the sword from her. "Yes you were, but that's typical." She swatted him as he walked by, putting the sword back in the closet and grabbing himself a beer. He wore faded jeans and a white tee shirt, with some small FBI emblem on it. He was barefoot. She laughed to herself at how human and alive he was. She'd never expected to see him act like a normal human man.

"I guess you noticed the artwork." Booth said pointing to the door of the refrigerator.

"I did. Did you do it yourself?" She asked.

"My son Parker did it, he's five." Booth replied taking a swig of beer.

"Is that him?" She pointed to one of the pictures and walking over to take a closer look.

"Yep." He said taking another swig of beer.

"He's very cute."

"Thanks. He's a handful." Booth replied proudly.

"So awkward question that needs to be asked…"

He interrupted her, "No, I am not with his mother any longer. She and I are only together when we are with Parker."

"So other than your partner, are there any other women in your life I should worry about?"

"Nah, and you don't really have to worry about Bones, she always comes across frosty until you get to know her. She's had it tough," He paused not knowing if he should proceed.

"Who hasn't?" She asked. He shrugged, taking another swig of beer.

"It's a different situation." He answered vaguely. "We are partners, but she is very important to me. I don't want her hurt because of this." He answered.

Buffy stared at her beer thinking, she looked up. "If she is that important to you, why don't you tell her what is going on." She asked playing devil's advocate.

"Bones is a black and white type person. There is always a scientific explanation for any problem."

She stared at him. "But you know that not to be true, how can you not say anything?"

"It's easier not to."

"You don't want her to know, do you?"

"It would be difficult for her to accept. She's got enough on her, I don't need to add this too."

"I'm not sure I understand?" Buffy asked confused.

"She's a genius, but she's brilliant because she has a set of rules and boundaries that she goes by. I'm afraid that if I create a new set of rules or boundaries it will interfere with how she works. She's too important for me to throw a wrench in what she knows to be true."

Buffy furrowed her brow. "Your partner didn't seem to be a fragile sort to me. She probably would handle the truth better than you think."

"I'm working on something she will believe."

"It worked so well last time." She shrugged, "It's up to you."

"She's staying in the dark." He said fervently.

Their heated discussion had brought them together in his small kitchen. She was leaning against one of the counters and he was facing her in the small kitchen walkway. She shook her empty beer bottle, showing it to be empty and needing a place to dispose of it. He leaned over and opened a cabinet next to her, pulling out the trash can, she threw the bottle away looking up, they were mere inches apart, but with eyes locked, neither could bring themselves to pull away. They stared at each other, not speaking, Buffy could feel his warm breath on her cheek and her body tingled, it had been so long since she had been around him and he still had the ability to make her weak in the knees.

Without warning she placed her hand on his chest. His eyes widened in surprise, "I've been wanting to do this," She said smiling feeling his strong heartbeat under her hand. "It's nice to feel." She whispered. With her other hand she ran her hand up his forearm, slowly reveling in how warm and alive he was. Her hand found its way to his cheek and finally lips, the look of surprise fading into something more human and definitely male. His eyes had darkened and his breathing increased – she recognized the desire in his eyes, she'd often dreamed of another chance with her first true love. He wrapped one arm around her waist and tangled another in her hair bringing her closer still to their inevitable kiss. He pulled her up against his muscular body, and as their lips were about to meet, Buffy's cell phone rang. They both jumped startled, he pulled her close and kissed her forehead as she rested both hands on his chest. Their breathing was still labored as they pulled apart and Buffy went to answer her phone.

"Hello?" she asked shakily. She glanced at Booth who was still in the kitchen, and turned to concentrate on her phone conversation. "Hey Giles." She paused, "No, you weren't interrupting." She paused again, listening. She glanced at Booth and saw he had a small smile on his face. She smiled back at him, and then immediately got a serious expression as she listened to her watcher on the other end of the line. "So, you have a picture of it? That will help." She listened again. "When are you going to be back?" Another pause. "Ok, we'll see you tomorrow." She closed her cell and turned back to Booth, who was leaning against the kitchen counter.

"What'd he find out?" he asked.

"These demons have an amulet that controls the opening of the portal. Once the amulet is through the portal, they cast a specific spell using the amulet, the portal will close and they will be stuck here. With us."

"That doesn't sound too pleasant." He replied.

"To say the least."

"What does he suggest?"

"I fight the army, kill the bastard with the amulet, smash the amulet, and he will cast a spell closing the portal."

"That's it?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yep."

"You're going to need help."

"I'll be fine." She said confidently.

"Look, I know you are plenty capable, but one person against an army – I don't like the odds. I can back you." He offered.

She stared at him, appreciating his offer. "I appreciate the offer, but this isn't your fight anymore. You fight the evil that men do, not the evils of the undead. This is my fight."

"You don't want my help?"

"It's not that…"

"You think that I'll be a liability." He finished.

"No…."

"That's it." He said. "I know what I'm up against, I want to help you."

She paused looking away from him before answering. "I don't want to have to look out for you too, ok."

"I can help you without being a liability." He promised. She shook her head. "What about that army of potential slayers you have, bring in some of them.

"I have to do this on my own." She responded.

"Why?"

"Because of the dream."

"Oh, well, OK," He paused. "that makes no sense." He said sarcastically

"It doesn't have to make sense to you…."

The doorbell rang at that moment, relieving Buffy from finishing the conversation. Booth paid the deliveryman and the two sat and ate in silence. Buffy had questions for Booth but because she was so elated at finding him alive she had put off asking questions she thought would lead to unpleasant conversation. But the longer she was around him the harder it was not to ask the questions she was dying to get the answers to.

"I've been putting on a good show, but I need to get a few things off my chest." Buffy started.

"OK." Booth answered, slowly and reluctantly.

"I loved you with all my heart, you were my first love and you will always have a special place in my heart, but when you left me for L.A., I had to move on, it took a long time, but I was able to find love again. As hard as I fought it, and denied myself and him, I fell in love with Spike."

Booth put down his pizza. "I think I've lost my appetite." Angel had been Spike's grandsire and the two had 'toured' Europe destroying what they could for over a century. While they had traveled together for that long, their relationship compared to two competing siblings. They had each other's back, but they never pretended to like each other.

"Angel…" She paused finding her words, he was slightly startled hearing her call him by the name he had thought he had buried. "why did I not know that he had survived?" His eyes widened in surprise, not sure what to say, so she continued. "even if he didn't want me, I would have wanted to know he was alive." She said sounding sad. Booth could tell by her tone, she had been holding this in for a while.

"Buffy, it was complicated." He said gently, pausing before he continued. "He wanted to find you, but he couldn't" Booth answered simply.

"Why?"

"He became a tool of the law firm Wolfram & Hart, just like me. He was brought back to distract me from my goal – bringing down the senior partners at Wolfram & Hart. Spike came back as a ghost bound to the building. After we figured out how to make him corporeal again, he joined in the fight to bring down the Senior Partners."

"I still don't know why neither of you tried to contact me." She pressed.

"You were seeing someone else." He sighed. "Both of us wanted to give you a chance to find happiness with someone who could live life beside you, not in the dark. What kind of life could you have loving a vampire?" Booth questioned.

"Don't you think I should have been able to make the decision for myself."

"If we were out of the equation, there was no decision to make." Booth pointed out. She frowned, angry all of a sudden.

"I mourned the both of you TWICE! Don't tell me I was better off!" She replied angrily. "When I thought you died, I wanted to die too. It was the worst moment in my life – I'd lost the both of you again!" She looked as if she was about in tears, Booth stood and embraced her.

"I don't want you fighting alone." He said quietly. He wanted hold and comfort her, she sounded so small. He tipped her chin up and looked into her tear-filled green eyes, gently placing a kiss on her lips. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. The kiss intensified, and when the moment came when they could back off or take it a step further, Buffy broke their embrace. "I…this….with us, is complicated. I feel, actually, I'm not sure, I mean it feels good – great! – you were always a great kisser, but how are we going to feel tomorrow? You know, I mean, I need to think?" She said breathlessly.

Booth smiled wryly at her babbling, kissing her forehead. "That's fine." Buffy smiled in relief and yawned as if to prove how tired she was. "I can take you back to the hotel, or you can crash here if you'd like." He offered.

She looked around, fatigue setting in. "Your couch looks pretty comfortable." She answered heading in that direction not wanting to go back to the empty hotel room.

"I have a guest bed." He offered.

"Even better." She replied tiredly.

He went and got her a t-shirt and shorts to sleep in. She smiled appreciatively and took the clothes, closing the door behind her. Booth smiled to himself, it was never dull, where Buffy was concerned. He sighed, reaching for his phone and setting up travel arrangements – he needed to go to California.

--

Booth awoke the next morning feeling overwhelmed. Buffy was here, he was fighting with Bones, he had a case that he had solved but couldn't reveal the true cause of death, and he was trying to decide whether he should give up the life he had come to love in order to do a greater good. He sighed making coffee and leaning against the kitchen counter looking out the window of his house. The sunrise was beautiful, yellows and oranges faded perfectly into one another. He smiled, sunrises were a luxury that he still was not used to experiencing – he had spent 250 years hiding from the sunrise. His doorbell rang and he jumped, the bell interrupting his peaceful morning. He answered it, surprised at Bones standing on the other side.

"Hi." She said timidly, holding up a bag full of bagels. "I wanted to talk to you out of the office, and I didn't figure you'd be there yet." She took in his state of undress – he was wearing black drawstring sweatpants and nothing else. His hair was mused, sticking in all directions, and his eyes held a sleepy innocence. "Were you planning on going at all?" She asked trying to be funny.

"I'm sleeping in this morning." He said with a hint of a smile, "Or I was trying to before you barged in bearing breakfast."

"You were already awake, otherwise it would have taken you longer to answer the door." She replied.

He smiled. Bones seemed to have gotten over her anger from the night before. He hated when she was upset with him. "You're right. Come in, I just put some coffee on." He motioned for her to follow her.

They sat down at the dining room table and she crossed her legs in the chair while he leaned forward, both hands around his coffee.

"So what's up?" he asked innocently.

"I'm worried about you and this case." She said getting right to the point.

He leaned back in his chair and studied her. "The case is all but solved. What are you really worried about?"

She took a breath. "The case ISN"T solved." She insisted. "You seem to be in an odd place. Not place as in physically, but a state of being. You don't seem yourself, and I don't like the direction you are heading."

"I'm fine. You're worried that the past is affecting what is happening now. In a way, you're right, it is, but sometimes it has to. You take what you learn and use it."

"I don't know what you mean. What are you using from your past now? Are you now believing this monster scenario that Buffy has put in your head? There is a dead body in my lab and no amount of science fiction put it there, a real person did!"

He ran a hand through his already messy hair, and sighed. "Look, I've seen things you could never dream about – things that can't be explained with science – I am not creating a scapegoat to solve this case, but I know what happened and I'm moving on from there. There is more going on than you realize." He answered vaguely. Bones really looked at him, he appeared lucid, his dark eyes intent – fully believing every word coming out of his mouth – but she didn't care for the way he wasn't really answering any of her questions.

"Well, tell me, let me in on it." She heard herself begging.

"Just trust me to handle it."

"No. Normally I trust you implicitly, but you have been acting so strangely. I don't trust your judgment right now." She said, the shock on his face mirroring how she felt. Brennan hadn't known how strongly saying the words would hurt, until she heard herself say them. Booth had been the only person since losing her parents that she'd allowed to have some control over her life. He'd come in protecting her when she didn't want it and challenged her when others would have backed down. She had come to expect him to be in her life.

"Before this gets any uglier, I want to say something." A voice said from a hall way behind them. Bones turned startled, she hadn't realized anyone else was there. Buffy stood in the hall leading to the bedrooms, wearing one of Booth's large t-shirts and a pair of his boxers. Her blond ponytail was falling down – she'd clearly just woken up. Bones turned slowly to look back at Booth, realization setting in.

"What are you doing?" Bones asked him quietly. He had the audacity to blush slightly, but didn't say anything. Buffy continued on, walking into the dining room.

"Before you jump to the wrong conclusions, nothing happened, we were playing catch up and it got late so I crashed here, but that is actually none of your business." Booth shot a look, but she chose to ignore it and kept going. "He is trying to protect you…"

"I don't need protecting." Bones shot in.

Buffy, undeterred by the angry words of the other woman, kept going. "Personally, I don't think you need it either, but always being one for trying to save the damsel in distress, even when she was clearly able to take care of herself, he didn't want you involved. To answer your questions, yes, somebody killed that thing on your lab table – I did. But it is just that a 'thing' not a human. I do not kill humans."

"Are you going to start with the monster mumbo jumbo again?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Demon, and yes, that thing was a demon. It was sent here as a scout before the rest of its clan. They intend to kill us all and take over our world." Buffy stopped, gauging the doctor's reaction, which was exactly what she thought it would be – completely unbelieving. Buffy looked at Booth, who was slowly shaking her head. Bones looked back at her partner.

"She just confessed to killing whoever is on the table, and she is clearly unstable." Bones turned to her partner.

"Bones, do you know how many unsolved cases are out there. How many unexplained events. Too many to count. Sometimes there is more going on than what can be explained by what we know. Humans are constantly discovering new organisms that had been there all along, they just hadn't been discovered yet. The scientist in you knows this to be true. Why can't there be beings from other worlds? Before you completely shut down and call in the straight jackets, give us a chance to prove it to you. Proof is what you need, right?" He pleaded with his partner.

Brennan was silent, her partner knew what buttons to push with her, and she didn't like it, but he was right. Proof was what she needed, and knowing this, she felt a little better about the nonsense that he and Buffy had been spouting. Booth knew her well enough that it had to be real hard evidence, she wasn't fooled easily.

"Bones, I can show you proof - you said you'd give me time, well, I need a little more." He watched her cock an eyebrow, disbelieving her was going to leave the conversation unfinished again. "I've got to go to California, I'll be back tonight and then I'll do my best to explain everything, I promise." He pleaded with his partner.

"When did you decide to go to California?" Bones asked.

"What's in California?" Buffy asked at the same time.

"I," He paused, "can't tell you – either of you." He finished, Buffy hands on her hips, Bones crossing her arms, chin lifted in anger. "Just trust me, please." He looked from one to the other. Brennan stared at him hard, her face unreadable, and he was relieved when she finally gave a nod, turning to grab her purse and keys. Booth glanced at Buffy who watched curiously, anger leaving her face, and rushed after Bones.

"Bones?" Booth said grabbing her forearm and turning her to face him.

"I'm not going to pretend I believe any of this, but your psychology is working – I do trust you, I trust you to tell me the truth – that's what I want to hear when you get back." She turned, heading to her car. Booth closed the door behind her, sighing.

"That didn't go so well." Buffy said as he turned around. Booth gave her a withering look. "What's in California?" she questioned.

" L.A. - I need to check on a few things."

"Are you going to try to talk to her?" Buffy said bringing up Bones again.

"No, you heard her, I need proof." He said gong in to his room to change. An idea came to her and she dialed Giles's number, hearing the shower come on in Booth's room.

"Giles its me." Barely pausing as he greeted her. "When are you coming back?"

"I'll be back sometime this afternoon." He replied "Is something wrong?"

"Not yet, but will you bring Angel's history with you?" She asked.

"Actually, I need to talk to him – is he around by chance?"

"No, he's in the shower. What's up?"

"Nothing that can't wait. Why do you want me to bring his history?"

Buffy sighed, "We tried to tell his partner what was going on – I just figured that if she had the full story she may be more receptive to the truth." Buffy reasoned.

"It's definitely worth a try."

"I'm going to be staying at Angel's tonight, so if you need me call my cell not the hotel. Let me give you the address so you can have the cab drop you here when you get in."

"Have you asked Angel if he minds the company?"

"He offered, besides he's flying to L.A. today and won't even be around. I guess you'll have to talk to him when he gets back."

"I guess so." Giles replied. He gave Buffy his flight information and hung up. He had read a few passages in Angel's history and there were a few things that didn't add up – he intended to question the vampire turned human the first chance he got.

--

Brennan stormed into the Jeffersonian, later than she usually liked and angry on top of that. She'd had the utmost respect for her partner up until he'd botched the questioning of an ex-girlfriend and tried to convince her to believe a story about demons. She shook her head as she sat down at her desk and logged into her computer. She took a deep breath as she checked her email barely able to comprehend what she was reading.

"I was beginning to think you might be playing hooky today. Everything OK?" Angela questioned, sticking her head in the door of Brennan's office.

"No, but I don't want to talk about it." Brennan answered huffily.

"That answer is only making me curious, it's not making me leave you alone." She answered, her best friend was very agitated, and Angela was curious. "What happened."

"Booth lied to me." She answered firmly.

"Is it bad?"

"I think so." Brennan answered with a sigh. "He's told me a story that I just can't believe." She said helplessly.

"He's never given you a reason to doubt him, give him the benefit of the doubt." Angela reasoned.

"I want to, but this is different. Ange, I'm not sure what to do. If he doesn't explain what's going on, I'm not sure I can work with him any longer." She said helplessly.

Angela looked shocked. "I had no idea…."

"He's gone to California, when he gets back we are going to talk – without Buffy."

"She's in the picture?"

"Big time." Brennan answered helplessly.

"It sounds like he's got a few things to figure out then." Angela replied.

--

Booth sat in the driver's seat of his rental car as it idled in front of the small publishing office. He took a deep breath – he reminded himself that this was for Buffy – she needed help, and he was going to have to put aside his feelings for the man inside in order to help her. Booth turned off the car and walked to the office, entering and staring at the young blond secretary, who was on the phone.

She covered the phone and asked him, "Can I help you?" she asked.

"I need to speak to Mr. Ackers."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No,…."

"I'm afraid he's a very busy man, you'll need to make an appointment ." The secretary stated.

Booth walked over to her and leaned over the desk getting in her face. "He'll see me, I promise you. Tell him that Angel wants to see him." She looked stunned, "Hurry now." He said with malice. She rushed into the office behind her and closed the door. Booth looked around the lobby noting the awards and plaques of the successful writers William Hartley had discovered and launched. Booth was impressed by how successful his old friend had become.

"He will see you now." The secretary said nervously from the doorway of the office. She hurried back to her desk, not making eye contact. He walked into the large office looking towards the desk, but the glare form the sun prevented him from getting a look at the man sitting behind it. As Booth walked through the glare, his eyes adjusted and focused on the man staring back at him.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again. Hoped actually." William said calmly in his British accent.

"I had hoped the same thing." Booth answered calmly.

"Well, you're here darkening my doorstep, what do you want." William questioned, his deep blue eyes guarded, as he regarded Booth.

"You seem to be doing well for yourself, a publisher, making up for not being able to write for yourself?" Booth couldn't help but ask, the old rivalry between them rearing its ugly head.

William's eyes narrowed, "Your new haircut doesn't make your forehead any smaller."

The two glared at each other, they'd been in each others company for less than ten minutes and they were already insulting each other. Booth took a breath and decided to explain what was going on. "Buffy is planning on fighting an army of demons intent on taking over the world. She intends to do this alone – but I think she needs our help." Booth said getting right to the point.

"What are you suggesting?" William asked, interested and wary at the same time.

"That we help her."

"That's all well and good, but I think you forget how hard it is to fight demons." William said standing up and taking off the slim wire rimmed glasses he was wearing and placing them on his desk and running a hand through his dark blond hair. "Besides, what happened to the Slayerettes, figured they'd be chomping at the bit for a good fight."

"I don't know, but she is alone, except for Giles, and plans on fighting that way." Booth said as William crossed the office to stand in front of him. William was shorter in stature than Booth, and not as broad, but Booth's old friend had been incredibly strong and not one to underestimate. He was also one that Booth wanted on his side. "I don't like her odds against a whole army."

"So you think we should be two speed bumps for them before they get to her?"

"No," He said pulling the medallion from around his neck. "I thought we could ask for a little supernatural help."

William got deadly serious immediately understanding Booth's intention. "We don't know if the Powers That Be would even honor such a request. Besides they may take offense to us even asking." He pointed out to Booth.

"They told us that if we were to ever need their help to unite our pieces together and they would help if they could. Besides I think we have some pull left, we saved the world remember." Booth said referring to apocalyptic battle against Wolfram & Hart.

"I was a little out of it when this was going on – almost dead from fighting in the alleyway, remember." William reminded him. "How do you know that she even wants our help? She'd never ask for it."

"No, she didn't." Booth agreed, William looked triumphant. "She told me she didn't want my help, but if Angel was available she wouldn't turn down the offer."

William's eyes hardened for an instant before going back to his typical nonchalant attitude. "See, she doesn't want my help, she wants your help."

Booth didn't miss William's almost imperceptible reaction to his comment that Buffy had wanted him not William. "She doesn't know you are alive. If you hadn't contacted her by now, I figured you weren't going to. She would want your help, I know she would. She may be angry with you for not letting her know you were alive, but she would get over it. She loved you."

Surprise flitted across his features before he spoke. "How do you know?"

"Why would she want my help but not yours?" He asked in confusion.

"No, idiot! That she loved me." He said hoarsely.

Now it was Booth's turn to be surprised. "She told me." He said simply.

William walked back to his desk, sitting down, putting a barrier between him and his old friend. "We can't do it." He said

"Why….." Booth started.

"I don't know where it is." He said watching Booth's disbelieving expression.

"What!! How could you lose something that important! I knew you should never have been trusted with something that valuable." Booth said sitting down dejectedly. "Buffy is in serious trouble!"

"I guess even in life I don't live up to everyone's expectations." William said mockingly, giving Booth a bitter half smile. Booth stood and whirled to leave, but before he could walk out the door, William called over his shoulder. "Tell Buffy I said 'Hi, and good luck."

The door to the publishing office slammed closed, and William watched Booth storm to his car. William took the license plate number of the rental car and sat back in his desk chair. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out his favorite lighter. He no longer smoked, smoking was bad for his living body, but the bottom of the lighter had a built in compartment. William opened the compartment and took out the other half of Booth's medallion. He stared at it, his dark blue eyes intense, thinking.

--

Giles arrived at Booth's house by mid-afternoon, and Buffy answered the door in her sweats, eating a banana.

"Hey, Giles. I was beginning to get bored by myself." Buffy greeted him.

"We couldn't have that now could we?" He said coming inside smiling wryly. "He ha

"It's a very nice place." Giles commented, looking around Booth's house.

"He must be doing well for himself, I'm proud of our once dead vampire turned human FBI agent." She paused. "That was a mouthful. Did you find out anything else about our demon friends?"

"Not much more than I already told you. I have a feeling that they will send more scouts, I can go with you later."

"I'd rather wait until Angel gets back, he's got a reason to be up there since he is FBI."

"When will he be back?" Giles said noticing Parker's pictures on the fridge.

"Later this evening. I heard on the news that they are stopping work on the Monument for a day or two – something about supplies." She swallowed the last bite of banana. "His son did that." She pointed to the artwork Giles was looking at.

"Son?"

"Parker, he's five."

"It seems he's moved on and made a real life for himself." Giles said trying to gauge Buffy's reaction.

"It looks that way." Buffy said not taking the bait. There was a brief silence before Giles spoke again.

"So did you catch up?"

"That depends," Giles raised an eyebrow. "on what your definition of 'catch up' is." She paused for effect, not answering Giles's unasked question.

"How do you feel about seeing him again?" Giles asked.

"I'm ecstatic that he is alive and I found him again. He was a huge part of my life at one time, and I still love him, but whether that will become romantic love again, only time will tell. We are different people now."

"I appreciate your honesty."

She shrugged, "He may not even be interested, and I'm not real sure if there's not something going on with his partner. I'm catching some weird vibes with those two. Speaking of which did you bring his history?"

"Yes, I did. In fact I reread some of it on the plane. There are a few things that didn't add up that I'd like to ask him. Did he say why he went to L.A.?"

"No. We had a heated discussion with his partner, and then he said he needed to take care of something in L.A. He was back to playing the vague dramatic Angel we all know and love." She said.

"You loved him, I only knew him." He frowned. "So he took an emergency trip to L.A. and didn't say why."

"What are you thinking, Giles?" She asked concerned.

"What's in L.A.?"

"Maybe he has some old books or research left over from his days at Wolfram & Hart stored in L.A., way across the country in a very inconvenient storage unit, or all the billowy black jackets or dark clothes he used to wear." She said not believing her own answer. "We'll ask him when he gets back." She said shrugging.

--

Booth was headed back to D.C. set to arrive late evening. He was in an ill mood – he had expected William, or as he was more comfortable calling him, Spike, to jump at the chance to be with Buffy again and fight the good fight. Losing the other half of the medallion was not something he'd expected of Spike. Now his chance to really help Buffy was gone, fighting as a mortal against inhuman beings wasn't high on his list of things to do, but he couldn't let Buffy face them alone.

Booth thought back to Spike. Spike must have felt more for her than he'd let on. Whether or not Buffy had returned his love the same was doubtful by Spike's reaction to Buffy professing her love for him to Booth. Booth furrowed his brows in understanding, Spike had not sought her out after becoming human, because he no longer felt he had anything to offer, but now that the opportunity presented itself for him to see her, he, Booth, was in the picture, and Spike did not want to rejected again. Booth had a feeling that the other half of the medallion was not lost, Spike had just not made up his mind if the price of using it was too high. Booth looked out the airline window hoping his old friend would hurry up and make up his mind – they didn't have a lot of time.

Booth returned to his house a little after sunset to find Buffy and Giles sitting around his kitchen table noses to the books, or rather Giles's nose was in the book, Buffy looked bored as she stared at a pencil she held in her hand. Booth couldn't help but smile at the familiarity of the scene, this had a been a familiar scene for many years, Buffy and her friends nose in the books trying to discover the secrets behind the latest 'Big Bad' that threatened them. Buffy looked up him and smiled in return, seeming to know what he was thinking – they had always been in synch like that.

"Hey." He said putting his small bag down and walking to the kitchen.

"Hey, yourself." Buffy said in her flirty tone.

"Hello, Angel, I trust your trip was a success?" Giles questioned. Booth recognized the question inside a question.

"Ah, no, but it will work out." He said grabbing a drink from the fridge. "I see you didn't burn the place down or decide to bring a demon over to fight – the neighbors and I appreciate that." He said, looking over some of the material on the table. "Anything new?"

"We were just trying to learn all we can about how to close the portal and keep it that way." Buffy answered.

"We?" Her Watcher questioned, eyebrows raised.

"Giles, mostly, I've been moral support." Buffy answered.

Booth grinned, "What did you find?" he asked Giles.

"We have to destroy the amulet in order to close the portal. So I assume one of the demons will be carrying it on their person."

"Kill the demons and smash the amulet - that doesn't sound too hard."

"It will be guarded, they aren't just going to hand it over." Booth reasoned.

"So I go for the most heavily guarded, no big deal, besides, Giles brought my secret weapon." She stood and grabbed a covered item in hall closet. It was a red and silver battle axe – the Slayers axe. It was made for the Slayer, enhancing her powers, and deadly beautiful. Its blade seemed to hum with power, from the tip of the blade to the super sharp stake at the bottom of the handle. He had seen her slice a man in two with it.

"You have to assume that demons will continue to emerge from the portal until you kill them all or destroy the amulet and then kill them all. They plan to take over the world, I don't think this is going to be a small job."

"You know what they say about 'assuming' anything?" Buffy said trying to lighten the situation.

"You need to take him seriously, Buffy." Booth said leaning against the counter arms crossed.

"Don't go getting all dad on me too. I can handle this." She said protesting.

"I'm not your dad. And yes, you've handled bigger, but you've had someone who's had your back. Me, Giles, Xander," He paused, "Spike." He noticed her brief flush before refilling his glass.

Giles noticed the uncomfortable silence, smiling to himself at how well the other man knew how to push her buttons. He continued to research pretending to be oblivious. Giles really wanted to talk to the other man alone, he had some questions he wanted answered, but he wasn't sure Buffy needed to be there for the answers.

Buffy shrugged. "Giles and I are going to the rooftop to see if there is anyone new hanging around."

"Do you think there might be?" Booth asked.

"That's what we are going to find out." Buffy said standing and stretching, she was already dressed for stealth – black workout pants, black racerback tank, and black zip up jacket. Giles finished the page he was on and closed the book. He walked to the closet and pulled out a broadsword, a smaller version of Booth's and easier for a human to wield.

"Let me know if you find anything." Booth said as they headed out, Buffy gave him a fake salute and closed the door behind them.

Booth picked up his cell and dialed Brennan's home number. She more than likely wasn't home, but he didn't want to drive over there only to find out she was still at the office. It rang four times and he was about to hang up when she finally answered.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Bones?" He paused not knowing how to proceed. Her silence forced him to. "Look, Bones, don't go anywhere, I'm coming over talk."

"OK." She said finally before hanging up, hoping he could shed some light on what was happening and not make it worse.

--

William watched as Angel drove away in a dark tinted SUV. The agent drove off on the opposite direction Buffy and Giles had a few minutes before. After Angel had left his office in a huff, William had done some quick research on the man, discovering he had become a successful agent for the FBI, living in Washington D.C. and teamed up with a very famous forensic anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan. He now went by the name Seeley Booth. He also had a young son, but he was unmarried. That last part bothered William, especially seeing Buffy. She remained as beautiful as ever. William had always thought she was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen, and while he knew she had been fond of him, he knew what she felt for him could never equal what she had felt for Angel when she was younger. Angel had been right, she couldn't face a whole army by herself, and he would help her, but he didn't know if he could stand by and watch Buffy and Angel rekindle their lost love for each other. William started his car and followed Angel's SUV. He wasn't ready to confront Buffy yet.

--

Booth knocked on Brennan's apartment door, feeling nervous. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to her. Brennan answered, looking less like the professional forensic anthropologist that she was, and more like a young single woman in her jeans and plain blue scoop necked tee. She was much less intimidating like this.

"Hey Bones." He said.

"Come in." She answered abruptly, totally in character.

Booth entered her apartment, on edge – he wasn't real sure what he wanted to say – he just couldn't stand the thought of her not trusting him. "How are you?" He asked cautiously.

"Ready for you to tell me what's really going on." She paused for a moment. "Why did you go to California?"

"I went to get help." He answered, she raised her eyebrows for him to continue. "I didn't get it." He said helplessly, shrugging sadly, running a hand through his hair.

Brennan immediately recognized he was upset and instinct took over before she knew what was happening. "Can I do anything?"

He looked at her in surprise and gave a half smile. "I wish it was something your super brain could take care of, but I think it's going to take something more super than that." He said. "I'm glad you decided to talk to me……" He said relief in his voice.

"I'm not meeting you because I believe what you and Buffy were telling me, in fact it goes against everything that I am to believe what you were telling me." She interrupted him and paused. "But I trust you and I owe you the chance to tell me what is going on. Just tell me the truth."

Booth's phone chose that moment to ring. He glanced at the caller and answered, pointing a finger at Brennan, as to hold that thought. "Really? I'll be right there." He glanced at her in all seriousness. "There is a situation on the rooftop of the abandoned building." He paused, "Why don't you come with me, see what we're talking about." He asked hopefully. She nodded, and grabbed a jacket before following Booth out her front door. Proof was what she needed.

--

William observed the couple rush out of the apartment and jump into the FBI issued vehicle. He followed as the SUV rushed off. Something was up and he had a feeling it had something to do with Buffy. He felt a surge of protectiveness wash over him, something he hadn't felt in years, but it was familiar. William wanted to protect her, as a human he would be no good to her, but he couldn't turn away, so he continued to follow the SUV.

**_Let me know what you think! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thanks everyone - I appreciate the reviews!_**

Booth and Brennan made their way to the top of the building and found Buffy and Giles keeping the demon at bay. Brennan was amazed – the being stood well over six feet, with green scales that covered bulky muscles and an incredibly scary face. Fangs dripping with saliva, it hands fisted with the weaponry extending from its knuckles. It didn't seem worried about being out-numbered.

"What's the plan, Buffy." Booth called to her.

"I'm going to kill it, and you guys are going to be careful." She called engaging the beast. He swiped at her with its claws and she ducked. The beast was off balance, and Buffy used that to her advantage, she kicked him in the shoulder, sending him sprawling. He jumped up and she was ready, he struck forward with both hands, she dodged both, but he was careful not to become off center again. He charged her and she jumped up and over his head as he prepared to strike. Instead of turning to face her, he started toward Booth, who held his ground. Giles tossed Booth his broadsword and the two faced off. The demon pulled up short, growling in frustration, and lunged at Booth, sweeping his bladed hands at Booth's face. Booth blocked him like an expert, cutting the blades of one hand, angering the monster. The demon attacked again, but its anger was its downfall, it lunged too soon and Booth buried the sword into the demon's chest. The battle was over so quick that Buffy barely had time to rush to Booth's side.

"Are you OK?" She asked concerned.

"Fine," he said breathing heavily. "you still doubt me?"

"One is a lot different than an army." She reasoned.

"It's dead, right?" Brennan questioned, the scientist's curiosity emerging.

"Yeah." Buffy turned to her. "It's dead."

Brennan knelt by the body, studying and taking mental notes of the body and what had happened.

"Bones, be careful." Booth called to her. "We don't know how the chemicals from the demon will affect humans."

"I won't touch him." She promised. Brennan continued to study the demon. The group was talking a few feet away, but she was fascinated by the demon. A slight movement behind the pile of lumber a few feet away caught her attention. She glanced up and studied harder. Suddenly another demon leaped from behind the pile of debris separating Brennan from the rest of the group. She found herself pressed against the pile of lumber, and before she could think, she grabbed the nearest piece and swung it at the monster's head. It hit him, but only hard enough to make him angrier. The demon jerked the wood out of Brennan's hands and tossed it aside, ascending on her; she backed up against the pile of debris, but was out of places to go. Brennan watched as the demon prepared to take a swipe at her with its deadly claws, Booth and Buffy were too far away to reach her in time. She closed her eyes, waiting for the final blow. It never came – a figure ran out of the shadows, wielding an axe, blade gleaming. The demon jumped back, startled by the surprise attack. He regained his composure and engaged the newcomer, but it was too late, Buffy, Booth, and Giles had joined the fight. The demon realized he was outnumber and surrounded. He gave up, Buffy delivering the fatal blow. The group turned to the stranger who had appeared out of the shadows.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find your way here." Booth commented to the stranger.

"Couldn't let you take all the credit." He replied slightly out of breath. "This is a little harder than I remember it being." He commented wielding the axe with some familiarity.

Buffy took two steps forward, obviously shocked by the entrance of the stranger, "Spike?" She questioned. His hair was darker and shorter, he wore glasses, but it couldn't hide the deep blue of his eyes that was undeniably Spike.

He stepped to her looking down at her, she was petite. "No, love, my name is William." He said quietly, hoping for some understanding. Unfortunately, there was none. She regained her composure and slapped him hard across the face.

"Don't play with me, I know who you are." She said angrily.

He winced, hand on his cheek, "You may have been close once, but that was a long time ago." He stared her down until she flushed and he turned to Booth and Giles.

"See you two are still fighting the good fight, can't say I've missed it, but it could be a nice change of pace." He commented and then turned to Brennan who was coming out of her shock. "And who might you be, a new addition to the group? It's always nice to meet a strong woman." He said trying to flirt with her.

Booth jumped in, "This is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan, she's just learning about all of this, back off." He said protectively.

"Spike, what are you doing here." Giles asked the getting to the point.

"I was invited." He replied, pointing at Booth. "What, didn't our friend Angel tell you?" He said in mock surprise.

Buffy and Giles turned on Booth and replied, "No." In unison.

"How are you here, alive, I mean?" Buffy asked ignoring the fact that Brennan was still there.

"Same way our friend Angel is here." William responded.

"Angel had the Shanshu prophesy – try again."

William glanced at Booth waiting for the other man to take the lead – there was more going on than he knew about. "It was a little more complicated than that." Booth started.

"I figured as much, there were some inconsistencies in your history, I was meaning to ask you about them. Giles butted in.

"Peaches has a history? Must be boring." William grumbled. Booth glared at him – he hated that nickname and William knew it.

"At least I have one." Booth shot back.

"Spike has one too." Giles said with irritation, arguing was not helping anything.

"That still doesn't explain why you are here." Buffy said to William interrupting.

William looked at Booth. "That would be a question for that man over there. I was perfectly content to stay in L.A."

"How about we discuss this at my house, we're bound to be discovered up here." Booth said interrupting. Agreeing to finish this later, the group headed to Booth's house, Booth, Brennan, and William in one car, Buffy and Giles following in the rental car.

"Well, this is certainly an interesting turn of events." Giles commented, breaking the silence.

Buffy gave him a withering look, "That's putting it mildly." After a brief pause. "What is he even doing here, what are either of them doing here for that matter. Do you think they have nine lives like cats?" She questioned.

Giles chuckled, "Not likely. They appear to want to help you because a) it's something they feel obligated to do….."

"Great, that makes me feel good."

"Or b) because they both still have feelings for you."

"That's not any better. What about c)?" She asked hopefully.

"All of the above?"

--

"How is it that you are always surrounded by beautiful women. Still got the dark broody thing going for you 'eh? The ladies just eat that up don't they." William said to Brennan, giving her a crooked smile.

"Cut it out Spike, we've got enough going on without your mouth, too." Booth shot back.

"It's William, for now at least. Booth? Did you pick that name yourself, because man, if you didn't I'd have asked them to pull another name out of the hat. You're named after restaurant furniture." William continued.

Booth glared at him in the rearview mirror, and Brennan stifled a giggle, both men looked at her as she tried to cover her smile. "See the Doc agrees with me." William said motioning with his hands triumphantly.

"No, it's just I've never thought about your name like that before." She protested. Booth rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm starting to remember why I never liked you." Booth said through clenched teeth.

"Aw, you don't mean that. Now me on the other hand, I know why I don't like you – it never was much fun living in your shadow. That's why I tried to so damn hard to get out of it, made quite a name for myself too."

"And that was something to be proud of." Booth said with irritation.

"At the time I was." He paused. "and why are you so grumpy, you asked for my help, remember." William said from the back seat.

"I am beginning to think it was a horrible mistake, and I was only grumpy when you were around." Booth said irritably, pulling into his driveway and stalking toward his house.

"I think he's really mad." Brennan said to William as they watched him walk away.

"Nah. He'll be over it by the time we get inside you'll see, love." He said opening the car door for her.

They entered the house to find Booth leaning against the sink beer in hand. "That is just what the doctor ordered, always liked to wind down after a good demon fight with a pint. Got an extra?" He asked. Booth pointed to the fridge and walked out of the kitchen, not saying anything. Brennan watched him go, concern on her face. "Don't worry, he'll be fine." William tried to reassure her.

Buffy and Giles walked in and immediately noticed the tension in the air. Booth was sitting on his couch staring into space, drinking a beer, William, hands propped against the kitchen counter was also holding a beer was watching them, and Brennan was sitting at the dining room table looking between the two men.

"What happened here?" Buffy asked looking from one to the other.

"Apparently, they have alpha male dominance issues." Brennan replied. Booth and William shot her dirty looks.

"So they are just being their normal selves, then." Buffy said hanging up her light jacket and putting the weapons in the closet. "That's a relief, I thought something was really wrong." She walked into the kitchen to grab herself a beer, too. William held her gaze, neither blinking until she stood inches from him, unmoving. "You want to get out of my way?" She asked, he was standing in the way of the refrigerator door. He took a step to the side and waved an arm gallantly, still holding her gaze. The two were challenging each other, daring the other to look away first. William glanced at her arm, and reached for her. She jerked away. He held his arms up in mock surrender,

"Looks like you've been sliced and diced by that demon before." He commented on her healing wound.

"It's healing." Buffy answered turning away, and awkwardly chose a seat at the table with Brennan.

Brennan sat back watching each of them in their own silence. Giles had propped himself up in a doorway, Buffy at the table with her, Booth on the couch, and William in the kitchen. "So this is normal, everyone not talking?" Brennan asked in confusion.

Booth looked up at her, startled, having forgotten she was there.

"No, its not." Buffy interrupted Booth. "Usually there is a lot of talking, that's my forte, so I'll get to doing what I do best." She looked to Booth, "So why is he here?" Pointing to William.

"We need him." He answered. Buffy's expression turned angry. Out of the corner of his eye he watched William cross his arms, smiling smugly.

"We don't need him! If you remember correctly, there is no we, I said I don't need you either! You are just going to get yourselves killed. I won't have it. There is not going to be any more discussion about this!" She stalking out, slamming the door behind her.

"What is going on here? Why do you feel William can help?" Giles asked Booth, the Watcher knowing something else was going on.

"I had an idea, that's all, I don't know if it will even work, but I figured it was worth a try." Booth walked over to Brennan. "Bones, will you go keep Buffy company, I need to talk to Giles for a minute." He motioned to the young woman sitting in his patio furniture looking up at the stars.

"You're just trying to get rid of me." She commented.

"Yes, but just give us a minute, OK - please?"

"I'm not good with people, you know that, what do you want me to talk about?"

"Bones, you are better than you give yourself credit for, you'll think of something." Brennan stood up reluctantly and headed for the door. "She doesn't like me."

"You don't really like her either, so you're even." She gave him a dark look.

--

Buffy looked up as Brennan came onto the porch.

"They kicked you out, huh?"

"Not really." Buffy regarded the Dr. – and even though she really didn't care for her, Angel did, and that meant something. "Let's talk." She said desperately.

"Talk?" Brennan said.

"Yeah, talk. You know about, Angel. I mean Booth." She said

"Why?" Brennan winced, regretting her harsh tones, Booth had wanted her to keep Buffy busy, cutting off the conversation wasn't helping. "Why do you want to talk about him?" Brennan asked guardedly

Buffy hesitated not sure how to continue. "I know you don't like me, and honestly you aren't my favorite person right now," she noticed the other woman stiffen, but continued, "but I feel you need to know a few things about An-Booth and me and what you witnessed earlier. It might help explain a few things." Brennan remained quiet and Buffy continued. "Demons exist, you've seen them, but vampires exist, too,." She paused before continuing. "I am a Vampire Slayer. I was called to duty when I was 16, I am the Chosen One, it is my destiny to kill vampires and demons until one of them kills me. When that happens the next Vampire Slayer will be called. Vampires are my main focus. The general public knows nothing of what lurks in the shadows and most of them wouldn't believe it."

"So you fight monsters. By yourself?' Bones questioned unbelieving.

"No, I have help. I have special abilities – I have extraordinary strength and speed as well as an increased healing ability." She lifted her sleeve to reveal the three slices from the demon. "That happened on the rooftop that first night." The wound was already almost healed. "It would have requires stitches for any normal person."

"He got a piece of you with the three blades from his hands." Bones answered.

"Yes," Buffy said.

"So you fight alone?" Brennan asked sounding more open minded.

"No, my Watcher, Giles, he is part of a council that researches and records anything supernatural as well as keeping histories of all the past slayers"

"So you and your watcher…"

"And my friends. I have been blessed with incredibly brave and loyal friends. It is only because of them that I am still here – I am one of the oldest slayers on record – we have unusually short life spans." She said matter of factly.

"Booth – he was one of the friends you mentioned?" Brennan asked.

"Yes, at first he was something of a guardian angel, helping – he always seemed to know when I needed him. I eventually got under his skin." Buffy said, then sobered. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him." Buffy said. "He helped me as long as he could," Buffy paused, a look of sadness on her face. "then he had to leave. Our destinies led us in opposite directions. He had bigger things to do."

"It's his sense of duty – I've seen it." Brennan said. "That must have been when he joined the army and then the FBI."

"And became your partner." Buffy finished.

Brennan was quiet, thinking about her partner and the incredible story the young woman had just told her. "He's not perfect, you know." Brennan said.

"Oh, I….." Buffy started, but Brennan interrupted.

"He shot a clown." Brennan said.

"What?!" Buffy sat up straighter "Was it a demon or something?"

"No, nothing like that. It was on the top of an ice-cream truck, playing loud annoying music."

"What!?"

"He was having anger issues surfacing from a case where a convicted serial killer fell to his death from my apartment balcony."

"Anger issues, huh? Angel angry was never a pretty sight. Does he still get all dramatic and emotional when a case is bothering him."

"Yeah, he does, it makes me uncomfortable, he's got many alpha male tendencies, but that one always throws me off guard." Brennan replied crinkling her nose. "Why do you keep calling him Angel?"

Buffy paused before answering. "That's how I knew him." She said vaguely.

--

Booth watched as Brennan took a seat with Buffy. He turned back to his guests and realized they were doing the same.

"Well, they're not pulling out each other's hair yet, I think that is a good sign." William said.

"Nobody has said anything yet." Booth said.

"They're ladies, not heathens, they will conduct themselves as such, even if they don't like each other." Giles said none to confidently.

"You know who we're talking about right." Booth said to Giles.

"Yes," the older gentleman said turning back to the conversation at hand. "Angel, what do you want to discuss?"

Booth looked at William, "I assume you are here because you miraculously found the other piece to this." He said holding up his half of the medallion and handing it to Giles. William reached into his pocket and pulled out his lighter. "There is no smoking in here." Booth said quickly, William made a face as he opened the bottom half of the lighter and pulled out the other half of Booth's medallion and handed it to Giles. Giles studied the two pieces and went to fit them together.

"NO!" Booth and William said in unison, grabbing for the Watchers hands.

Giles jumped back, "I wasn't going to put it together, what do you take me for, an amateur?"

"Sorry." Booth said.

"It's not like that would have been the first dumb thing you've done." William said.

"I beg your pardon." Giles said indignantly.

"Knock it off!" Booth and Giles glared at William, who grabbed another beer from the fridge.

"Now what do these do?" Giles questioned.

The two former vampires looked at each other. "They summon the Powers that Be." Booth answered. "We died in that alley, but the Powers That Be brought us back, gave us our lives back, and some protection along with it." Booth pointed to the protection tattoo on his arm and to the like one on William's.

"So what you're suggesting……..?" Giles asked not quite understanding.

"Angel is suggesting we ask the Powers to turn us back into vampires in order to beat this Big Bad." William said in exasperation.

"They would do that?" Giles answered in amazement.

"We don't know. They never really explained the rules." Booth replied.

"Oh." Giles said looking at the two small pieces in his hand.

"Everything could go hunky-dorey and they turn us back, or they could laugh in our faces and turn us to dust, you never know with these higher powers." William said.

"Say it worked, what then, You'd ask to change back?" Giles asked.

"We haven't gotten that far." Booth said. "but, yes."

"You need to think about everything you'd be giving up if you weren't able to become human again." Giles looked at Booth. "Are you willing to give up seeing your son grow up?"

"No." Booth answered.

"But who do you call when the world needs saving one more time – it's champions." William replied.

Giles sighed, wiping his glasses. "I think this is something that the two of you need to think long and hard about before making any final decisions. I suggest not telling Buffy until you decide."

"I think that's smart." Booth agreed and looked at William, who nodded. Booth opened the sliding door to his porch and poked his head out. "Hey, Bones, Buffy, you two doing OK out here?"

"Just a little girl talk, that's all." Buffy replied.

"Girl talk, huh? I'm not sure that I like the sound of that." He replied.

"Worried?" Buffy said innocently.

"Should I be?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Not unless you are keeping something from me." She said more seriously.

"Nothing I feel the need to share with you at the moment." He said.

Brennan regarded her partner, he had been trying to keep the mood light, but he had a dangerous edge in his voice. Half of Booth's face was hidden in shadow, giving him an almost dangerous air. She wanted to help relieve the worry she saw there as well, but she hadn't a clue what she could do. He noticed her worried look and tried to make light of it.

Booth gave her a reassuring smile, and said "I'll let you know if something is going on." He promised walking back into the house.

Buffy and Brennan stood and followed him inside. Brennan gathered her purse and started digging around for her keys.

"Leaving us so soon?" William asked, coming up beside him.

"I think so, you guys have catching up to do I'm sure." Brennan said fumbling for her keys.

"I'm not sure caching up with this group is healthy for any of us." He said. Brennan looked up at him, curious at that statement and caught him watching Buffy. He had a wistful expression on his face.

"Why don't you talk to her?" Brennan said.

He looked back at her, and gave a sad smile. "She's not interested in talking to me. She's got Angel for that. Me – all we ever had were insults and a few rolls in the hay – that's what we did best." He said bitterly. "I'm not here to talk anyway – I'll let the three musketeers handle the decision making, I'm just here for a fight – 't's been a while since I've been in a good one."

"What is considered a 'good fight'?" She questioned,

He grinned, a dangerous smile, as if relishing the memories of past fights. "A good fight, is any fight where you are outnumbered, the body count promises to be high, and there is a lot of blood."

Brennan was at a loss for words. "Bones. You OK?" Booth said walking up, giving William a dirty look.

"Fine. William was just explaining the definition of a good fight." She replied.

Booth narrowed his eyes. "I'm not sure I like the sound of that." He noticed her holding her purse. "Are you leaving?" He asked.

"I was thinking about it. You guys have stuff to talk about I'm sure." She said.

"Talking is overrated." William said grabbing his bag and turned to Booth, "Where am I crashing, preferably not the couch, not good for the back you know." He said grabbing his lower back.

Booth thought for a minute, looking perplexed. " I only have two extra bedrooms." He said looking from Giles, to Buffy, and back to William. "Somebody's going to have to double up if no one is willing to take the couch." He pointed out.

"I'm not sleeping with any of you." William said.

"I have an extra bedroom." Brennan offered.

"I'm going with her." Buffy said quickly grabbing her stuff. "Hanging out with three guys is asking for quality time with smelly socks and dirty clothes."

"Giles you can have the room second on the left, Spike, you can have the one first room on the left – I think you'll like it." Booth said with a grin as the two heading in the direction of their rooms.

"What the hell is this!" William said sticking his head back into the hallway. "I have to sleep in a toy car. This is ridiculous."

"You don't like Parker's bed." Booth asked innocently. William went back in the room, grumbling. Booth turned to the girls, who were about to head out. "I'll give you a ride. You rode over here with me, remember?" He said to Brennan.

She shook her head tiredly, "It's been a long night."

Buffy yawned as she got in the backseat of Booth's SUV. "I know I'm ready to crash, too."

They rode in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Booth pulled up to Brennan's apartment, dropping them by the front doors. "I'll bring Buffy back in the morning." Brennan said to her partner.

"I don't think Giles had anything specific for me other than normal training stuff. No biggie, I can get to it whenever. I'm sure he'll be researching most of the night anyway." Buffy responded.

"I'm taking Parker to the park in the morning, Rebecca is taking him to see his grandparents later that afternoon." Booth responded looking over the steering wheel absently.

Brennan laid a hand on his forearm, he turned to look at her. "Try and get some sleep." She said. He smiled and put the car in drive, pulling away.

--

William looked around the room he was staying in and dropped his bag on the bed. The single bed was red and blue and in the shape of a race car. The bed spread was the same bright colors, covered in race car drivers, race cars, and checkered flags. There were toys and books placed on bookshelves around the room. Beside the bed there was a table with a small lamp and a picture of Booth and a small boy, William assumed to be his son. William wasn't quite ready for bed, so he went looking for another beer and some TV. Giles was sitting at the dining room table engrossed in his research. Grabbing a beer, he sat on the couch and started flipping through channels. Giles looked up in irritation.

"Do you mind?" Giles asked.

"What?" William asked.

"Could you turn that off? I'm trying to concentrate."

"What do you expect me to do now?" William asked turning off the TV.

"You could help me research." Giles replied.

"That wasn't my thing, you know that, I was more into blood and violence, remember?" William said taking a swig of beer.

"Blood and violence." Giles repeated, pausing. "I do recall there were other things you were into other than that." He said looking down at his books again.

William narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean." He asked.

"Nothing. You were never one to do the right thing for the sole purpose of doing the right thing. There was always an ulterior motive. So I have been asking myself why you are here." Giles said.

"Ouch – tell me how you really feel, not that care Rupert. I told you, Angel said Buffy needed our help. And because of the blood and violence – it's been ages since I've been in a good fight." He said trying to brush off Giles's comment. "So my 'ulterior motive' as you call it is a little death and gore – I am still the selfish monster you always thought me to be – having real blood running through my veins hasn't changed me that much."

"So I see." Giles said looking at his books once more. "I don't want you to hurt her again." He said quietly, looking at the other man.

William took a slow swig of beer before answering. "I do believe you have that part of the story wrong, old man. She hurt me. I died for her and she lied to me at the very end. Told me she loved me, she did. The one thing I'd been dying to hear her tell me, and when she finally said it – it was insincere, a slap in the face. She only said it because she wanted to ease her conscience – I die for her and she loves me, makes the story sound better when she tells it later." William said angrily slamming the empty bottle in the trash and crossing his arms. "Bet she never told you that part of the story." He said, a bitter grin on his face.

Giles took off his glasses and wiped them off before answering. "No, she has never mentioned that part to me." William smiled triumphantly, "But before you go thinking she was unaffected by your death, or had no feelings for you, I want you to hear this. Buffy has always kept herself closed off emotionally from others, it is what makes her a good leader, and keeps her strong, which in turn is how she is still alive and one of the best Slayers that ever lived. She can't afford too much emotion, it would get her killed. That being said, I've only seen her break twice, once when she sent Angel to the hell dimension and left town, and the other after the fight in the alley with Wolfram and Hart. Buffy had a vision of yours and Angel's death. I've seen her upset, but never hysterical. She drove herself to the alley – in truth I don't know how she didn't have an accident – having to see for herself. When she returned from L.A. she was devastated, wouldn't eat or sleep for days, or tell us anything except that she'd seen ashes. I was worried she wouldn't bounce back from it."

"But she did and everyone is no worse for it. Thanks for the trip down memory lane, Rupert, I forgot how tiring your little speeches can be." William interrupted, pushing off the counter to walk away. Giles stood and blocked his way.

"I'd appreciate you not interrupting me, I'm not finished." Giles challenged the other man to walk around him. William grudgingly stepped back. "She eventually came back to us, but remained closed off, and I'd often see her rubbing the palm of her left hand. She has a scar – from a burn." Giles noticed William pale, and smiled inwardly, knowing he'd hit a nerve with the ex-vampire. "I asked her about it, and she said it was her way of remembering. You, specifically."

William looked down, but not before Giles saw pain and grief cross his features. Spike had always been emotional, and when it came to Buffy, had always worn his heart on his sleeve. Giles, relieved at getting that out in the open, was disturbed when William looked up and his expression had completely changed – it was bitter and angry.

"I'm not the only one who has left scars on her. She has a bite mark on her neck from her one true love, Angel. You don't have to worry about me being the one to hurt your precious Slayer. You should be having the father/boyfriend conversation with her other ex." William said walking by Giles. Booth walked back into the apartment, throwing his keys on the table. "Perfect timing. Angel, Giles wants to talk to you. I'm going to bed." William said walking in to the bedroom slamming the door.

"What was that about?" Booth asked confused.

Giles shook his head. "Oh, the usual, I tried to reason with Spike. You know how well reason works with him."

Booth nodded in agreement. "Unfortunately, I need him back out here." He said to the Watcher. "Hey, Spike, get back out here, we need to talk." Booth called through the closed door.

"Sod off. It can wait until tomorrow." William called through the door.

"Just because you are staying Parker's room doesn't mean you can act like him." Booth said. He sighed. "I'm worried we are going to run out of time."

William opened the door suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"I heard they are going to start working on the monument again tomorrow. I'd say we're looking at a battle going down in the next couple of days. We need to contact the Powers that Be soon." Booth said gravely to William.

"Have you thought this through?' Giles said.

"Parker is leaving with his mother tomorrow afternoon to visit his grandparents for a week. I get to see him briefly tomorrow morning. I figure after he leaves we can contact the Powers and see if they will help us." He turned to William. "You still in?"

"Nothing has changed on this end." He paused, compassion on his face, as much as he and Angel fought, they had been through a lot together. "What are you going to tell your son if this doesn't go as planned?"

"I'm not going to tell him anything. Hopefully when he gets back everything will be back to normal." Booth answered.

"And if it's not?" William asked.

"Best case, I'll be undead, and its not like I've never lived that way before, worst case, I'm dead and I'll have another fatherless son in the world." He said with a sigh. He looked at Giles. "We'll need your help. Don't tell Buffy, she'll try to stop us. Take her patrolling or training, or whatever, Spike and I need her out of the house while we do this. One of us will call you when its over." Booth said grimly.

"What you are both doing, I have a lot of respect for you, I just hope this isn't a mistake." Giles said looking from one to the other. He went and sat back down at the table. William went back into the room, and Booth headed to his room, he had a couple of letters to write.

--

"I can't believe you woke me up this early on a Saturday." Buffy grumbled as she and Brennan pulled up to Booth's house.

"I wanted to get you here early in case Giles needed you for something. Besides we aren't that early, Booth's already gone to pick up Parker." Brennan replied, ignoring the grumpiness in Buffy's voice.

"I bet Giles isn't even up yet." Buffy responded.

"Then I guess you can just talk to William." Brennan said as she walked into the house.

"Even better!" Buffy said sarcastically.

The house was quiet. William was sitting outside with a cup of coffee staring into space. The books Giles had been reading were still on the table, but there was no sign of the Watcher, he appeared to still be asleep. Buffy walked over and filled a coffee mug, leaning on the kitchen counter. Brennan walked out to the patio, William looked up startled, he had been deep in thought.

"Good morning, I didn't mean to startle you." She apologized.

"Just thinking, love, happy to have a lovely lady break me from my brooding." He replied good naturedly.

"How long has Booth been gone?" She questioned.

"He picked up Parker for breakfast and they were going to the park, he asked me to have you call him when you got here." William replied with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He looked sad. She felt her heart go out to him, something was definitely wrong.

"Thanks." She paused before walking back inside, "Are you OK?" She asked.

"Just peachy, enjoying the sun's all." William said turning back to his staring.

Brennan walked back inside to find Buffy watching the interaction between her and William. "He seems sad." Brennan said with concern to the other woman as she grabbed her cell phone to call Booth.

"He's probably just in a mood." Buffy replied. Brennan shrugged, turning her attention to her phone as Booth answered. She nodded a few times, and after an 'uh-huh' hung up, and turned to Buffy.

"I'm going to meet him at the park, he has something for me. I'll see you later." Brennan said.

Buffy nodded, "later roomie." Buffy called after her. The front door closed as the doctor left. Buffy looked out at the patio again, deciding whether or not she wanted to risk a confrontation by attempting to talk to Spike. Sighing, she slid the glass door open and poked her head out.

"Giles's still asleep?" Buffy asked awkwardly.

"S'far as I know he is, I'm not his babysitter." William answered not even looking at her.

The fact that he hardly acknowledged her, irritated her. "What's your problem? Wake up on the wrong side of the car this morning?" Buffy snapped back.

"I was just fine, enjoying a bit of sunshine until you came out here in a nasty temper." William said angrily.

"Fine! I'll just go….." She said heading back inside.

"Might as well stay, seeing as how my moods shot now." He said quickly. Buffy was apprehensive, but noticed the anger seemed to be leaving his face, he almost seemed hopeful that she would join him. Before she knew what she was doing, she found herself sitting in the seat he had pushed out for her with his foot. She sat back in her chair observing the man across the table. He wore lightweight navy cotton drawstring pants and no shirt – his compact body had always been well muscled and very toned, it appeared he still worked to maintain the same physical appearance if not the super strength. His light brown hair was messy from sleep and from behind his glasses, his deep blue eyes regarded her with curiosity. He unnerved her, and she didn't like the implications.

"So you're just sitting out here, staring into space?" Buffy asked.

"I was out here watching the sunrise. I spent over 100 years hiding from it, but it never gets old enjoying the first heat from the rise of the sun."

"I guess I take it for granted." Buffy remarked.

"People do." He said with a smirk.

Buffy found herself staring, unable to stop the flood of memories that bombarded her. Spike, trying to kill her. Spike, calling a truce and helping her defeat Angelus and save Giles. Spike, confessing his love for her and her telling him he was beneath her. Spike, risking his life to protect her sister, Dawn. Spike, standing up to her violently, violence which led to passion. Spike, crazy with guilt from the soul he had regained to make her love him. And the last memory, Spike, burning, as he saved them all with his death. She owed him so much, he had been her strength and her champion, and she had missed him. She looked down quickly, and without thinking began rubbing the palm of her left hand. William eyes widened and his breath caught as he watched the play of emotions cross her face. He reached over slowly, and took her hand, surprising them both. Gently he splayed her fingers and rubbed a forefinger over the scar. Buffy wanted to jerk her hand away, but she could only stare as he gently traced the scars he'd caused long ago.

"I'm sorry, pet. I never meant to leave a scar on you." His voice quiet.

She jerked her hand away, his voice breaking her trance. "It's nothing." She said quickly.

He half smiled as he stood up, "Nothing, eh? Sure felt like something to me. But I guess if I'd known it was nothing, I wouldn't have stood by you like I did." He said walking inside.

Stunned at how she had been misinterpreted, he was almost down the hall before she caught up with him. "The scar is nothing. Nothing compared to how it felt to lose you only to find out later you were alive and didn't care enough to tell me. So don't give me the sob story about how I never loved you, because if you knew me at all or felt the way you confessed you did, you would have come back." She said angrily waving a hand in his face.

William grabbed her hand as it waved by, and forced it down, realizing if she wanted she could easily throw him off. She had made some incorrect allegations about him, and he was prepared to set her straight, whether she beat him or not. "You professed to love me, as I died for you. You know how long I'd wanted to hear you say that to me?" He said jerking her wrist. She lost some of her balance and fell into him, her right hand steadying herself against his chest, under which she could feel his rapid heart beat. Her eyes widened in surprise. "But you didn't mean it. It would have been better if you'd never said anything." He said harshly, Buffy recognized the angry petulant look of the vampire he used to be.

"If you really believe that, then why are you here?" Buffy said quietly, looking into his angry blue eyes. He pushed her away and walked into his room where he loudly slammed the door. She stood there, rubbing her wrist as a sleepy Giles emerged from his room rubbing his eyes.

"What is going on?" Giles asked confused.

Buffy sighed and pointed to the closed door of Spike's room. Giles raised his eyebrows and nodded in understanding. Buffy sat in silence as Giles got himself some coffee, he sat down next to her.

"You OK?" Giles asked concerned.

"Right as rain." Buffy said, trying to be upbeat and failing.

"Buffy, we have too much to worry about without feelings for past boyfriends getting in the way." He said gently.

"He was never my boyfriend, so no feelings to worry about." She said dodging him.

"I wasn't talking only about Spike."

Before she could respond, William emerged from his room changed in a t-shirt and black athletic shorts. "Morning Rupert." He acknowledged the Watcher, ignoring Buffy.

"Yes, uh, goodmorning, Spike, going for a run?"

"Can't get anything by you." William responded sarcastically.

"You and Angel, ……" Giles said letting the sentence go unfinished.

"We'll call you, don't worry." William said waving over his shoulder as he walked out the front door.

"I see your conversation went well." Giles said to Buffy.

She gave him a withering look. "What were you two talking about? What are he and Angel up to?" She said suspiciously.

"Research on their own, I'm not sure of the exact details." Giles said. "We need to get moving I want you to do some reconnaissance and there are some libraries I would like to check out."

"Sounds great." She said unenthusiastically.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing! This chapter is a good bit longer, but I had to go into the history of Angel - you'll see why. It's good, I promise! _**

Brennan pulled into the parking lot of the park Booth and Parker frequented. She had come along a few times and observed Booth interact with his son. Booth was a very good father and Parker was obviously very special to him; Brennan felt honored to be allowed to participate in the father son bonding. She spotted Booth kneeling beside his son, deep in conversation. She smiled imagining what they were talking about so seriously. As she walked up, Parker spotted her and waved, running off to get an ice-cream cone. Booth turned in her direction and smiled. He was dressed casually in jeans and a dark grey t-shirt, with his hands on his hips, his signature stance. He had asked her here for a specific purpose, and she was more than a little nervous about what he wanted from her.

"Hey, Bones." He said, smiling warmly, but his eyes betrayed how tired he was.

"Hey, how's Parker?" She said quickly.

He smiled. "Fine, he's getting an after breakfast dessert. I couldn't tell him no." He looked at his son, who was having a hard time choosing which flavor, and smiled sadly. "You and Buffy do OK last night?"

"Yeah, she was a bit concerned about not having a TV, but I think she was tired and went right to sleep." Brennan responded.

"Giles learn anything new?"

"I don't know, William was the only one awake when we got there." Brennan responded.

Booth frowned. "Leaving them alone together may not have been the best idea."

"You still have feelings for her." Brennan asked abruptly.

Booth smiled, used to his partner's abrupt manner. "I'll always care about her. I loved her with all my heart at one point in my life, but I made a choice and had to let her go. I got over us, and I think she has too."

"I don't presume to be able to read people at all, but I feel there is something unfinished between Buffy and William."

"That doesn't surprise me." The two watched as Parker spoke with a young boy about his own age, and the two boys headed to the sandbox. "Thanks for coming, Bones." He paused. "I need you to do something for me."

"Ok." She said hesitantly.

He grabbed a hard backed book off the bench beside him and handed it to her. Two sealed envelopes were sticking out the top of it. She read the title – Angel – and looked at him questioningly.

"Don't open the letters now, don't open them unless something happens. I would like you to read the book though. Please?"

"If something happens? You mean if something happens to you." She said.

He looked back at his son. "I trust that you will keep it for me?" He said evasively.

"Of course." She said feeling herself choke up.

"It's also for you too." He said quietly making her meet his eyes. Her blue eyes started to well up and he pulled her into an embrace. She rested her head on his strong shoulder and felt a tear run down her cheek, she brought her hand up and quickly wiped it away, hoping he hadn't noticed. She pulled away and made an effort to not meet his gaze, hoping when she looked up her tears would have cleared up. Gaining her composure, she looked up and found her partner watching his son, arms crossed, a sad expression on his handsome face.

"What's going to happen?" she asked.

He gave a half smile, "I'm not exactly sure. But hopefully, William and I can become more of a help to Buffy instead of a liability."

"Become?" She questioned, catching the odd choice of words. A chill went up her spine as realization set in. "What does that mean?"

"We're going to ask for a little help." He replied simply.

"When?" She choked out.

"Soon." He said running a hand through his hair, tiredly. "Please don't mention anything to Buffy."

She reached out and touched his arm, looking at the man who had become her best friend and her family – she couldn't imagine not having him in her life. "I don't want anything to happen to you." She said simply.

"Neither do I." He said trying to be humorous, but failing.

Brennan glanced at Parker and then back at his father. "I'll let you and Parker spend some time together. Tell him I said 'hello', and," She seemed to search for the right words, "be careful." Directing the last part at Booth.

"I'll see you later." He said nodding.

Brennan nodded and hurried to her car. She drove to her apartment in a trance, hardly remembering how she got there. She removed the white envelope and stared at it, wondering what was inside, but not wanting to go against Booth's wishes, she put it in her bedside table, hoping never to have to find out what it said. She stared at the book and sat down in her most comfortable chair and began to read.

Angel: A hero's quest for redemption

Under the title stated it was a biography written by the Watchers Council in England and that it was divided into three parts Liam, Angelus, and Angel – the first part being the shortest. Brennan turned the page and a date in the mid 1700's jumped out at her. She began reading about Liam, a 20-something year old son of a wealthy Irish landowner. He was spoiled and lazy, spending most of his time in taverns and gambling halls, much to his father's disappointment. By the time he was 27 his father was fed up with his behavior, and after a particularly terrible fight, Liam went to the local tavern, drinking more than normal. Upon leaving, he wandered down a deserted alley, where a feminine voice called out to him. She was absolutely beautiful, very petite, with blond hair framing a heart shaped face and bright blue eyes. She looked like an angel. She was, however, anything but – she was the vampire Darla.

That was the end of the first section, but at the bottom of the page, as a footnote, it stated that there were no known pictures of Liam in existence. Brennan got up to replenish her drink before starting the next section, which was considerably longer. Brennan turned the page and a charcoal drawing of a man and woman stared back, names penciled in under it, Darla and Angelus. Without a doubt the woman was beautiful, but seeing her partners face staring back at her, dressed as a man living in the 18th century, white button down shirt opened at the throat, long jacket covering it, and his hair tied neatly at his neck, was the greatest shock of all. Booth's face, dark gaze and strong jaw, stared back at her, he was holding Darla in an intimate embrace, bodies pressed closely together. Brennan tore her eyes from what she was reading, her heart beating wildly. What did this mean, why had Booth given this to her? She didn't know but felt compelled to keep reading. She started the next section.

Liam was almost incapacitated from alcohol and made an easy target for Darla, who morphed into her vampire features and bit him, draining him, and then siring him. Brennan was not familiar with the terminology, luckily the authors had made a footnote with definitions. The authors don't know for sure why Darla decided to turn Liam instead of kill him. It was speculated that she fell for his looks, calling him Angelus, the one with the angelic face, or that she wanted someone as beautiful as her for a companion.

Brennan looked into their faces – neither of which seemed to be faces of a killer. She went back to reading, disturbed when Angelus returned to his home and brutally killed his whole family. The next 50 pages were filled with death and destruction at the hands of Darla and Angelus. The two traveled all over Europe, terrorizing and torturing people simply for the fun of it. Angelus, especially, loved to torture people just to see how they would scream. Using their screams as an aphrodisiac, Angelus and Darla would have sex amidst the dead bodies. One of the most disturbing stories involved a young woman named Druscilla. Angelus found her particularly intriguing, but instead of just killing her, he killed her family in front of her, tortured her until she lost her mind, and then sired her, creating for himself an insane vampire. Druscilla went on to sire William the Bloody, who, in another footnote Brennan read, was later known as Spike after the weapon that he favored - a railway spike. It also listed the title of his history. Folded into the next page was another drawing. The four of them were walking through a city street. The city around them was ablaze, carts were overturned in the streets, people were fleeing their homes, but the four of them seemed unfazed – destruction was second nature to them. Angelus and Darla had the same expressions as the last picture, older and wiser than their traveling partners, while excitement clearly showed on the other two's faces. Spike was a bit shorter and leaner than Angelus, his eyes were bright and his smile was chilling – Brennan recognized him instantly, having seen a hint of that wicked smile in William. Druscilla had jet black hair and dark eyes, making her already pale complexion seem paler. She was laughing, holding Spike's hand – they appeared well matched.

Brennan continued to read about the foursome's reign of terror. They finally parted ways when Spike tired of sharing Druscilla with Angelus. Spike challenged Angelus, it was a fight that neither won, but Spike took Druscilla and left. The story continued with a gift Darla gave Angelus. It was a young Gypsy girl that he later killed, not concerned about the Gypsies retaliation. Upon finding the girl dead, the Gypsies cursed Angelus, changing his undead life forever. The last picture in the second section showed Angelus and Darla in their vamp face. Gone were the beautiful faces of Angelus and Darla, in their place were two horrid ugly monsters. Their brows had become more pronounced, with definite ridges around their eyes. The eyes had a cat like quality, no longer the brown of Angelus or the blue of Darla, glowing green. Long fangs protruded from the mouth, looking deadly sharp. The vamp face was scarier than Brennan had imagined it would be. Brennan glanced up, turning on the lamps around her, and filled her drink one more time, before starting on the last and longest section – Angel.

With the Gypsy curse, Angel was born. The Gypsy curse returned Angelus's soul – allowing him to feel remorse for all of the heinous acts he had committed. His curse also came with the stipulation that if he had one moment of true happiness, he would lose his soul and turn back into the evil soulless monster he had once been. Angelus was horrified with the damage his hundred year reign of terror had caused. Now calling himself Angel, he decided then to never feed off of a human again. That decision proved difficult to keep, it went against every instinct he had not to feed on human blood, he was a vampire it was his natue. For many years he struggled and nearly starved, finding nourishment in rats and whatever small animals he could find, but for the most part he starved in the shadows and tried to hide from his guilt. Brennan realized there had been no pictures depicting this part of his life, he had become like the shadows he hid in. It wasn't until he moved to Sunnydale, California and stumbled across the slayer, Buffy, that his undead life began to have some meaning. Angel still hid in the shadows, but would emerge to lend a hand when Buffy and her friends needed him. The more he helped the more the Slayer intrigued him. His interest in the slayer was tested when Darla returned mading him choose between her and Buffy. In a difficult decision, Angel saved Buffy and killed Darla. Buffy was an enigma, she was forbidden, she was young, and full of life, beginning the ill-fated relationship of slayer and vampire. Theirs was an impossible relationship, and in a moment of true happiness with Buffy, Angel lost his soul and became the evil soulless Angelus once more.

Brennan looked up for a moment, realizing she was breathing hard. The story she was reading was too impossible to be true, things like this could not happen, Science could prove that – but she had seen the green scaley monster with her own eyes, and Buffy had seemed completely lucid as she spoke of being the 'Slayer'. Booth believed as well, and if she was reading between the lines, he was trying to tell her he wasn't what he seemed. She couldn't stop reading, not now.

With Angelus back, Buffy had to change tactics and fight to kill her vampire lover. Angelus reverted to his old ways by stalking Buffy, torturing her friends, and killing those she loved. He was no longer the man she loved - he had to be stopped and Buffy killed him. Through a mystical twist of fate, Angel returned from hell, brought back by evil forces that were convinced he could be a tool to use against the slayer. He eventually broke the hold over him, and knowing the forces of evil wouldn't be deterred, he left Sunnydale and the woman he loved in order to protect her.

Brennan turned the page and found two pictures. The first one depicted Angel standing with two men. The three appeared to have been in conversation that was interrupted by the photographer. The caption read Angel, Gunn, and Wesley – the Hyperion Hotel, Los Angeles, California. Angel was on the left, a tall muscular black man – Brennan assumed to be Gunn – was in the middle, and a thin scholarly looking young man with glasses, Wesley, stood on the right. Wesley looked similar to what Giles may have looked like as a younger man. Brennan turned her gaze back to Angel, looking for any indication the man in question could possibly be her partner. Angel's hair was longer and had a tousled but styled look to it, and he was wearing clothes she could never picture Booth wearing – black pants and black buttoned down shirt covered by a long black leather duster. But there were markers she recognized as well, the intense expression in his dark eyes, his stance, confident and graceful, and even his hands resting on his hips. The other picture made her smile. It was a picture of Angel, standing alone on a stage with a microphone, obviously singing. It was a bit grainy, but Brennan could see the uncomfortable expression on his face. She had to admit, the wardrobe choice had been better than the last picture – dark red button down shirt with black pants.

Brennan turned the page and started reading again. Angel started his undead life over in Los Angeles. With the help of friends Doyle, Cordelia, Wesley, Fred, Lorne, and Gunn he realized his calling was to help. Angel's introduction into the California scene caused a stir for Wolfram & Hart, a law firm that specialized in dealing with the needs of demons or anything supernatural. While Angel was interested in helping for good, Wolfram & Hart was only interested in helping their best interest. Angel made many enemies his first year in L.A., but because complete atonement for his sins was impossible, he went about his job without concern for his own life. Wesley disproved that theory when research uncovered a prophesy that stated a vampire with a soul could get his human life back by fighting for the good of man. Angel had a goal, one that he felt he could fight for, and he became a force to be reckoned with. Wolfram & Hart worried about the impact Angel would have in the supernatural world, and therefore brought Darla back from the dead to distract Angel. Already guilt ridden for killing his sire, he vowed to protect her. Darla prove to be a very effective distraction for Angel, reminding him of the past and encouraging him to let free the monster that lay dormant inside of him. He was able to resist her and she left town, not wanting to face Wolfram & Hart and her death at their hands. With Angel's focus solely on the fight for good, he turned his attention back on bringing down the evil law firm. They found themselves unable to defend their clients from Angel - their clients were no longer safe.

Darla returned on the scene some months later hugely pregnant and in need of help, much to everyone's shock, especially Angel's. Vampires were not supposed to be able to have children – they were dead beings and could not create life, but somehow it had happened. His friends, feeling a trap by Wolfram & Hart, kept an eye on the distracted father-to-be. With Darla's pregnancy keeping Angel and his friends busy, Wolfram & Hart brought forth, Holtz, a vampire hunter from Angel's past, bent on revenge for the death of his family at Angel and Darla's hands. The life growing inside her was not a vampire and Darla began to feel its effects. The young life had a soul, a soul that it shared with its mother. Darla's shared soul allowed her to feel remorse for her past actions and in labor, Darla made a selfless decision, and staked herself, leaving Angel with the baby, Conner. Realizing her shared soul would go with its owner, Conner, she feared she might be a danger to her child, taking her own life rather than risking her child's. Angel's time with his son was short lived as Holtz took the opportunity to steal baby Conner, and with the help of Wolfram & Hart disappeared with him into another dimension. Angel was devastated, doing everything in his power to find a way to locate his son, but to no avail, Wolfram & Hart had hidden him well. Conner returned a few weeks later, having aged 16 years while in the other dimension, and angry, convinced by Holtz that Angel was evil and must be killed. Convincing him otherwise proved futile, the young man had been brainwashed, and trying to adjust to this new world was too difficult. Angel tried desperately to save him, begging for a chance to prove his love as a father to his son. But believing his existence was solely to distract Angel from his goal to help those in need, a meltdown was inevitable. Conner held a group of people hostage, daring his father to come and rescue them. In a violent and final fight, Angel defeated his son. Knowing his son could never survive in this new world, Angel made a deal with Wolfram & Hart – they would replace Connor's terrible past with a new created one, and he would live with a new loving family never knowing the truth, in return Angel was made CEO of Wolfram & Hart, the evil law firm he had fought so hard against.

Wolfram & Hart were impressed with Angel even though they disliked him. He was powerful, and they assumed having him close at hand would allow them some control over him. The biggest surprise came in the form of Spike. Having defeated the Master, an evil being tormenting Buffy in Sunnydale, and losing his undead life in the process, Spike was given a second chance by Wolfram & Hart. Knowing the history between the two vampires, and with the fact that Spike had his soul reinstated in order to prove his love for Buffy, Wolfram & Hart knew the conflict would work in their favor. Angel had competition for the Shanshu prophesy and for the Slayer. While the two never fully got along, Spike and Angel proved to be a formidable force in dealing with the evil that lurked inside Wolfram & Hart. With the deaths of two of their comrades, Cordelia and Fred, Angel became quiet and introverted, making business decisions that were out of character, no longer did he seem to be the champion for the weak, he seemed to be out only for himself. Spike, on the other hand, became obsessed with redemption and proving he was worthy of the Shanshu prophesy. Hearing rumors that Angel had joined the Circle of the Black Thorn, a group of evil demons protected by Wolfram & Hart, his friends confronted him and he revealed to them his elaborate plot to take down the Black Thorn and cripple the evil law firm. He had joined the Black Thorn solely to find out the identities of its members in order to bring them down, he also revealed he had to sign over his right to the Shanshu prophesy in order to be initiated into the group; his hopes of ever becoming human again were destroyed. By killing the members of the Black Thorn, he hoped to cripple and anger Wolfram & Hart so that they would unleash their army in what Angel hoped would be a final fight. He had no hopes of winning or even living through the battle, but if he could hurt Wolfram & Hart even a little, it would be worth it. His friends agreed to help knowing the likelihood of survival was small. Angel provided each with the name of a Black Thorn member, and instructions to meet in an alley after it was over. Only four of the Angel team made it to the alley, in a final fight of four against hundreds. The heroes fell in battle, brave, but carrying out Angel's last wish – to injure the law firm, to which at the time if this publication, still has not recovered.

Brennan turned the last page to a group photo, the group she assumed to be team Angel. She recognized Angel, he wore the same tousled hair, dark brooding expression, and hands on his hips stance. Gunn hadn't changed much, and she recognized Wesley as well, even though he looked older and more haggard than he had in the previous picture. There was a slim pretty woman with long dark hair and a sweet innocence about her. Brennan looked at the caption and read the girl's name was Fred. The next person was Spike. While he resembled the previous picture, he had changed his appearance quite a bit. He had platinum blond hair, slicked back, which made his high cheek bones more pronounced. He wore all black and had his hands on his hips in a similar stance to Angel's. She glanced at the group, imagining them fighting hopelessly in the alley, wondering who fell first, and how it seemed to be that Angel and Spike had survived and were living a normal life

She closed the book, letting it fall into her lap. Booth was telling her that he had once been a monster – a vampire – and had become human again due to some incredible circumstances. She couldn't believe it, but she couldn't dismiss it either. She was just beginning to learn of a whole new type of beings….She shook her head focusing back on Booth, or Angel. Brennan thought back to what she had read about the Shanshu prophesy – Angel had signed it away when he joined the Black Thorn, but that didn't mean that Spike couldn't have taken advantage of it. How had he survived? Brennan furrowed her brow, thinking back to a comment Booth had said earlier 'We are going to ask for a little help.' Brennan felt a chill – who could help and why? – the simple answer was someone they had helped in the past, a VERY powerful someone. Brennan flipped back through the book – the most powerful entity mentioned were The Powers That Be, the same Powers that Angel and Spike had helped against Wolfram & Hart in the alley, after which they had become human and disappeared. Hidden somehow. It all fell into place – Booth planned to ask the Powers for help. She shivered, that kind of help never came without a price.

--

It was mid-morning before Giles and Buffy left to do what Giles insisted was necessary research. To Buffy it seemed to be a waste of time. With the research Giles had already done, they knew that one of the demons would be carrying the amulet through the portal. With the amulet on this side of the portal, they could open and close it at will. The amulet must be destroyed in order to permanently close the portal. Unfortunately Giles's research discovered that closing the portal would create a dangerous explosion. Knowing this Buffy wasn't sure what more preparation needed to do – she just needed to wait until the army emerged from the portal.

Giles's irritation at Buffy's unwillingness to prepare finally was enough motivation for her to take a look at the building next door. Giles reasoned that if Buffy somehow became cut off from the one exit on top of the building, then they would need to find another way off the roof. It was too high to consider making a jump for it – the building next door was the next obvious choice. With some serious climbing equipment, they figured Buffy could swing across to the unfinished building – the upper floors were still open due to the unfinished construction.

Recon lasted longer than Buffy had anticipated and she was ready to call it a day, but Giles insisted that they go to a local park and train. She complained of hunger, but if she was being truthful with herself, she had thought about what had been said between her and Spike and wanted to find a way to call a truce – what had happened between them was long ago. They had both been hurt, and closure was what she decided they both needed.

"Giles, can we go back to Angel's?" She asked, hands on her hips, slightly out of breath.

"What? No, we aren't finished yet." He said quickly.

"Giles, I've been doing the same thing for the last half hour. I really would like to go back to Angel's." She tried to reason.

"Why?"

"Because I think we've accomplished everything we set out to do today, don't you?" She said startled at how unreasonable he was being.

Giles looked at his watch, it was nearly 3:00. "Angel probably isn't back from spending time with his son, do you really want to be stuck in the house with Spike."

She hesitated, "Actually, he is the one I wanted to talk to."

Raising his eyebrows in surprise, "You do?"

"I don't like how things ended this morning. I think we owe it to each other to get some sort of closure, so we can move on." Buffy said sounding more like the heartbroken young girl he was afraid of her becoming since being faced with her ex-lovers.

He immediately felt guilty about denying her the chance to do just that by keeping her away from Spike all afternoon. If Spike and Angel didn't come through their meeting with the Powers that Be, she'd never get that chance. He wanted to give the guys a little longer to take care of whatever business they needed to, but he wasn't going to be able to keep Buffy away much longer. "There is a large library in between here and Angel's house, I want to stop by there, but I won't take too long, I promise." He said.

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right, you in a library – you'd be there all day if you could."

"I promise I won't take all day."

--

Booth walked into his house and set his keys on the kitchen table. He moved sluggishly, as if tired, but he knew the weight he carried was not one caused from tiredness, it was a weight caused by duty. William sat on the couch in jeans and a tee shirt watching TV. His old friend had a sad expression on his face as he moved through his house, putting his keys down and fixing himself something to drink.

"Having second thoughts, old man?" William asked.

"Try tenth or eleventh."

William sat silently waiting for Booth to continue. "Spending time with Parker almost changed my mind. I can't believe that I may have seen him for the last time." Booth said trying not to choke up.

Compassion for his friend ran through him. "You don't have to do this, you know. I can see if the Powers will let me do this on my own. It's not like I have anything to lose – no family, no one anxiously waiting my return."

"I know I don't have to, but I feel like I can't walk away, redemption is never done; I feel I have to do whatever I can."

"That's true, no amount of good deeds will make up for all the terrible things we did, but the Powers would not have given us a second chance if they thought we hadn't earned it."

"I want to feel I earned it. I don't feel that way. So we do this?!" Booth questioned his oldest friend.

"Whenever you are ready." William paused before speaking again. "I don't think we will ever feel like we have earned our redemption. That is the curse of knowing remorse." William tried to point out.

Booth nodded in agreement. "You ready?"

"No time like the present." William said standing and getting his half of the medallion out of its hiding place inside his lighter. Booth removed his from the back of his St. Christopher necklace he wore around his neck. William handed his half to Booth who fitted the pieces together and held the whole piece in his hand. The two men stood in the center of the living room staring at the whole medallion Booth held in his hand. William looked up at Booth, "Well?" Before Booth could answer back the medallion started spinning and lifted a few inches out of Booth's hand. The air around the spinning medallion seemed to glow, and without realizing it, the two men took a step back leaving the medallion hovering a few feet above the ground. Suddenly the air around the medallion exploded, throwing the men across the room in opposite directions. Booth was thrown into the wall hitting the entertainment system with such force that the structure cracked and the TV fell and broke, causing electrical sparks. William was thrown into the dining room table, which buckled from the force, he painfully rolled to his side coughing.

"Bloody hell, did you get the combination wrong?" He said staggering to his feet.

Booth groaned and staggered to his feet "I didn't think there was a wrong way." He replied.

"Great, they are angry before we get a chance to talk to them." William said angrily.

The air around the floating medallion started swirling in a circle – slowly at first, but increasing in speed. The glow surrounding the medallion seemed to expand as the swirling air increased its circumference. The circle of swirling air increased until both men were engulfed in it; it seemed to draw them back to the center, where the medallion still hovered above the ground. A blinding light suddenly shot out of the medallion causing both Booth and William to shut there eyes, and they were suddenly thrust into a quiet white room where the medallion still hovered between them. Out of nowhere a voice came to them.

"It is an honor to be of service to the two that injured the evil that is Wolfram and Hart. What is it that you request of us?" The masculine voice said from above them. The two looked up but saw nothing and no one that could have spoken.

"A friend of ours in trouble." Booth answered.

"The Slayer." The voice answered.

"She needs our help to fight an army of demons." William butted in.

"She has help." the voice questioned.

"She needs our help." Booth responded.

"You humans can't help her." The voice said.

"That's why we are here, to change the human part." William answered insolently.

Booth glared at him, "What he means is…." Booth started.

"You fought hard to no longer exist as a vampire, why are you so willing to give that up?" the voice asked inturrupting.

"Like he said, a friend in need and all that." William answered, "Are you going to help us or not." William asked impatiently.

"Spike!" Booth hissed. There was a pause before the voice answered.

"I can see your real reason." The voice paused again, "I will grant you your wish, but it won't come without consequences."

"Just as long as we return exactly as we were before we were turned into humans." Booth said cautiously thinking of the curses and souls that needed to be in place for everything to go as planned.

"It is done." the voice said.

Immediately the quiet room was replaced with the swirling mayhem from before. Booth felt himself being blown about and grabbed the couch, but was discouraged as it started sliding with the force of the wind. He could no longer see William, but hoped he was faring better. Suddenly his whole body cramped up in extreme pain. He'd never felt pain so excruciating, he felt like he was dying; suddenly realizing that was exactly what was happening. Booth felt his heart slow and stop with a thud that echoed through his ears, the blood stopped pumping through his veins, causing them to swell and ache from increase of pressure from the standing blood. He stopped breathing as his lungs cramped from loss of blood and having to adapt to no longer needing oxygen. As if the pain of dying was not enough, his body became battered and bloody from a battle that should have claimed his undead life. He felt wounds as if they were happening – a knife wound on his forearm, a claw mark across his cheek and neck, an arrow through his thigh, and a sword that had run through his shoulder. The pain became too much and he passed out.

--

"Are you ready?" Buffy asked for the millionth time.

"Let me finish this page." Giles answered, turning back to his book, but in truth glancing at his watch which read 5:00.

"That's what you said 15 minutes ago." Buffy said in exasperation. "I'm going to the bathroom and then we ARE leaving." She said walking away.

Giles sighed, worried. Neither Angel or Spike had called him and he was more than a little worried about what had become of them. Buffy was getting impatient and wouldn't be put off any longer. They were going to have to head back to Angel's house whether or not he had gotten a phone call.

--

Brennan paced her apartment. She was worried about her partner, but wasn't sure what she should do. Her instincts told her to rush over to his house to see if he was OK, but her mind tried to tell her that he would call her if he needed her. In the end, she compromised with herself, she would check on Booth, who was most probably fine and not in need of her, and then she would come home and get some work finished. Content with her compromise, she grabbed her keys and headed to Booth's house. Brennan listened to the radio as she drove, trying to calm her overactive imagination. She pulled up in the driveway, noticing the rental was still gone – if there was trouble, surely Buffy and Giles would be there to help, she began to laugh at her overactive imagination until she opened the front door and saw the destruction that lay inside. Her breath caught – the dining room table was broken in half, it chairs overturned and thrown about, one was even half sticking through the closet door. The couch was overturned, and the entertainment center lay on its side, the TV on the floor broken. The biggest shock was the two bloody broken bodies that lay on the floor. She ran to her partner and cried out as she felt for a pulse and found none. She looked for the rise and fall of his chest, and choked up, he was already chilled. Brennan turned him on his back and looked at him. There was a large scratch mark on his cheek and neck, and what appeared to be a stab wound in his shoulder. His arm had a cut so deep it could have taken it off - he must have died from blood loss. Brennan felt the tears before she realized she was crying; grabbing Booth's hand, she put her head on his chest and let the tears flow freely – he was gone.

The front door was suddenly flung open. Brennan looked up in surprise as Buffy and Giles rushed in.

"Oh my God!" Buffy said quietly, her eyes conveying the shock of seeing the destruction and the two bodies lying on the floor. "What happened?" She said still in shock.

"They wanted to help you." Giles said quietly.

"You knew about this?" Buffy said angrily, as she bent down next to William's lifeless body. "That's why you kept me away all day, isn't it."

"They swore me to secrecy." He tried to explain.

"Now they're dead! He's not breathing, he has no heartbeat!" Brennan interrupted.

"What were they trying to do?" Buffy questioned.

"They wanted to ask the Powers that Be to turn them back so they could help you." Giles explained.

"It didn't work." Brennan said fighting tears.

Buffy studied William's lifeless body. His hair was no longer the light brown it had been – it was the platinum blond she had always known him to have, his skin was pale, and he had lots of cuts, slashes, and stab wounds that could only have come from battle. She furrowed her brow and looked to Booth. He had the same mussed dark hair, pale skin, and war wounds that reminded her of the vampire he had once been. Looking from one man to the other, she grabbed William's arm and started dragging him across the floor.

"What are you doing?" Brennan asked startled.

"Buffy?" Giles questioned.

She ignored both of them and dragged William to the sliding glass door where the last rays of the days sulight shone in. She held his hand in the light. A few seconds later his hand started to smoke. Buffy grinned and looked up at Brennan and Giles.

"It did work." She said, the relief evident in her voice. An unconscious Spike groaned and jerked his hand from the sun that was burning him. "They are unconscious. But we don't know if they have been souled again." She looked at Giles, who quickly threw her a wooden stake. Brennan's eyes widened as Buffy held the stake inches above where Spike's heart used to beat. Buffy looked down at Spike, his eyes were fluttering as he regained consciousness. Finally his dark blue eyes focused on her hazel ones. As dazed as he was, he couldn't help but notice the relief that crossed her features. Then he noticed the stake inches from his heart, feeling Buffy's hand resting on his chest, preparing to end him if he made the wrong move. He lifted one hand hesitantly and gently grasped the wrist of the hand holding the stake.

"I'm OK. Came back souled and everything. Good as new – almost." He said sitting up, wincing in pain. Buffy had dropped her hand concern written all over her face. Hating to break the moment, but knowing there were bigger things at stake, Spike looked at Booth who remained motionless on the floor. "Maybe you should check on the big poof. He was always one to need the extra attention." Spike said trying to stand. Giles walked over giving him a hand; Buffy walking over to where Brennan knelt beside a lifeless Booth. Spike stood holding onto the overturned couch and watched as Buffy tried to help Booth.

"Is he…" Brennan asked, not sure of the correct terminology.

"Yes, he's undead, we just need to wake him." Buffy said with a confidence she wasn't sure she felt.

"Buffy, be careful. We need to make sure he's been cursed and souled." Giles said.

Buffy held up the stake she still had grasped in her hand, and quickly flipped Booth over and ripped open the back of his shirt, exposing the strong muscles that crossed his back. The one thing Brennan didn't expect to see was a large tattoo, one that covered his right shoulder blade, of a dove – she'd never seen it before. "He's got the curse of Angelus, he has come back as Angel." Buffy said relieved.

"Why don't you use that cute burning trick you used on me, woke me up rather quick." Spike said painfully as he leaned on Giles.

Buffy ignored him as she bent over Angel and gently shook him. It didn't work, so she gently slapped his face.

"You want some help?" Spike offered.

"Not from you." Buffy answered giving him a dirty look.

Angel coughed once and his eyes flew open. Everyone, Spike included, looked anxiously at him. Buffy and Brennan backed up a little as he rolled over and sat up painfully, his face contorted in pain. Blood ran down his lip from an injury inside his mouth. Brennan knelt beside him, reaching out to touch him, but hesitant, she didn't want to hurt him. She looked in his eyes and her partner's dark eyes looked back at her, albeit, he was a paler bloodier version of the one she had last seen.

"You're OK?" Buffy asked gently, kneeling beside him as well.

"I've been better." His voice hoarse. He coughed, wincing, and noticed the stake Buffy held. "But I've been worse, too." He responded, holding a hand out for Brennan to help him to his feet. Brennan shivered at his cold grasp, and Angel noticing, jerked it away, standing on his own. Buffy jumped up and grabbed his arm to steady him. Angel looked at Spike, "How do you feel?" Angel questioned.

"Weak, but getting stronger by the minute." He responded. "We'd be better if we had something to eat." Spike continued.

Angel grimaced at the implications, and looked reluctantly at Giles who sighed, and propped an unsteady Spike upon the overturned couch. "I'll see what I can come up with."

"That's a good chap." Spike answered. Giles grabbed his keys and headed out.

"How do you really feel?" Angel asked seriously.

Spike considered the question, looking thoughtful, and moving his limbs. "I feel, better than I should, by the way I look" He answered seriously. "I feel strong." He said, thrusting his forearm down, breaking the couch frame in half. He looked up surprised, "Sorry."

"It was destroyed anyway." He glanced at his partner, who looked shaky. Looking around, the only piece of furniture for her to sit on and close to being in one piece was one of the dining room chairs that had been impaled through the closet door. Angel let go of Buffy and limped over to it. Buffy made like she was going to help, but Angel was faster, putting a fist through the door and more or less ripping the door off its hinges removing the chair and setting it down for Brennan. Even Buffy looked startled at his display of strength. Spike grinned wickedly.

"Ah, the sweet sound of destruction. It was time to remodel anyway."

"I'm sorry you had to see all of this. I know this is very overwhelming." Angel said.

"It is overwhelming, but I'm OK." Brennan said.

Buffy interrupted. "Angel, Spike, we've got some seriously ambitious demons trying to take over the world in a few days. Now don't lie to me, how badly hurt are you?"

The two vampires looked at each other. Angel piped up first. "I have what feels like superficial wounds on my face." He said feeling the deep claw marks on his face and neck. "I think the arrow head is no longer lodged in my thigh." He said peering through the hole in his pants, caused by a deadly arrow. "This," He said pointing to the very deep and jagged cut on his forearm, "may have broken one of the bones in my arm. And this is the worst of it," He said moving the sliced up shirt around so they could see his mangled shoulder. "I think my shoulder is broken."

Buffy wrinkled her brow at the nasty wound. "It looks like someone ran you through and then thought it would be fun to jiggle and twist the blade around."

"What can I say, Wolfram & Hart's demons are all about having a good time." Angel said wincing as he moved his shoulder around.

"Screamed like a girl, he did, distracted me from my fight – I got all dusty for it, too." Spike said.

"It wasn't me, it was the sun – the sun had come up."

"Yeah, but had I been able to focus without all your yelling, I could have gotten back into the shadows." Spike retaliated.

"I don't think it was in the cards for us to defeat Wolfram & Hart in that alley." Angel said, the sorrow evident on his face. Spike, seeing the guilt on Angel's face immediately changed his tune.

"I happen to agree with you, but it was a hell of a fight, wasn't it?" Spike said reminiscing.

"That it was." Angel said.

"This walk down memory lane has been nice, but I am extremely angry at you two. Your plan was dangerous and could have backfired – you might both be dead dead instead of undead."

"Something to look forward when we contact the Powers again. Hey don't you want to see my injuries?" Spike said peevishly.

Buffy answered by cocking her eyebrow and putting her hands on her hips.

"I got a spear through the hand," He said holding up his left hand, showing the hole that went through it. "But this is the worst of it." He said pulling up his shirt to reveal black and blue marks that covered his abdomen, his sides looked jagged as if the rib bones, which were supposed to cover his organs, had been shattered. There was also what looked like a bite mark centered in his stomach.

"Oh my God." Buffy said horrified.

"Pretty nasty, huh?" Spike said almost proudly.

"What happened?" Brennan asked hesitantly.

"Remember that annoying flying dragon?" Spike asked addressing Angel, who nodded. "Well, I jumped on the bloody bastard's back. He tried to rid himself of me, but I clung on, so he ran me into the buildings and fire escapes on the surrounding buildings. I was at the point of giving up, but he gave me an opportunity and I was able to decapitate him, in the process falling four stories to the ground. As if that wasn't enough, some toothy demon tried to grab me on the way down, causing the bite marks. Stupid sod, too, I was able to run him through before he knew what hit him. I think I have some crushed ribs."

"How long do you think it will take you two to be battle ready?" Buffy asked worriedly. Their injuries were worse than she had expected, and even with their super healing abilities, she was worried that they wouldn't be healthy in time.

Angel and Spike exchanged looks. "Don't worry about us, we'll be fine." Angel answered. "We're already starting to heal."

"We won't let anything happen to you." Spike added.

"I'm more worried about you." She answered, her gaze lingering on Spike and his crushed body.

"Would it help to tape their injuries? Do they heal the same as humans?" Brennan questioned.

"Yes, but faster. Blood adds to the healing process." Angel replied.

"With all the bones floating around your insides, are they in danger of hurting anything vital?" Brennan addressed Spike.

"Not unless they float 8 to 10 inches lower. That is the only organ that I am concerned whether or not works."

"Spike!" Angel said angrily.

"Don't sound so shocked, you should understand better than anyone." He paused briefly before continuing, "and don't tell me that once you got your life back, you didn't make the most of no longer having that wretched curse."

If it was possible for a vampire to flush, Angel did so. He turned to Brennan. "There is a first aid kit in the bathroom, it may not have everything, but it's a start. We'll start healing faster once Giles gets back with the blood." Brennan wrinkled her nose. "It's cow's blood." He added.

"I thought vampires drank human blood?" Brennan questioned.

"We prefer it, but don't have to." Spike added, resting a hip on the broken couch.

"What makes these boys different from other vampires is their souls. Vampires are normally evil soulless demons whose only purpose is to kill, feed, and cause destruction."

"I resent that comment, before I had a soul, I had goals, I had things I wanted to accomplish in my undead life." Spike spoke up.

"Why does having a soul makes them less inclined to drink human blood." Brennan questioned.

"Our souls are what makes us who we are. They are the sum of everything we have learned, experienced, and feel. Without it we are just animals, living with no remorse, no concept of right or wrong. Our souls allow us to know that drinking human blood is bad and that we should not do it." Booth tried to explain to her.

"So with a soul you can't drink human blood." Brennan tried to understand.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. We can still drink human blood, in fact instinct tells us to, but we know we shouldn't. It's like when you and I deal with murderers, we know that we shouldn't kill another human, but what is it in someone that thinks he or she can take another life."

"What Angel is saying is that it is almost like an addiction, we fight what we are everyday because we know it's the right thing to do. Our souls allow us to feel remorse for all the things we have done, and most of the time that is enough to keep us walking the straight and narrow." Spike butted in trying to explain what Angel meant.

"Oh." Brennan looked down, digesting this new information. "Have either of you ever slipped?"

"Once." Angel started uncomfortable, but Buffy interrupted, noticing the horrified look on Brennan's face.

"It wasn't that black and white. He was dying and the only thing that could save him was the blood of a Slayer. I forced him to – he was too weak to know the difference." Buffy piped up.

"So you bit her?" Brennan asked Angel slowly.

"Yes." Angel answered. Angel watched her expression change, she was scared of him. He couldn't blame her, but it hurt all the same.

"I guess we should get these guys bandaged up. Ready to play Florence Nightingale?" Buffy addressed Brennan after a lull in the conversation.

"Sure, I'll get the supplies." Brennan said heading to the bathroom to collect the first aid kit.

Angel watched her go, clearly upset at Brennan's reaction to him. "She'll get over it. You're a good guy, she knows that, she just needs to remember that you are more than the vampire exterior you are currently wearing. The fangy part is hard to get used to." Buffy said putting a hand on forearm in reassurance. She smiled reassuringly at him, and he cracked a small smile. A grunt from Spike broke the moment, and he angrily hobbled down the hall following Brennan.

"You two googling over each other is making me sick. I'm going to see the doc, get this over with." He grumbled.

Buffy sighed and looked back at Angel. "Same old Spike." Angel said.

"Yeah." She said sighing, watching him hobble down the hall. "We really need to talk."

"We do?" Angel asked confused.

"No, not you and I, me and Spike. We need to talk without trying to kill each other."

There was a brief lull and, and Angel spoke up. "Is it a bad thing?" Buffy looked confused so he continued. "that he hasn't changed."

"I….." She stopped, not knowing how to continue. "I don't know, it's bringing a lot of the past back. Spike and I were complicated, more so than you and I. Our, yours and mine, relationship was based on love and caring, respect for each other….." Angel raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"Were we in the same relationship because I……" He started.

She shook her head. "I'm talking about you and me – not what was going on around us, because yes, that was awful. Spike and I had a very unhealthy relationship based on sex and violence."

"I don't want details, but as they preach in high schools, sex complicates everything. That's why our relationship was healthy- we couldn't have sex."

"You must be right, sex caused our biggest problem." She said referring to when he lost his soul and became the evil Angelus once again. "After Spike regained his soul and we put a stop to our unhealthy realtionship, we were able to build a new relationship based on friendship, respect, and eventually love. But he didn't believe me – that I loved him."

"But he's curious, and still interested. Are you still interested in him?" Angel asked.

"How do you know that he is still interested in me. He's been nothing but angry and mean to me since he arrived." Buffy questioned.

"Why do you think he came all the way here? Not for me, I assure you – talk about complicated relationships, his and mine could run circles around yours. Angry and mean? – you should know as well as anyone that is the way he protects himself, beneath all that tough talk is someone who is easily hurt. Besides, I told him you loved him."

"You did what?!" Buffy nearly shouted as she shoved him. Angel nearly toppled over from the force of her anger.

"Ow! It's not as if it isn't true, you told me so yourself." Angel said trying to regain his balance.

"But…….what did he say?" Buffy asked, sounding like a school girl discussing her latest crush.

"He's here." Angel said.

"You're dodging the question, what did he say?" Buffy insisted.

Angel hesitated. "He didn't say anything. But like I said he's interested otherwise he wouldn't be here."

"You're no help!"

"It's not easy for me to try to help you find happiness with someone else." Angel said honestly. Buffy's eyes widened in surprise, and she started to say something, but the words left her. "Especially him, but if that's what you want, then what can I do. You and I know that we are not the same people as we were when we were together, but it is still hard to think of you with someone else."

"Your partner….."

"There is nothing there, we are just friends…." Booth started.

"So you tell me, but whatever it is, I know that I come second to her." Buffy said honestly.

"I would do anything to keep her safe."

"I know you would." Buffy answered with understanding.

--

"I'm to be your first victim." A voice said from behind Brennan. She looked into the bathroom mirror and not seeing anyone, whirled around to find Spike propped against the door frame.

"No reflection. Sorry to startle you, just one of the conditions that come with the package." He said.

"I'll get used to it."

"I hope you don't have to." He replied.

"Let's take care of your hand first." She said changing the subject. He held up his mangled hand, its fingers contorted from the broken bones. "Doesn't it hurt?"

"Yes, but a vampire's threshold for pain is very high. Don't worry about hurting me, just fix it, I can take it." He answered.

"You're not at all what I expected." She said, trying to put the bones back in place.

"What does that mean?" Spike asked wincing as she worked on his hand.

"I thought you'd be scarier than this. Uglier and gross."

"Vampires have a reputation of being sexy and charismatic – how else do you think that we lure our prey to be killed?" He replied.

Brennan looked up, finished with his hand, and ready to start on his ribs. She couldn't help herself, but she was captivated by his dark blue eyes – they seemed reveal his whole character. A sensitive individual caught in a terrible predicament.

She got the bandaging tape out. "You need to take off your shirt. Can you do it or do you need me to cut it off?" She asked.

Spike moved slightly and looked at her. "I think you'll need to cut it off." He answered.

Brennan nodded and grabbed her scissors, beginning to cut his shirt. Once off she looked clinically at his shattered ribs. They needed to be set, but she wasn't sure how to go about repairing such damage. "I'm not sure the best way to do this, I hope that I don't hurt you." Brennan told him apologetically.

"Just do what you have to do."

Brennan nodded and started trying to tape his ribs back in place. It was difficult trying to put all the pieces back together, but she did the best she could. There were a few times she hurt him, and he sucked in a deep breath or groaned quietly. By the time she was done, he had to sit and get himself back together again. Brennan knelt beside him and held the hand that was whole.

"I'm sorry. I normally work on dead bodies. I'm not used to them feeling pain."

"Well, you got it half right – the dead part anyway. I'll get over it soon. It's not often I meet a strong non-squeemish woman." Spike said grimacing.

Brennan blushed at the compliment and looked over her patient. He was in pain but other than that he was in one piece. She couldn't help but notice how well he was put together – he had extremely well defined chest and arm muscles. Even with his injuries, he seemed very capable of causing damage if necessary. But his blue eyes – they seemed to be able to stop her in her tracks.

"I think it's my turn." A voice said from behind them.

Brennan stood quickly and turned around, realizing the mirror wasn't going to show her who was behind her. Angel stood in the doorway with Buffy slightly behind him helping him stand. She recognized the look on her partners face, he was angry, but for the life of her she didn't understand why. Brennan looked down at Spike, who was still sitting, and helped him slowly to his feet.

"You OK?" Brennan asked.

"I'm fine." Spike answered walking slowly to the door.

"I've got you." Buffy answered, grabbing his arm helping him along.

Spike looked at her tentatively. "Thanks."

"Where do you want to go?" Buffy asked.

"Bedroom?" Spike asked tentatively.

"Let's go." Buffy said smiling at him. Spike smiled slowly back as the two made their way out of the bathroom.

Brennan turned back to her partner, who stood propped against the doorway, and held out a hand so he could take a seat, preparing herself for its coolness.

"Where do you want to start?" Brennan asked clinically.

"How about here?" He said pointing to his face and neck.

She cleaned his face and neck, the silence unnerving Angel. "Do vampires scar?" She asked.

"Bones….."

"This looks bad enough that it might scar – it's not too pretty." She said interrupted wrinkling her nose.

"I've had worse." He said grabbing her hand as she went to put butterfly bandages on his cut. "Don't worry about that." He stood slowly. "Look at me." He said lifting her chin and meeting her cautious eyes. "I don't like that you are afraid of me." He said quietly.

"I'm not." She said taking a step back trying to go around him. He blocked her, bracing an arm across the doorway.

"Don't run from me, please." He said.

"I – I'm not running from you."

"Where were you going?"

"I was going to get you another shirt." She responded.

"I'd never hurt you." He said still blocking her. "What do you see when you look at me?" He asked.

"I see…." She started confidently, stopping, and looked down sighing. "I see you – Booth – my partner, I hear your voice and know it's you, I see it in your eyes, you are the same person, but I read the book you gave me." He waited for her to continue. "It's a lot to take in."

"It's true, you know, all of it. More even than the Watchers Council was able to record. How does that make you feel about me now?" He challenged.

"That's not who you are now."

"I'm over 250 years old, Bones, killed more people than all the murderers I've arrested put together." He said trying to push her. "You say nothing has changed, but I see it in your eyes, I'm the one that's good at reading people, remember."

She sighed and looked down, sadness washing over him – he knew what was next. She surprised him when she looked up with a small smile on her face. "I never said nothing had changed – a lot has changed, but give my head time to catch up to what my heart already knows." She said putting her hand on his forearm.

His face lit up in a familiar smile and he crushed her to him. The embrace was familiar and comfortable, and Brennan smiled into his shoulder. Her happiness was short lived when she was suddenly shoved back from Booth, him whirling around and limping into his darkened bedroom. Startled she entered the darkened room, seeing him doubled over a low growl coming from him.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." He replied, his voice rough.

Realization dawned on her. "Look at me." She said quietly.

"No."

"Look at me!"

"No!" he roared.

Brennan grabbed his arm and pulled him around, and with his leg weak, he stumbled, falling into her, the both of them tumbling onto his bed, him landing on top of her. Her eyes widened in terror as she gazed upon his vampire face, the protruding ridged brow, the glowing yellow eyes, and the long protruding fangs, sharp and deadly. She stared at him paralyzed in fear, and then she was able to scream.

--

Brennan's blood curtling scream immediately kicked Buffy's slayer instincts into high gear. One moment she had been trying to break the ice with Spike –having helped him into a new shirt, discussing safe non relationship, not past topics, and the next she was dashing down the hall, stake in hand. Buffy entered the dark room to find Angel, vamped out, bent over a terrified Brennan as she lay helpless on the bed. Buffy leapt onto the bed and kicked Angel in the face, the momentum throwing him against the far wall. While he was still down, she grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him up, holding the stake inches from his heart.

"What the hell were you doing?" Buffy demanded.

"Nothing." He said clawing at his tightly held throat.

"It didn't look like nothing, what were you doing?" Buffy demanded again.

"I fell into her that's all." Angel forced out, Buffy's hand was cutting into his vocal chords. "I had vamped out in pain – there was nothing malicious intended." He croaked out.

"He's right." Brennan said shakily from behind them. "He didn't do anything other than scare me. You can put him down." She said quietly.

Buffy lowered Angel to the ground where he coughed and rubbed his injured vocal chords. Brennan, overwhelmed by all she had seen, hurried out of the room and past Spike who had been standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, I ran in here and saw you bent over her vamped out – I thought you had broken down and decided to feed on her. I should have known better"

"You should have, but I'm glad you reacted to protect her." They heard the front door close. "I need to go talk to her." He said trying to get by Buffy.

"Let the lady have a moment to catch her breath." Spike piped up.

"I need to talk to her before she leaves." Angel hobbled over.

"She's not going anywhere….." Spike replied. "Her keys are still in the kitchen, but I'll keep an eye on her and give her some space."

Spike stopped briefly to grab his jacket out of the closet in Parker's room. He slipped on his long black leather duster – it was a symbol of his strength and a reminder of his history –William the Bloody. Wearing it reminded him of all he had been and what he never wanted to be again. As he slipped on the duster and felt its familiar sweep down his body, a familiar confidence came over him. Buffy watched as he swept down the hall and out the door, breath caught in her throat, the past haunting her, his confidence had always been one of the most attractive things about him, next to his sensitive spirit, and his devotion to her.

--

Spike stepped out on the front porch of Angel's house, and lifted his head sniffing the air. His heightened sense of smell, allowed him to be able to tell which direction she had disappeared. Spike tracked her - she seemed to walk without purpose and didn't notice him following her. She finally stopped to sit on a bench at the edge of the subdivisions playground. Being just after dark, it was deserted.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked from behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Brennan asked surprised.

"I followed you. Figured you didn't need to be walking alone at night."

She took a deep breath. "I'm not afraid, you know – really I'm not. I can take care of myself. I take martial arts and can shoot better than most people." Spike wasn't sure where this was going, but he remained quiet and let her continue. "I've been on my own for most of my life, so I'm accustomed to relying on myself." She paused, sighing. "It is a good plan, until you let someone in." She replied.

Spike raised an eyebrow, "So that's it then, you let our friend Angel in?"

"I've never let anyone do that before, I've never given an inch to anyone, I can take care of myself." She said again.

"Angel became a champion for the weak, helping those that couldn't help themselves." Spike paused. "Even those that didn't know they needed it. Seems that's something he's kept doing." He added.

"No, No – you misunderstand, I don't need help." She insisted. Spike continued to watch her, remaining silent, and she continued. "I think I overreacted. He would never intentionally put me in any kind of trouble." Brennan said

"You didn't overreact – not at all – In fact you've handled all this much better than most people who are introduced to this. And as far as needing help, I can't answer that, but our friend Angel has been 'helping the helpless' for a long while and has a pretty good nose for it."

"I'm far from helpless." She replied indignantly.

"So it would seem." Spike said distracted by his ringing cell phone. She watched as he nodded, and replied with a few OKs before hanging up.

"Our time is up, love, the big poof is on the way here." Spike said to Brennan. "Apparently doesn't trust me to keep you safe."

--

Angel limped as he paced his destroyed living room. He had changed into a pair of black pants, red button down shirt, and had put on his long black leather jacket, much like Spike's but with out the history. He had found that dusters were useful for hiding large weapons. He ran his hand through his hair, and headed for the door.

"She may not want to see you right now." Buffy called from behind him.

"I just need to talk to her."

"That's what Spike's doing."

"She doesn't know him – she knows me."

"That's part of the problem, she's not sure if she really does anymore." Buffy said chasing him onto the front porch.

"I just need her to see that I haven't really changed, ." Angel said. Noting the apprehensive expression on Buffy's face. "I have to try."

She sighed. "Yes, you do." Angel walked down the front stairs, sniffing the air, and before Buffy could blink, he was halfway down the street. Vamp speed. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Spike.

--

"What?" Brennan looked up startled.

"Apparently, he got tired of waiting." Spike said casually. "We probably should get back." He said standing, holding a hand our for her. She glanced at his outstretched hand and hesitated before taking it, noticing how quickly it was healing. She was prepared for the chill of his hand, but not the strength that pulled her to her feet and off them again. He steadied her.

"Sorry, guess I don't know my own strength yet." He said sheepishly. "Let's get out of here, we'll meet him on the way back." He said as they started walking back.

"How does he know where we are?"

"Same way I did – tracked you, our senses are heightened as vampires."

As they walked down the wooded path, Spike noticed a movement in the shadows, his heightened senses picking up that which no human could. He immediately went on alert and walked a few steps in front of Brennan. Out of the shadows a man emerged. Head down, face covered by a low pulled baseball cap, he walked so close to Spike, he bumped into him.

"Bloody hell, man, watch where you are going." Spike demanded angrily. The stranger whirled around and pulled out a large knife, plunging it into Spike's stomach. "You stupid sod." Spike ground out in pain. The man twisted the knife and Spike fell to his knees collapsing in pain. Brennan could see the man's evil smile, his white teeth flashing beneath the ball cap, as he turned on her pointing a gun.

"I'll need your purse and whatever valuables you have, right now." The stranger said in a raspy voice. Stunned, Brennan was slow to respond. "I said now, quickly!" He said cocking the weapon.

"And I said, you were a stupid sod!" Spike said rising up behind him, grabbing the wrist with the weapon, yanking it downward. The cocked gun went off, startling Brennan. Spike whirled the man around and clamped a hand around his throat. "I think you dropped something." He snarled holding the bloody knife, which only moments before had been lodged in his stomach. "I wonder where I could stick it that you wouldn't lose it again." His angry features, terrifying as he touched the blade to the man's throat. The man trembled in his grasp and Spike threw him against a tree knocking him out.

"That was impressive." A voice said from the shadows. Spike moved quickly trying to put himself in between Brennan and whatever danger was in front of them. He didn't get very far before he heard a gun cock. "Stop right there." A large broad man dressed all in black emerged from the shadows, holding a gun. "drop the knife." Scuffling behind them caught Spike's attention and he turned to see another armed man emerge. Spike hesitated before dropping the knife. "Smart. Now as my other man said, we need your valuables." Spike glanced over his shoulder, staring into the trees on either side of them, having sensed something. A slow smile spread across his face.

"I think I'll keep mine, thanks." Spike said with attitude.

"You aren't as smart as I gave you credit for." The man replied, raising his gun at Spike's head.

"I've been accused of worse," he paused, "but I've got a surprise for you." Spike said, grinning wickedly.

"And what would that be?" The man asked.

"Me." Angel said emerging silently from the trees, standing in between the second gunman and Brennan. Taking advantage of their element of surprise, Spike leapt at the gunman, fists swinging. The man fired a shot, but it went wide, two punches in, the man's nose broke, one more and he was knocked out. Angel unfortunately wasn't as close to the gunman as he would have liked, and the man got off three shots before Angel kicked the gun from his hand and threw him to the ground, knocking him out. Angel tuned to Brennan stopped and stopped a few feet in front of her. "Are you two OK."

"I think so." She said staring at him.

Angel put a hand on Brennan's forearm. She looked at him and saw her partner's face and dark eyes. He looked like someone she trusted implicitly, but her head was telling her to be cautious.

"Can we talk, please?" He asked, pleading with her.

She nodded and continued walking, leaving him few steps behind.

They reached the house and Brennan went inside, Angel and Spike lagging behind.

"She wants to believe you are who she knows you to be, but her head is telling her to be careful – she's got some baggage that one has." Spike said lighting a cigarette and leaning on one of porch pillars.

"I know. I've been trying to gain her trust since I met her. She'd let me in, but I think I've lost all the ground I've gained."

"Nah, she'll come around, giver her time - don't push her." Spike said taking a drag.

Angel nodded and looked at his friend who continued holding a hand over the gaping wound in his stomach. "You need to get cleaned up. I wish Giles would hurry up, I didn't expect him to take this long."

"Bloody right, I'm hungry." Spike answered putting out his cigarette and following Angel into the house.

Hearing voices, Buffy emerged from down the hall. "You guys…….What happened to you?" Buffy said, noticing the bloody wound Spike was trying to cover up.

"Run in with a knife. I'll heal." He responded nonchalantly.

"Why don't you get cleaned up." Angel said interrupting, wanting to talk to Brennan alone.

"Right then." Spike said sweeping by Buffy who followed him.

Giles chose that moment to enter. "Sorry, it took so long, it is harder that one might think to find…." He stopped abruptly, "my favorite brand of tea." He finished, sending a questioning glance at Angel.

"You can talk about it in front of me – I'm not squeamish." Brennan replied.

"Spike is in the back with Buffy, he's been asking about it." Angel answered.

"Right." Giles said disappearing down the hall picking up on the tenseness between the two.

"I'd never hurt you. You believe me, don't you?" He paused briefly. "I am the same, you know. In here." He said putting a hand over his heart.

"I didn't think vampire's hearts beat." She replied.

"They don't beat." He replied honestly, "but I think a heart has more significance than pumping blood – feelings, emotions - in that regard, mine works just fine." Brennan didn't know how to respond. Angel continued, "I'm sorry I scared you earlier – it was innocent, but I know how you could have misinterpreted…."

"I didn't misinterpret anything. You weren't trying to hurt me, I know that, but it was overwhelming seeing you like that. I thought I could handle it, seeing something face to face is different than reading about it. I was scared."

"I'll keep my distance until you are comfortable." He responded nodding.

Making a decision, she walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, the coolness of him seeping into her hand. He looked startled. "No. I don't want you to keep your distance." She said quietly, looking down a moment before meeting his familiar dark eyes. "I want to see it again." She said quietly. His eyes widened in surprise.

"You don't mean that."

"I want to see it. Can't you change when you want to?" She asked brows furrowed.

He hesitated. "Yes, I can. I just don't want you to be afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid of you. Please?" She asked. They stared at each other, and then before her eyes, his eyes started glowing a yellow-green and his face changed into the visage of his vampire self. His brow protruded and his face hardened, fangs elongated from his mouth. She swallowed, "Are you….is…..does that hurt?" She asked. He watched her eyes widen as he changed, but she stood her ground. He shook his head to her question. "Can you talk?" She furrowed her brow.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked in a rougher version of his voice.

"I guess tongue twisters are out?"

He arched an eyebrow, "So now you're a comedian. Had enough?" He asked pointing to his face. She nodded, and he shook his head, his evil appearance becoming human once again. "You OK?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so." She said taking a breath. He smiled at her, his charm smile never failing to make her feel as if everything would be OK. She smiled back dropping her hand and he turned removed his jacket, moving rather stiffly.

"I really need some of that 'tea' that Giles brought." He said laying the duster over the broken couch and turning back to her. Brennan frowned at him, noticing for the first time two small holes in the shoulder of his shirt.

"What is that?" She asked walking up to him. The closer she got, the more the holes resembled bullet holes and the stains surrounding them resembled blood. "You're shot!"

"Just flesh wounds, the bullets went right through." He replied to her openmouthed surprise. "That's why I need to get a hold of some of that blood – it helps me heal faster." He said heading down the hall, Brennan right behind him.

--

"Are you OK?" Buffy asked as she followed Spike into his room where he proceeded to unbutton his shirt.

"We had the bad luck of being party to a mugging in which Angel and I took care of it the best way we know how." He said wincing as he removed his shirt, parts of it sticking to his wound because of the drying blood.

"How traumatized do you think she is?"

He shrugged, "I'll leave that to Angel." He looked down examining his wound, and the bandaging Brennan had done prior to the run in with the knife. Buffy watched him as he examined his wound. His muscles bunched and chorded as he moved, and she couldn't help but remember another time when she'd run her hands over them, feeling them rippling under her fingertips. She hadn't responded, and he snapped his head up, catching her watching him with an almost sad expression on her face. Not knowing what her expression meant, he hesitated before speaking, she noticed him watching her and blushed slightly. "I think the doc left the first aid supplies in Angel's bathroom." He said his voice low. Buffy grabbed the supplies and was back within seconds. She helped him clean the wound, trying not to let any of the blood seep beneath his waistband. "Watch the hands, pet." He said voiced slightly strained as he grabbed her hands before they got her into trouble. Buffy looked at her small hands encased in his larger ones, and slowly gazed at him, her expression unmistakable. Spike swallowed and with one hand gently stroked her jawline with the backs of his fingers, his thumb rubbing over her lips. She closed her eyes briefly, and Spike took that as a sign. He moved in to kiss her.

"I'm sorry I took longer than I anticipated." Giles said entering the room hurriedly. He stopped, noticing he was interrupting. Buffy jumped back from Spike, who ran a hand through his hair, and rolled his eyes.

"Perfect timing as usual, Rupert." Spike said.

"I didn't mean to, I mean…." Giles stammered.

"Do you have the blood, I'm starving." Spike interrupted, noticing Buffy's back to him, regaining her composure. "This better be good – took you bloody well long enough to get it."

"I'll have you know this was very hard to find." Giles said indignantly.

Spike said nothing as he grabbed the bag and pulled out the first container, opening it and taking a swig. "Uh, it's pig's blood. I thought you were getting cow's blood." Spike said making a face.

"Spike, just deal with it." Buffy said, speaking for the first time.

He turned his dark blue gaze on her as if trying to stare a hole through her. Seconds passed and neither said anything, she began to get nervous under his scrutiny. "I was, but was rudely interrupted."

"A fact which I am happy about." Buffy retorted.

Anger crossed his features. "You didn't seem too concerned about it at the time."

"Lapse in judgment. Won't happen again." She replied.

Spike smiled cruelly cocking his head, "A lapse in judgement was all I ever was to you. Now if you two don't mind, I have to finish getting cleaned up and changed." He said herding them to the door and closing it behind them. Spike's words sunk in and Buffy looked at Giles, who gave her a stern fatherly look. They turned around practically running into Angel and Brennan.

"Everything OK?" Angel questioned. Buffy walked past them, and Angel looked questioningly after her before turning back to Giles.

"They need to realize there are more important things going on than their hostile feelings towards each other. They need to get over it or deal with it." Giles grumbled walking away.

"I don't think either of those options are what they want." Angel answered.

"You want to go anytime soon?" Buffy asked Brennan when the trio entered the living room. "I'm beat."

"Yeah, I guess we should head out." Brennan said looking at Angel as she grabbed her keys. Buffy was already out the door walking to the car. "I am going to the lab tomorrow, do you want me to drop Buffy by in the morning?"

"Call me when you wake up, we'll figure it out then." He replied tiredly.

The ride back to Brennan's apartment, was a silent one, Brennan knowing Buffy was upset about her run in with Spike, but not sure if she should say anything. They entered the apartment and Buffy started to walk down the hall, when Brennan finally spoke up. "What happened back there?" Buffy didn't say anything, and Brennan wondered if Buffy had actually heard her or chose to ignore her.

Buffy came back to the living room. "He tried to kiss me."

"And that's not good?" Brennan uncomfortable, not sure what Buffy was getting at.

"No, it's awful! Not his kiss – he's a good kisser, but I don't want him to kiss me."

"You don't?"

"No!" She sighed. "I'm lying, I do want him to kiss me, but it come with so much baggage! I don't think I can do that again."

"So, yes to kissing, no to baggage?" Brennan asked trying to catch up.

"If it were only that easy – like Angel, we both realized it wasn't the same, but I'm afraid it wouldn't be that easy with Spike – too much unresolved history." Buffy said practically throwing herself on the couch. Brennan was a little shocked by Buffy's admission, but tried to regain her composure. Buffy noticed immediately. "It wasn't anything, I swear – between me and Angel – it was a caught in the moment thing, you know, reminiscing the past."

"So when you kissed Angel, it wasn't the same." She practically had to spit the words out. "But you are afraid that if you kiss Spike, there will be?"

"I think so."

"Well, the fact that you are so worked up is a sure sign that something is going on." Brennan said logically.

"I was afraid you would say that." Buffy said grabbing a couch cushion and burying her face in it.

"Why don't you try to talk to him?"

"Everytime I try, we end up almost kissing, it turns into a fight and one of us storms off."

"Well, just kiss him then, it can't cause as much trouble as you are making it out to be." Brennan replied.

"You don't know our history. We've destroyed houses, whole towns, even."

"It can't be that bad.

"I haven't had a successful relationship, ever, with someone who was completely human." Buffy expected Brennan to be completely shocked, but instead, she looked thoughtful. "Maybe it's because you live such a larger than life existence that no human would be able to survive with you. You have to have someone stronger." Brennan said reasonably.

Buffy sat back stunned, she'd always assumed she was defective in some way, but what Brennan suggested made perfect sense and it was so simple! "Wow. My love life in a nutshell. I've never thought about I like that before. Are you sure you aren't a shrink?"

"No, definitely not, it's a soft science." Brennan replied. "But you need to talk to him."

Buffy sighed. "I'll talk to him tomorrow."

--

"Spike. Spike!" Angel banged on the bedroom door. "Open up."

"You're not invited." Spike called through the door.

"Cute." Giles said from behind him.

"Open the door, or I'm breaking it down." Angel replied.

"Your house, mate, do what you want."

Angel sighed, rolling his eyes, and stepped back to kick in the door, when it opened suddenly, Spike turning and walking back to lay on the bed.

"Didn't want you trashing the lad's room." Spike said.

"Giles told me what he walked in on. What is going on?" Angel demanded.

"I thought Giles told you?" Spike replied innocently.

"I want your version."

"Rupert, ratting me out, huh? Trying to keep your Slayer from making a terrible mistake?" Spike said mockingly at Giles.

Angel could read through Spike's sarcasm, he was hurting. "Spike." He repeated.

"Nothing happened." Spike said trying to sound nonchalantly.

"Because I walked in." Giles butted in.

Spike shrugged. "Buffy and I have a past, we were just doing a little catching up."

"She didn't have that bad of a reaction when she and I caught up, what did you do this time." Angel replied hoping his words would hit home. Angel saw the moment realization dawned on Spike, his eyes narrowed and a muscle clenched in his jaw, realization dawned on Giles at the same time.

"What?" the Watcher exclaimed turning on Angel.

"You bloody bastard, trying to sneak in under the radar." Spike replied jumping up coming to a stop inches from Angel. They two vampires stared each other down.

"What are you going to do about it." Angel said voiced hushed as he vamped out, a low growl in his throat.

Spike gave a harsh laugh, and vamped out, eyes glowing, fangs elongating.

"This may not be the best thing to do right now – Buffy needs help from the both of you." Giles tried to diffuse the situation.

"Rupert is right. Buffy needs help. But not from both of us." The words had no sooner left Spike's mouth than he lunged at Angel. Being shorter than his grandsire, Spike leapt up a few inches, fists swinging landing two hard punches into Angel's eye and jaw. The weight from the lunging vampire knocked Angel back into the hall and into the wall cracking the sheet rock. The shock from the attack wore off in time for Angel to avoid another attack. He grabbed Spike by the shoulders and threw him down the hall where he slid on the hard wood into the destroyed living room. Angel was at his side in an instant where he kicked Spike in the ribs. Spike rolled over and jumped up crouched into a fighters stance.

"To think I thought you were going after that pretty little partner of yours, when the whole time you were making another play for the Slayer." Spike said breathing hard.

"It's not like that." Angel said leaping up and kicking Spike in the face. In the seconds Spike was recovering, Angel grabbed him by the throat and pushing him into the broken couch. The harder Spike fought against Angel, the harder Angel pushed him into the couch.

"Watch the wood." Giles called from the hall knowing that trying to come between them would be futile. Spike, hearing the heads up, threw up his legs and shoved them against Angel's chest, the force knocking Angel back and sending Spike somersaulting backwards over the couch.

"Bloody well tried to kill me!" Spike yelled, leaping over the couch, grabbing a makeshift stake. "Wanted to get rid of the competition."

Angel grabbed his broadsword where it lay on the ground. "Spike, I was trying to get a reaction out of you." Angel said as they started circling each other.

"Is this the reaction you wanted?"

"I am not interested in Buffy. We had something special, but it is in the past. She's not interested in me either." Angel tried to reason with the other vampire.

"Really?" He said sarcastically.

"Yes." Angel lowered his weapon. "You need to talk to her."

"I've tried, mate. She doesn't want to talk to me. She just wants to fight." Spike said relaxing his stance.

"She's hurt." Giles said from the edge of the room. "And as much as I am not a fan of yours, you were important to her, if a relationship with you is what she wants, then you two need to talk it out."

"We don't need this distraction hanging over us. Make her talk to you." Angel said his face taking on its human form once again.

Spike's face changed, his expression worried. "How?"

"Take my car and go over to Bones's apartment. They will have to let you in at the front, so you should climb onto the balcony, it's only two stories." Angel said with a take charge attitude. "I don't suspect it will be easy, but if you destroy Bones's apartment, I may have to kill you." Spike looked stunned at how easy it all sounded, he stood there putting it all together, when Angel interrupted. "Go."

Spike snapped to it and Angel threw him his keys. Spike grabbed his jacket and was out the door in seconds, black duster whipping behind him.

"Do you think this will work?' Giles asked.

"I hope so." He said dialing Bones's number, she didn't need to be there for that. "They've got to work something out, one way or another, you've heard the saying 'united we stand, divided we fall'."

"Hey Bones. Yeah, I know you just probably got in bed, but I need a favor." Angel said.

**_Thanks for reading - I know that was long, but I didn't feel like I could end it anywhere else! The next chapters will be shorter!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A little fun before the action starts..._**

Spike looked up at the second story balcony – his destination – he just needed a way to get up a little higher. Finding a drain going down the building, he climbed up and jumped over, grabbing the railing and hoisting himself over. If Buffy chose to ignore him he'd have to get back down before sunrise, it would fry him. Spike took a deep breath and knocked on the sliding glass door. Not knowing how far her bedroom was or if the door was closed, he knocked harder. Minutes passed and he became concerned, he started hoping that Brennan would hear him and come to the door. What seemed like eternity passed, before a light turned on in the hall way and Spike could make out a shadow coming down the hall. If his heart could beat, it would've been beating double time, he was suddenly nervous, not sure what he would say to her if she would even talk to him. He looked down quickly and when he looked up she was there. Standing in an oversized tee shirt, blond hair messy from sleep, and a look of surprise on her face – she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

--

Brennan knocked on the door, grumpy from being awakened from well needed sleep with an odd request. It was immediately opened and Angel stood on the other side, the relief evident on his face.

"Thank you so much for coming back over here."

"What is going on exactly?" She said grumpily.

"Spike and Buffy need to patch things up. I sent him over there to talk to her and I didn't want you to be there. I figured it would be safer for you here."

"Safer?" She replied not liking the sound of that.

"I told Spike I would stake him myself if they messed up your place." Angel said quickly.

"So he decided to mess up your place more than it already was?" Brennan asked looking at the evidence of their fight. "Whose body is this?" She asked pointing to the cracked sheet rock.

"Mine." He said reluctantly.

"Did you go face first into it?" She asked pointing to the new injuries to his face.

"No, Spike and I had to have a discussion."

"Does he look as bad as you do?"

"Worse or course, he can't beat me." Angel said confident.

Brennan shook her head, yawning. "Where's Giles?"

"He went to bed, which is where you need to go. Come on." He said motioning her down the hall. She turned to enter Parker's room. "Where are you going?"

"Isn't Giles in the other room?" Brennan asked confused.

"Yes, you can have my room." She started to protest. "I insist. Besides, I don't need to sleep now. Don't try and argue with me." Angel said holding up a hand.

"Fine." She said rolling her eyes and taking off her shoes, climbing into bed.

"Goodnight Bones." He called watching her curl up under his sheets, the sight of her in his bed stirring something in his chest.

"Goodnight." She said sleepily, sighing and taking in a deep tired breath smiling. The pillows smelled like him, and she felt warm and safe - she felt protected. Brennan could get used to falling asleep like that.

--

Buffy had to be dreaming, or sleep walking, there was no way that Spike was standing outside on the second story balcony of Brennan's apartment. She blinked and when her eyes opened, he was still there, an unreadable expression on his face. His expression unnerved her, if he had been angry, sad, or anything else she would know what to bring to the table. Buffy slowly walked to the door until there were few inches and a pane of glass separating them. His blue eyes were expectant, almost hopeful and that scared her, she reached to open the door but paused, not sure if she wanted the conversation that was to follow.

"Open the door." He said quietly, almost pleadingly. Scenarios played through her head, and she didn't move. "Please?" He pleaded.

That was her undoing. Buffy unlatched the door and slid the door slowly open. She looked up at him feeling fear in the pit of her stomach. "Spike." She said almost a whisper as she took a few steps back.

"I came to talk to you. I need to talk to you." He said looking at the doorway, a barrier in his mission to talk to her, to get through to her.

"What do you want to talk about?" Buffy questioned.

"What's happened with us, what's going on with us now." He replied. She remained silent. He swallowed. "Can you invite me in?" He asked.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." She said.

He looked quickly down. "Ok. So I'll talk from here." He took a deep breath and met her eyes again. "I fell in love with you a long time ago, you know that, and while I knew it was one sided, I hoped in the back of my mind that one day you would love me back. That day at the Hellmouth, I'd never felt so honored to be able to fight by your side - for good. I knew that jewel wouldn't lead to a happily ever after, but I wanted to wear it just the same. I wanted to be your champion. When you told me you loved me," He paused, "It was a nice gesture, but I knew what you were doing. I would have you rather you not said anything. I became angry about it later – I wanted to know if you meant it at all, if you felt anything like that for me. Being here with you," he paused, "hurts………..I don't want you to hurt me again." He finished. He studied her bright green eyes, trying to read what she was thinking. Spike saw her eyes well up, and he reached out to her but was unable to touch her, she was too far away. "Invite me in, please?" he asked again.

She shook her head. "I have a few things to say first." she needed to get a few things off her chest, and him coming in here and touching her would only make it harder. "You've loved me for a long time, I know you have, I never deserved such devotion, such loyalty, such love, because I've kept that part, the part that needs love, locked up, not wanting to be hurt or vulnerable. I was scared of letting myself care for someone again. You found your way into my heart and I ran from those feelings. I wasn't brave enough to admit it or tell you until it was too late. I know what you thought – you told me so yourself right before the Hellmouth crumbled in on itself – you said 'no you don't, but it's nice to hear' – your words played over and over in my mind and it broke my heart." Buffy started to cry, and put her head in her hand, the motion bringing her closer to him. Spike reached out for her, but she jerked her head up, composing herself. "I'm not finished." She said bitterness entering her voice. "How do you think I felt when I found out you had been killed in that alleyway with Angel. You'd been alive close to a year and I knew nothing of it. I had been sick with grief, guilty how you had loved me and died thinking that I was insincere. It made me second guess everything, every memory of our time together, your actions, your words. Had I misread you so badly? Was I feeling something that hadn't been as real as I thought? I was devastated all over again, but for a different reason – shame, at myself who had believed in something that hadn't been as real as I had thought. I closed down, and because of you I haven't been able to give my heart to anyone."

Relief washed over him at her words. He had wounded her, and she hadn't gotten over him, he just needed another chance to prove himself to her. In Buffy's anger she had unknowingly taken a few steps toward him. He reached out and with both hands, gently but firmly pulled her to him. Startled, she fell into him, his lips finding hers. It had been years, but her body recognized his immediately, and her hands came up caressing his cheeks and running over the hard muscles in his chest. Spike didn't want to push her, but he couldn't help himself, he had been denied her for too long. Spike couldn't help himself, he smiled. She broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his, her breathing labored. As her sanity returned, she realized what she had done and pushed herself away from him, angry again.

"What are you doing? Distracting me? Trying to get in my pants again?" She said whirling and starting to walk away.

"Buffy! Don't walk away! Invite me in!"

"Not a chance!" She said standing hands on her hips.

"You haven't given me a chance to tell you what happened after the Hellmouth, you owe me that." He called trying not to sound desperate. She didn't owe him anything.

"You have five minutes."

"I had been trapped in that jewel and sent to Angel. When released, I was a ghost – a real walk through walls, disappearing, Casper the unfriendly – and unable to leave the Wolfram & Hart law office. My first thought was to contact you – you can ask Angel that one – but not knowing my condition, or if I would ever be corporeal again, decided to wait. By the time I was corporeal again, I was too deep into fighting Wolfram & Hart to leave, and you were dating someone at the time. I decided it had been long enough that you had probably forgotten all about me, if not and I was by chance a happy memory, I thought it would be better to stay as one. You deserved a chance to have a relationship with someone who could love you in the light of day as well as the darkness." He finished sadly. His pain and sadness were evident in his features.

Buffy swallowed. "You have two more minutes." She said quietly.

"Invite me in, Slayer." He said voice rough.

Buffy recognized the tone and the implications, a chill went up her spine, but it wasn't fear, it was excitement. "Spike, you can come in." She said voice husky.

Spike swept through the open door and within two strides was standing in front of her. Gently he laid a hand on her cheek, stroking her soft skin under the pads of his fingers. Buffy sighed and leaned into his hand, he tilted her chin up and captured her lips gently. She covered his hand with her smaller one and lightly started down his arm and up his shoulder. Spike deepened their kiss, excited by her hands on his body. She responded, her heart beat rapid, he could feel it beneath his hands. As her hands moved lower, over his abdomen, and to his belt buckle he sucked in his breath and broke their kiss. She untucked his shirt and her fingers danced over his exposed skin, teasing fingers inching below his waistband. Spike smiled at her and she slowly and teasingly smiled back – she knew what she was doing and was enjoying herself. A warmth spread through him as he looked into her eyes and saw the passion he felt mirrored back. He inched his hands down her back, and over her backside, where he lifted her up and she wrapped her strong legs around him. She closed her eyes briefly and rested her fore head on his shoulder, whispering in his ear, "second door on the left." She lifted her head and smiled encouragingly. Spike smiled back, anticipating what was going to happen behind 'door number two'.

--

Some time later, Brennan opened her eyes. She was disoriented as she tried to pick out familiar shapes in the shadows of the room. She didn't recognize anything and felt panic start to well up in the pit of her stomach, panic turned to terror when a figure moved in the shadows. Brennan sat straight up.

"Who's there." She demanded reaching for something, anything that could be used as a weapon.

"It's just me, Bones. Are you OK?" Angel asked coming out of the shadows and noticing the fear in her eyes.

Brennan was breathing hard, but calmed at the sight of her partner. As the fogginess from sleep seeped from her brain, she remembered where she was and why she was there. She felt a little embarrassed. "I forgot where I was for a moment, that's all. What were you doing sneaking around in the dark?" She tried changing the subject.

He looked a little sheepish as he held up a small object in his hand. "I started getting tired, so I was trying to find something to do. My TV and all the rest of my electronics – DVD, video games – are destroyed, so I was looking for my hand held video game."

"Why don't you just read?"

"I'm trying NOT to fall asleep." He replied.

She rolled her eyes. "It's 4:30 a.m. – close enough to daytime. Why don't you just take a nap."

"Therein lies another problem." He replied.

Brennan looked momentarily confused, but Booth saw the moment when she realized what he meant – no beds. She started to get up. "I can go to Parker's room."

"In that small thing? I even felt a little bad about making Spike sleep in that. You stay here, don't worry about me."

Brennan glanced at the empty spot next to her a blushed slightly. "You could sleep here – it's a big bed. And I don't snore." She added.

She lay down on her side facing away from him, as close to the edge as she could get. Angel shook his head holding in a laugh and took off his shirt, and pulled on a pair of lightweight knit sleep pants. He got into bed and rolled over facing away from her.

"Do you snore?" she asked timidly, voice muffled from having her back to him.

"No." He replied. "I don't bite in my sleep either."

"That's good."

--

"That took longer than two minutes." Buffy said some time later.

"I should hope so." Spike replied with a content expression on his face. "had to go into my reserves for all that, I don't mind telling you."

Buffy propped her head up, elbow into the bed and turned on her side to face Spike, who had both arms resting under his head. The expression in his eyes held so much caring, so much love, that Buffy felt tears well up in her eyes. Emotions ran through her, uncontrolled, and she was a little afraid. She ran her hand over his stomach and up his chest and over his heart where it stopped. Spike watched her face as she ran a hand over his body – emotions played across her features, and he wondered about them, but didn't want to ask, it was too soon and she may not know herself what she was feeling. She looked up at him green eyes met blue, and the troubled look had been hidden once again. "You are still warm."

He cleared his throat. "Brings new meaning to 'getting warmed up'." He replied referring to how her body heat had transferred to him.

"I like it when you are warm." She said seductive smile on her face.

"Me too." Spike replied, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her up against him.

"Your reserves aren't spent?" She asked innocently.

"Just getting warmed up, remember?" He replied somewhat greedily as kissed her throat and worked his way to her lips.

"Good, cause I was just taking breather." She replied straddling him and holding both of his hands above his head with one of her own.

"I don't need a breather, love."

"Sounds like a challenge." Buffy said grinning wickedly.

"I'm up for it, are you?" He replied matching her wicked smile.

--

"Angel? Angel!" A voice called, breaking through to the sleeping vampire.

"Ugh!" Angel groaned, squeezing his eyes tighter.

"Angel!" The voice called from the wrecked living room – it was Giles.

Angel forced his eyes open and found himself staring into the sleepy blue eyes of Brennan. "Maybe he'll just go away. What do you think?"

"Doubtful." She replied sleepily.

"Angel!" Giles called again, before opening the bedroom door.

"Good morning Giles." Angel replied rubbing his eyes and rolling toward the doorway and Giles. "I'm so happy to see you." He said sarcastically.

Brennan sat up and Giles's raised an eyebrow. "How happy _are_ you to see me?" He questioned worriedly.

"Not truly happy, I can assure you." Angel replied realizing the direction of Giles's questioning. He sat up and stretched. "What's wrong?"

"Spike is not back." Giles said.

"He went to my place." Brennan volunteered.

"I know, but he's not back." Giles said again.

Angel looked out the window, the sun was up. "Well, I don't expect him back anytime soon." Angel said pointing to the sun. "You may have to deal with Spike at your place for a day, I hope that's OK?" Angel said turning to Brennan apologetically.

She shrugged, "As long as they don't tear the place down, or the neighbors don't complain."

Angel stood and headed to the bathroom, "He went over there to talk to Buffy. Even you thought it was the best thing for the both of them. What are you worried about?" he called.

"I'm worried about Buffy."

"She can take care of herself, and Spike knows that if anything happens to Bones's place I'll kill him. Besides, he didn't go over there to fight with her." Angel said emerging from the bathroom, brushing his teeth. Brennan couldn't help but laugh at the idea of a vampire, brushing his teeth. Angel turned to her, she had her knees tucked under her chin, and a smile on her face – she looked almost childlike. "What?" He said defensively. "I still care about my personal hygiene." He said pointing his sudsy toothbrush at her.

"Angel? What about Buffy?" Giles questioned.

Angel tossed Giles his cell phone. "Call them."

"And if there's no answer?"

"Then we – no you and Bones – can go over there with guns blazing. But honestly, I don't think Spike would hurt her, we both saw him before he left. He still cares deeply for her."

"Giles, I'll go over there, it's my house." Brennan piped up.

"What if something has happened?"

"I feel sure _something_ has happened, but I don't think that Spike wouldn't harm her." Brennan said.

"Maybe not physically." Giles said under his breath.

"She's a big girl, Giles." Angel said, warning in his voice.

"She doesn't need this distraction. She's got to be in top form to fight that army!" Giles protested.

"Giles, if they resolve their problems she'll have one less thing one her mind to distract her." Brennan pointed out.

"Nice, Bones! I'll get you to like psychology yet."

"Not likely."

"But we don't know what happened." Giles pointed out.

Angel and Brennan looked at each other. "If something bad had happened, we would've heard from one of them at least, or Spike would be back. You may not like it, but I think we all know what is going on." Brennan pointed out.

Giles rubbed a hand through his hair. "I don't want to think about it." He looked at Brennan, "I just don't want her hurt."

"Getting hurt emotionally is not something you can protect her from." Brennan said simply. Angel looked at his partner, he knew better than anyone how those words rang true for her. She'd lived a lifetime of hurt, and in some ways he understood Giles's need to protect Buffy from any more hurt, he felt the same for Brennan.

"I'll call her." Angel said reaching for his phone.

"Thanks." Giles said relieved. "Just let me know if she's OK, I don't need details." He said leaving.

--

Buffy awoke sometime later, a smile on her face, curled comfortably into Spike. Her head rested against his shoulder and he had an arm thrown protectively over her. She sighed closing her eyes, wanting to go back to sleep, when that ringing started back up – the ringing is what had initially woken her. It was her phone. She reached over Spike to grab it off the nightstand.

"Good morning to you, too." Spike said waking, wrapping his arms around her.

Buffy looked down at him, the look in his blue eyes distracting her. She bent down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. The ringing phone brought her back down and she grabbed it.

"Don't answer it. It's probably no one important anyway." He pleaded with her.

Buffy rolled over and looked at the screen. "It's Angel." She furrowed her brow and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Like I said, no one important." Spike muttered to himself. He got out of bed and put on his pants.

"Where are you going?" Buffy asked Spike, putting a hand over the mouthpiece.

"I'll let you talk to your sweetie in private." He said, his old anger resurfacing, heading towards the door.

"Don't do this. Not now, not after what just happened." Buffy said, sadness in her voice.

Spike softened, he couldn't help it, she looked so upset. He turned around and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll start coffee." He said gently, disappearing down the hall.

"Buffy?" Angel said her name again.

"Sorry, I was talking to Spike……"

"Yeah, I heard, and for the record – ewww – that was more than I needed to hear."

"Sorry, he was having a typical Spike moment."

"Full of anger and immaturity, gotta love him." Buffy was silent. Angel cleared his voice, "So are you OK?" He asked gently.

"Yeah, a little……overwhelmed, I guess."

"Did you talk?"

"Some, but we still have a lot to deal with. He's…….and I……you know."

"Both of you are very good at talking about how you really feel, I get that, words pouring out all over the place from both of you, I can't imagine." Angel said sarcastically.

"Ha ha. So is Giles awake?" Buffy asked changing the subject.

"Why do you think I'm calling you. He went a little nutso, woke me and Bones up early so we could discuss whether you were having sex or were killing each other. I think Giles's vote was for you to kill him."

"Ugh!" Buffy groaned, putting her head in her hand, embarrassed. "This is so humiliating."

"I thought it was kind of funny – watching Giles discuss you and sex in the same sentence. He was so uncomfortable."

"Not helping!" She cried.

"Sorry, are you going to hang out there all day or what. Did you and Giles have plans?"

"I don't know. There hasn't been a lot of planning on this trip. Tell him I'll call him at a reasonable hour and that I am fine, we both are. A little tired, though, I was up all night."

"Ok, I might be sick. On that note, I hanging up – the report to Giles will be good, and detail free, for the sake of his state of mind." Angel replied. He heard Buffy laughing as he hung up. Angel closed his phone and turned to Brennan who was sitting silently on his bed. "Catch all that?"

She nodded. "It sounds like everything is OK. Or they are in one piece. Do you think it's safe to go back to my place?"

"Yeah, I'll give them a heads up when you head back that way."

"You OK?" Brennan asked. He looked confused. "I mean you and Buffy, and now she's here with Spike…."

"It's a little weird, but not in a jealous boyfriend way. I'll get used to it, just as long as they keep the PDA to a minimum."

"Not into Public Displays of Affection?"

"Depends."

"Oh." She replied, looking down, his eye contact was making her a little nervous. She got up and started looking for her stuff.

"You don't have to go so soon. What are you doing the rest of the day?"

"I'm going in to the Jeffersonian, I've got work to do."

"On Sunday?" He asked incredulously.

"I have stuff to catch up on." She replied. "Actually, can I take a shower here? I brought some clothes and it will save me from interrupting anything at my place."

"Of course," he said grinning, pointing to his bathroom and grabbing her a clean towel. Angel's smile faded. "I'm sorry, I wish you hadn't been involved in this." He said impulsively putting a hand on her cheek. Brennan's eyes widened in surprise and he immediately jerked his hand away at the sudden intimacy. "Sorry, cold hands. Let me know if you need anything." He said pointing toward the shower.

"I'm fine." She said heading into the bathroom.

--

Buffy hung up the phone and put on a tee shirt and shorts, heading into Brennan's kitchen. Spike stood with his back to her messing with the coffee pot. Before she had a chance to say anything he turned around and handed her a cup of coffee. She took it silently and he lifted himself so he was sitting on the counter. Buffy took a sip of her coffee.

"Tastes perfect." She said smiling.

"I remembered how you like it." He said simply.

Buffy felt her heart ache with feeling for this man. How could someone be so difficult one minute and then so caring the next? The look in his eyes scared her – his feelings for her were so clear, his blue eyes hid nothing. Buffy knew she wasn't deserving of those feelings. She walked to him and stood just outside of the crook of his legs. "Spike…I know how I feel about what happened between us, but I…."

"Shh….."

"But I want you to know…" She started with conviction.

He leaned over placing a finger over her lips. "Let's make a deal – we won't talk about us, the future, or anything of the sort, until this is over." Spike requested, pleased at the relieved expression in Buffy's eyes.

"I like that idea." Buffy agreed relieved, going to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

--

Giles sat at what was left of Angel's kitchen table, researching the demons, searching for any details on how to close the portal. It had been hours since Angel had called Buffy and discovered that she and Spike had rekindled some of their past relationship. Angel was finally getting some sleep and Brennan had gone off to work – Giles sat alone trying to keep his thoughts on his research and off his Slayer. Giles made no attempt to hide his dislike for Spike – the vampire was mouthy, unpredictable, and had caused more problems for them than he wanted to remember, Spike had, however, sacrificed his life in order to save Buffy, saving the world, and unfortunately that trumped everything that he had done as an evil vampire. Spike had a special place in Buffy's heart that Giles never really understood, and he was worried that Spike would hurt her again by the time this was all over. Giles sighed, trying to focus on his reading once again. The portal could only be closed by destroying the amulet that created it, and in doing so the portal would in turn explode. Giles began to worry, an explosion was something else they would have to worry about – not only would they have to kill the demons and destroy the amulet, they would also have to worry about getting out of the way of the explosion. He didn't like what Buffy, Angel, and Spike were going up against.

--

Some hours later, Brennan returned to her apartment. She was exhausted, not having slept much the night before, and tiredly put down her purse and hanging up her coat, noting happily that her apartment seemed to still be the way she left it. The only thing amiss was the coffee cup that sat half full and cold on the counter. Brennan grabbed a wine glass and poured herself and glass, sighing in contentment, after the glass she would be ready for bed. She turned around and jumped, startled at seeing Buffy standing in the hallway wearing only a tee shirt.

"You scared me! I didn't know you were still here." Brennan said.

"Yeah. We both are. I hope that's not a problem. I lost track of time and Spike couldn't leave in the daytime. I didn't mean to startle you, I just heard a noise."

"No problem. I'm exhausted, after this drink I'm going to sleep."

Buffy looked uncomfortable, "Thanks, you know, for giving us privacy last night, it gave us a chance to talk, and we really needed it."

"Everything OK?" Brennan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, for the moment." Noting Brennan's skeptical look, "That's the best I can do right now – none of us know how this all going to end."

Brennan took a sip of her wine. "Are you always this optimistic?"

"Trying to be realistic. I've died before. Slayers aren't like cats, they don't get 9 lives – we get one and then another Slayer is called – somehow I've been lucky, it's just a matter of time before my luck runs out." Buffy said grimly.

"Not on my watch it's not." Spike said from behind her. Buffy and Brennan turned at the sound of his voice. Spike looked determined. "The big poof feels the same way. No need to worry." He had hastily dressed, his shirt gaped open and his belt was barely buckled, he reached for his jacket and ran a hair through his bed messy blond hair. Buffy smiled, the memories from last night fresh in her mind, he had made her so happy – they had a lot to work out, but for once she was optimistic about not being alone, if they made it through this. "Love, I don't want to leave, but I've got to get some of the….nourishment….that Giles has stashed at Angel's." He smiled seductively at Buffy. "You wore me out, I need to recoup for our next go 'round." He said. Buffy blushed, and glanced at Brennan who pretended to be occupied putting up her wine glass. He lifted her chin and left a chaste, but lingering kiss on her lips, giving a half smile before walking out on the porch and jumping over the balcony.

"Vampires have a thing for dramatic exits." Buffy said sitting at Brennan's breakfast table.

"It was pretty neat."

"I won't tell him you said that."

Brennan leaned against the counter. "Are you OK?"

Buffy paused, "I'm dealing with it. We don't have to figure anything out until this is over. But for the moment, I'm happy."

"Good." Brennan said pushing off the counter and yawning, "I'm exhausted, I didn't get much sleep last night, I'm going to bed."

"That car bed didn't look too comfortable." Buffy agreed. Brennan hesitated and looked guilty. Buffy immediately noticed. "You did sleep in that bed?"

"No." Brennan answered reluctantly. Buffy narrowed her gaze letting Brennan continue. "Booth let me sleep in his bed."

"Was he there too?"

"Not until later." Brennan answered.

Buffy sighed and looked at Brennan trying to decide whether or not she wanted to voice her opinion. "You need to be careful…." Brennan acted like she wanted to interrupt, but Buffy cut her off. "I know, nothing happened, but I speak from experience when I say I know how easy it is to forget about the consequences in the heat of the moment. I'm not saying he would intentionally do it, its been a while since he's been Angelus or lived as a cursed Angel, but I know that its easy to get caught up in the moment and do something you regret, and trust me, that would be something that you would regret."

"If you're done with your abstinence speech, I need to let you in on something. He and I are partners and friends, nothing more, besides I can control myself when it comes to sex – I don't run off of emotions, I always use my head. To me sex is a release, there is not much emotion involved." Brennan stated.

Buffy looked shocked. "Are you serious?"

"Very."

"It's always been that way? No emotion at all?"

"If there's any, it's not much. And yes, I've always been able to separate sex and feelings that go along with being in a relationship. They are totally different to me."

"Wow. Sex with someone you care about and sex with someone you don't are completely different. It feels different – in here." Buffy said, emphasizing it by placing a hand over her heart.

"The hormones that are released…." Brennan started.

"Look, I don't know about hormones, but I know what I feel, and it's different." Buffy explained.

Brennan looked slightly chagrined, "So, if it's not too personal, which happened between you and Spike."

Buffy sucked in a breath. Brennan was asking her a question that she hadn't fully answered to herself. "I…..what happened between us…..." Brennan looked confused. Buffy cut in. "I'm not sure I can explain it, because I don't understand it myself, but he and I have something, something special, we are only starting to tap into it, I'm not even sure where it will lead, but look at me, I'm a mess, nerves, excitement, anxiety, it's crazy, but I'm happy."

Brennan was momentarily at a loss for words. "Oh." She replied.

--

Spike entered Angel's house, observing Buffy's Watcher deep in study mode around the kitchen table. So deep in thought was the Watcher that he didn't even notice Spike walk in the house and head down the hall. Spike sighed in relief, he wasn't ready to answer questions from Buffy's stand in father, he was tired and would like a few hours of shut eye. Spike headed down the hall and was about home free when Angel emerged from his room, noticing Spike.

"You're back." Angel stated.

"cant get anything by you." Spike replied.

"I was thinking of going to check out that rooftop, want to come?" Angel asked ignoring Spike's comment.

"Actually, I was thinking more of a nap."

"I guess I'll call Buffy then." Angel said knowing Spike would protest.

"What? No. She's resting." Spike answered.

"Well, I don't think its smart for me to go by myself, it's either you or her." He replied.

Spike sighed in resignation. "I'll go."

"I was thinking about going to the rooftop of the building next door, we can get a different view to see what's going on." Angel answered. "see if there is more demon action without being discovered."

"Fine." Spike said and paused. "Do you think we can get Giles to cast a locator spell in order to determine if the amulet is on this side of the portal. If it is, then maybe we can defeat them before the rest of the army comes through. May save us some time."

"We can always try." Angel agreed.

The two vampires approached the Watcher, who looked up noticing them coming toward him.

"We want you to try a locator spell to see if the demons have brought the amulet through the portal yet. We want to see if we can catch them off guard." Angel said.

Giles raised an eyebrow. "Does Buffy know you two are planning this?"

"No. She doesn't need to." Spike but in.

"We're just scouting. We aren't going to do anything stupid." Angel piped up.

"Rupert, we're trying to help the Slayer, why are you getting in our way?" Spike questioned.

Giles looked from one vampire to the other and sighed. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, slowly letting it out. He sat still and quiet for a moment, Angel and Spike waited patiently, knowing the Watcher was concentrating and needed absolute quiet. Giles began to speak under his breath, quietly chanting words that were older than all of them. His spell finished, Giles continued to silently sit there, eyes closed. Spike glanced at Angel, who shrugged his shoulders. Spike raised an eyebrow and took a step toward Giles.

"Rupert?" Spike asked hesitantly. The Watcher continued to sit there in silence, unmoving. "Rupert." Getting no answer once again, Spike put a hand on the Watcher's shoulder gently shaking him. "Rupert." Still no answer, Spike shook him harder. "Rupert!" Spike said with some irritation.

"Good Lord! Have some patience. Some things take time." Giles said coming out of his trance and turning angry eyes on the blond vampire.

"I was patient, you were sitting there like a bump on a log!" Spike shot back.

"Giles…..did you learn anything?" Angel spoke up before the argument escalated.

"Before I was rudely interrupted…." Giles shot a nasty look Spike's way, the latter rolled his eyes.

"I didn't think we had all night." Spike grumbled.

"I wasn't getting anything that said the amulet was on this side of the portal."

"It was probably too much to ask." Angel replied. "You ready?" He asked turning to Spike.

"Been ready." Spike replied.

Angel nodded at Giles and headed for the door.

"Be careful. Buffy needs the both of you in one piece." Giles called.

"See you before sunrise." Spike called as he closed the door behind him.

The two climbed into Booth's SUV. "I feel slightly insulted, Rupert forgets that I once was the big bad Buffy and the Scoobies feared." Spike grumbled.

"That was a long time ago, and not to burst your bubble, but Giles isn't really that concerned about our well-being, he's concerned about us because we affect Buffy's well being. He needs us because she needs us."

"And all this time I thought he really cared." Spike replied sarcastically, looking out the window at the passing cars.

"Can you blame him?" Angel asked.

"I understand why he wouldn't like you, but me, I haven't done anything directly to him." Spike said referencing Angelus's killing of Giles's love Jenny Calendar.

"You annoy him to no end…."

"I did my best to."

Angel pulled the SUV up to the building next to the one where they had first discovered the demons. The street was quiet and a few of the street lights were out making the street darker than it should be. Angel was looking up the side of the building when Spike joined him on the sidewalk.

"Do you think the elevators work in this one." Spike asked of the 14 or so story building.

"Doesn't matter."

"Meaning?" Spike said warily, afraid of what Angel had in mind.

"It has fire escapes and rain gutters going up the side." Angel said pointing down the alley where the fire escapes clung to the side of the building. Spike sighed and slumped his shoulders.

"I should have let you call Buffy." Spike said.

Angel looked at his companion, eyebrow raised. "You can go home, I'll call her and tell her that her 'big bad' is a big whiner."

Spike gave Angel an angry look and walked over to the fire escape, leaping up grabbing the ladder and hauling himself up the first level. "Are you coming peaches?" Spike called mockingly.

Angel narrowed his eyes. He HATED when Spike referred to him by that name. He made quick work of the first level and stood face to face with Spike. "You were saying?"

"Thirteen more to go." Spike said. The two held each other's gaze, a silent challenge between them. They stood absolutely still, when all of a sudden, in a blur of movement, the two vampires started leaping and climbing up the building via fire escape. Angel felt himself tiring as he slipped and almost fell to the ground, but not wanting Spike to best him, he held on with all the strength and resolve he could muster, pulling himself to safety, only to find Spike almost a level above him. His determination and anger boiled over, causing him to morph into his vampire visage, it also gave him a boost of strength, which he used to leap even higher, gaining ground and catching up to Spike. Spike was startled by Angel's reappearance and faltered slightly, Angel growled low in his throat as he gained ground and passed Spike. Spike determined and angry that Angel had overtaken him, morphed, his features changing, and got himself back in the game. About to leap to the rooftop, Angel looked down to see Spike's progress. The other vampire was closer than Angel had expected, but not close enough to overtake him to the rooftop. Spike was just climbing over the railing when Angel gave him a toothy grin and leaped up, reaching the edge of the rooftop. Only Angel didn't reach the rooftop, something grabbed his legs and hauled him back down to the landing. As he fell, Angel caught a glimpse of Spike, who grabbed Angel's legs in mid jump and pulled him back down. Angel landed painfully against the railing his torso hanging over the edge, the only thing preventing him from falling thirteen stories was Spike, who still held his legs.

"What are you waiting for? You drop me thirteen stories, you win." Angel said as he struggled not to fall.

"And what do I win." Spike said slowly. "Our race to the top? Ohhhhh, big prize with that, you know what else? – anger and blame, bad boy Spike drops saint Angel, can't play nice with others. I've been in this competition before – you always win, even when you weren't there to compete with. It's tough to compete with memories."

"You want to drop me." He said breathlessly.

"Yeah, I do." Spike admitted.

"So, do it." Angel challenged.

Spike's eyes hardened into a cruel expression, one Angel was familiar with. "I want to, but I'm not going to." He replied as he grabbed Angel's hand and pulled him to safety. "What I want…" he started, then leapt to the rooftop and looked down at Angel grinning, "is to beat you to the top."

Angel looked up at Spike who sat on the ledge looking down at him. Angel shook his head and leapt up climbing on to the roof. "I'll give you that one, but don't expect to get off so easy next time."

The two walked over to the far side of the roof and looked over and down, observing the rooftop where the demons had been found. They observed a handful of green demons milling around on the rooftop. The sight of a handful of demons was disturbing, what was more disturbing was the swirling black circle that seemed to float in mid air. The suspended circle had to be the portal, and while it was small, it seemed to grow as they watched. They stared transfixed as the portal sparked, shooting out small lightning bolts, and suddenly another green demon emerged from the swirling mess. Angel and Spike looked at each other worried. This was happening faster then was expected, if they waited too much longer, there may be too many demons for the three of them to defeat. Angel motioned for them to back up, not wanting to speak in case they were overheard.

"They are building their army faster than we expected. We should take advantage and attack them early, try to take out as many as we can. "

"What about Buffy's dream?" Spike asked.

"It was still just a dream, it's not foretelling the future."

"What about the amulet. Giles's spell didn't locate it, we'll just end up fighting the entire army until the one demon who carries it decided to show his ugly face on this side of the portal."

Angel looked perplexed. "We need to talk to Giles." Spike nodded in agreement.

The two walked to the edge of the building and looked down at the car thirteen stories below them. Spike looked at Angel. "First one down gets to drive?" He challenged.

"Deal." Angel replied. Both men morphed and jumped off the side of the building.

--

Giles ran a hand through his disheveled hair after listening to the vampire's report of their findings. "You are right about one thing – the time line is shrinking. We need to tell Buffy."

"Can't we let the Slayer get a little shut eye – tell her in the morning?" Spike asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. We need to get a plan together and fast." Giles replied.

Spike looked at Angel and sighed, putting on his coat once more. "I'll go get her." He grabbed the keys to the SUV and disappeared out the door.

Angel turned back to Giles. "What are you thinking?"

"Our best bet is to catch them by surprise while they are unprepared, we need to find a way on top of their building without our arrival being detected. How far apart are the two buildings?" Giles asked.

"Close enough to jump. It would be better than coming up from the stairs, they may have sentries guarding that entrance. I'm, actually surprised they didn't have sentries on the neighboring roofs."

"In any case, we need to be prepared for that."

Angel leaned against kitchen counter, chin in hand, deep in thought. "You know, coming at them from three different directions, roof top on each side and one up the stairs, might be to our advantage, it might throw them off balance."

"It's more dangerous, but you might be right."

"Only for the one coming up the stairs, it's easy to become trapped in a stairwell especially if you're outnumbered. I can do that." Angel offered.

"Let's talk to Buffy before we make anymore plans, I did happen to find a general drawing of what the amulet looks like." Giles said turning a book in Angel's direction.

Spike called Buffy's cell phone one more time – the first two tries had gone unanswered. She failed to pick on the third try, and since he was already sitting outside Brennan's apartment, he decided to climb on the balcony in hopes the sliding glass door was still open. Luckily it was and he entered, heading to the room Buffy was in. She was sleeping and looked so peaceful, Spike almost turned around and went back ready to explain to Giles that he refused to wake her, when her eyelids fluttered and opened.

"Hi. You're back." She said with a sleepy smile. Hair a mess, and tee shirt wrinkled, she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

He entered the room and he smiled, eyes radiating warmth and love. "Yes, love, I am. Couldn't keep me away if you tried." He said quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed, running his fingers over her hair and down her jawline.

She sat up noticing that something was amiss. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"A bit of recon is all, but we're going to have to move a bit more quickly than anticipated." Spike said gravely. "Giles wants to see you pronto."

Buffy jumped up grabbing articles of clothing. "I'll be ready – 2 seconds."

"Two seconds? Is that a joke, you forget I know you." He called to her through the bathroom door. She poked her head out the door, mouth full of toothpaste and gave him a dirty look, closing it back behind her.

"See, more than two seconds." He called sitting back on the bed, smiling at the memories behind the twisted sheets. She emerged a short time later, dressed to kill, in all black, carrying a small bag.

"I'm ready, I think everything I need is in this bag or already at Angel's."

They headed out the door, Buffy in the lead, and ran into Brennan. "What's going on?" She asked yawning.

"Nothing, really, we're trying to come up with a game plan, is all. Giles tends to get anxious and wants to get all the details worked out."

"Sounds smart." Brennan commented.

"That's why we keep him around, to read all the old books and tell us what's going on. I'm not much for reading. Neither are Spike and Angel, wait, I have actually seen Angel read, but you…" She said turning to Spike, "I've never seen you read." Buffy felt herself babbling, but seemed unable to stop. Spike noticed her long winded babble, and elbowed her, she stopped talking long enough to rub her side, and Spike butted in.

"What the Slayer is babbling on about in order to not tell you, is that Angel and I did some recon and saw one too many demons for our liking, figured it's time to get this party, er battle, started. Giles wants us to put our heads together for a bit, is all."

"Did anything happen tonight?" Brennan asked worried.

"No, the big poof is fine, and I don't expect anything to happen tonight, either. Too much planning ahead of us." Spike replied. Both women were quiet, and Spike grabbed Buffy's sleeve. "C'mon Buffy, Giles has probably paced a rut in Angel's floor by now."

"Hey, will you tell him to call me tomorrow?" Brennan asked.

"I think that was already on the agenda." Spike replied giving her a small smile as they headed for the balcony.

"You can go through the door."

"I'm more for the dramatic exits." Spike said jumping over the balcony and into the night.

"I told you – dramatic exits." Buffy said turning to Brennan as she herself vaulted over the railing into the dark.

Brennan shook her head and headed back to bed where she knew sleep would be hard to come.

--

Angel was sitting backwards in a folding chair leaning over looking at a book Giles held between them. As Buffy and Spike entered, a look of relief flooded his features.

"What took you so long! We were going over….."

"Boring you with his research was he." Spike said hanging up his duster, and giving Angel a half cocked grin.

"I've been going over valuable information about these demons, their origin – I'll just have to go over it with you, again." Giles protested.

"That's OK, Giles, Angel can give us the cliffnotes version later. So what did you guys find out tonight." Buffy spoke quickly.

The two vampires looked at each other, "Angel can't beat me to the top of a 14 story building, nancy boy is too big and slow."

Angel glared at Spike, about to respond.

"Guys!" Buffy said loudly getting their attention. "About the demons. What did you find out about the demons?"

"Oh, yeah." Spike started, "There were 6…."

"More like 8…" Angel interrupted.

"I could swear six – I mean there was the one standing at the corner of the building, the two over by the pile of debris, two standing by the portal, and wait, that's only 5." Spike said ticking them off on his fingers. He looked at Angel confused. "Maybe there were only 5."

"No, stupid, the one came through the portal, that's six, and then there were two standing next to the entrance to the stairs – that makes 8." Angel said triumphantly.

"Well, excuuuuse me……it's not like we're getting points for this."

"Angel, you said something about a demon coming through the portal?" Giles interrupted them.

"Oh yeah, lightning crackled through the portal and then a demon emerged. It was real fast, and didn't seem to have any effect on the demon – came out as strong as ever."

"So we need to watch our back as well as the portal." Buffy said simply.

"We need to destroy that amulet as soon as we can – that will close the portal and stop the rest of the demons from coming through." Giles said.

"The amulet – that's your job –you find it – we destroy it." Spike said.

"We need to come up with a basic plan." Buffy suggested.

"A plan?" Spike questioned. "How many times have we ever followed a plan?"

"I know, I know, but we at least we can start out with a basic idea of what we are going to do." Buffy tried to reason.

"I plan on going in a thrashing some demons. That's my plan." Spike said.

"Way to put a lot of thought in it." Angel said sarcastically.

"I'm more of the improvise type, I'll work it out when I have to."

"Ok so for a plan…." Giles interrupted them. "The element of surprise is what you are going to have to take advantage of. Angel said the neighboring buildings are close enough to jump from – I suggest coming at them from both sides – hopefully it will confuse them enough to give you an advantage."

"There are three of us Rupert, one of us can come up the stairwell." Spike pointed out.

The Watcher took off his glasses, cleaning them thoughtfully. "Yes, but a stairwell is an easy place to be cornered and killed. I'm not sure it would be worth the risk."

"Giles's right, we can stick to the rooftops – it's safer." Buffy agreed.

"But, by coming up the stairwell, we can make sure that none of the demons escape, make sure they are contained on the roof." Angel pointed out.

"We are going to be greatly outnumbered – I don't think that risking one of so early on is the best decision. But you're right, we can't risk any of them escaping." Buffy said. "I'll take the stairs."

"Like hell…." Spike protested.

"I don't think so." Angel said at the same time as Spike.

"Actually, I think that Spike would be the best to handle the stairs." Giles spoke up.

"What? Why?" Buffy said.

"Rupert, I didn't know you cared." Spike said.

"It has nothing to do with how much I 'care'. Like Spike said earlier, he improvises – in a small space with unknown odds, I think he is the best choice."

"I'm getting choked up." Spike said, mock emotion in his words.

Angel rolled his eyes, "So we have our entrances established, Giles, I assume you will be working on a locator spell in order to find the amulet? Once we find and destroy the amulet, we need to make a quick escape from the rooftop." Angel furrowed his brow, thoughtfully. "I can get some equipment from the FBI – leave that to me." He said confidently.

**_I'm a big Spuffy fan in case you couldn't tell. LOTS of action in the next chapter!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_So...a little less talk and a lot more action..._**

Brennan awoke the next morning, unrested, and with an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Trying to get back in the day to day routine proved more difficult than she expected – the events of the past few days ran through her head, and if she had not seen most of it with her own eyes, she would have laughed it off as unusual dreams. But having seen it and knowing what was to come, worry lines creased her forehead. As she dressed and prepared for work, Spike's assurance that she would hear from Booth, made her feel a little better – he would let her know what was happening, there was nothing she could do for him, she just needed to keep up her usual routine and wait for some word. Patience wasn't one of her strong points, but she knew that going to the lab and working would keep her mind off of what might be happening. She glanced at herself in the mirror – classy, but comfortable suit, simple makeup and dark hair straight and layered around her face – she appeared calm and collected, nothing like she felt, and headed out the door to her office.

The drive to work was unmemorable, in fact she didn't even remember getting there or walking to her office. The first thing Brennan did was check her messages in case Booth had called her office instead of her cell – there were none. She sighed picking up a file, looking over the contents absently – remains that were found in an unmarked grave on someone's newly bought property needed identifying. Brennan noticed a note from her boss Camille Sororyan that stated the body of the unidentified individual, which Brennan now knew was a demon, had disintegrated so badly that the bones were turning to dust – Hodgins was working on them. Brennan sighed, not ready to deal with the supernatural aspect of the body just yet. She turned back to the initial report and went to look over the bones, carefully examining each one for markers and making detailed notes. Brennan became so engrossed in her work that she didn't think about her partner again until she was finished with the body some hours later. As she finished typing the necessary reports and looked at her watch, she realized it was after lunch, she was starting to feel a few hunger pains, but they immediately left her when she realized she hadn't yet heard from Booth. Her stomach knotted – what was happening, why hadn't she heard from him, or any of them for that matter? She rationalized that Spike and Booth were probably asleep – the two of them having to adapt to their new/old lifestyles.

"Want to take a break, sweetie?" Angela asked poking her head into Brennan's office.

"Uh….I've got some paperwork to do…"

"Humor me OK, you have been less social than normal today, beside I'm hungry and Hodgins refuses to leave his microscope until he figures out what deteriorated that skeleton so quickly – he's spouting nonsense about government conspiracy and aliens – I had to leave, he was starting to make me crazy."

"Aliens? What an over active imagination!" Brennan replied with too much enthusiasm.

Angela gave her friend a skeptical look, "You should be used to that, he screams aliens every time there is a power surge."

"Yeah, well…..where do you want to go to lunch?" Brennan asked trying to change the subject.

"How about the deli across the street?"

"Great!" Brennan answered overenthusiastically.

Angela gave her another questioning look, "Too much caffeine this morning?"

--

Brennan was grateful for the sanctuary of her office after her exhausting lunch with Angela. Her friend, having noticed how strange Brennan was acting deduced that it had to do with Booth's absence, and proceeded to pump her friend during their lunch. Brennan was confident that she had not given any real details away, dodging most of Angela's questions. All Angela knew was that Booth was working undercover on a case – the only thing extra that Angela had gotten out of the conversation was that Buffy was involved and Brennan was extremely worried about him. Brennan closed her eyes and sighed, her worry was evident and Angela, being as close of a friend as Brennan had, couldn't hide it from her. Angela had offered to help, but there wasn't anything that she cold do – there wasn't anything that Brennan could do for that matter, and that bothered her – she hated sitting on the sidelines.

Brennan grabbed the next file, preparing to start on the next skeleton that needed her attention. She looked at the clock on her computer, it was mid-afternoon – she still hadn't heard from Booth. Absently she ran a hand through her hair, forgetting she had put it in a ponytail earlier in the day. She jerked her ponytail out, irritated that she had forgotten about it, and proceeded to put it back up again. Brennan shook her head thinking she must have picked up that habit from Booth – she never used to do that before she started working with him. Glancing at her desk phone, she noticed that she had a message and quickly grabbed it pressing the appropriate buttons hoping for a message from Booth. Unfortunately, it was only one of the lab techs with a simple question, she didn't bother calling him back. She leaned back in her desk chair realizing she needed to get herself together, Booth had said he would call and she needed to relax until she heard from him. Focusing, she grabbed the next file on her desk and began reading over the contents before looking at the actual skeleton. The case wasn't difficult, and she was slightly relieved, she just needed something to pass the time.

Hours later, the skeleton catalogued, remains replaced accordingly, and report complete, Brennan stretched and looked at the time once more – it was almost seven – she'd been working longer than she thought, and was close to heading home, but she had a few things to do around the lab before leaving. She picked up the lab rooms she had used and made sure she left them clean before returning to her office. Getting close to seven thirty, she realized she was hungry again. Brennan started putting files and paperwork together on her desk, trying to imitate neatness, and went to turn off her computer. On her keyboard lay a necklace and on it a cross pendant; under it lay a note which read:

_I know your feelings on objects holding no intrinsic value, but seeing as I can't wear this; I was hoping you would for me._

_Booth_

She held the cross up and stared at it for a moment watching the small pendant swing and twist, looking small and insignificant, not understanding it, but knowing that her partner believed and had a complete faith in God. Brennan took a deep breath – she would do this for him, and if Booth was right, his God would know that this was worn for a believer who couldn't wear it for himself. She stood up and went to the mirror in her office – placing the chain around her neck, trying to connect the two ends.

--

Angel stood just inside Brennan's office, in the shadows, his partner had been so preoccupied she hadn't even noticed him standing there. He watched her getting ready to leave and if he had a beating heart or breathe, both would have stood still as he watched her hold his gold chain in her hand. In all actuality, he had only intended to leave it and then call her later – seeing her, maybe for the last time seemed as if it would be too much, but once in her office and now watching her, he couldn't imagine not talking to her at least one more time. She stood in front of the mirror trying to connect the two ends of the necklace and was having difficulty. Angel emerged from the shadows, quietly walking up behind her, she never knew he was there – he had no reflection. He gently reached out and grabbed her hands startling her, as she jumped.

"It's just me." Angel said quietly.

"I…" She started.

"Shh, don't say anything – I know how you feel about this, but I appreciate you doing this for me." He said, again quietly, as he latched the two ends of the necklace. He gently laid the necklace against the pale skin of her neck. Brennan shuddered at his touch and he couldn't help himself, but ran his fingertips along her collarbones and up her slender neck to her hairline, where he stopped. Brennan made to turn around. Angel held her steady and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned forward and spoke, she could feel his breath against her ear. "I want you to be safe. I am going to come back– I'm not going to be another person in your life that abandons you, I promise."

Brennan nodded, "I know you'll come back." She looked down at the strong arms that were wrapped around her, noticing metal guards strapped to his wrists and forearms housing deadly blades. She touched them and looked up at the mirror, forgetting she would only see herself. He could see her clearly, and the horror on her face was evident.

"It's just a precaution." He tried to reassure her, releasing her from his comforting embrace.

Brennan turned around slowly, "So it's today?" She asked hesitantly.

Angel hesitated, "Yes. We'll be fine, we've all been through worse before." He tried to reassure her. She looked skeptical, her skepticism turning slowly into fear – he couldn't bear to see her afraid – it was a very uncommon emotion for her to show. "We have a plan, we're going to take them by surprise, they won't know what hit them. I'll call when it is over." Angel said speaking quickly. She didn't immediately respond, so he turned to go.

"Angel!" she said almost frantically. He turned to her. "Please be careful."

"Don't call me that." He said giving her an intense look before turning and quickly leaving, his duster billowing out behind him.

After his abrupt departure, Brennan spun around and looked at herself in the mirror. She stared at the cross that hung around her neck and gently lifted it up running her fingers over the right angles, imagining Booth having done the same things many times before her. As she laid it against her skin she could almost feel him behind her again, running his fingertips gently against the sensitive skin of her neck, whispering quietly in her ear, and wrapping his arms around her – making her feel safe, being one of the few people who could make her feel that way. She turned suddenly, making sure he wasn't really there – he wasn't – and she turned slowly around. Brennan closed her eyes, reliving the moment and his promise to come back to her. She opened her eyes and stared at the chain around her neck – she believed him.

--

Angela watched Booth depart from her friend's office, his strides quick and purposeful dressed in black, his long jacket billowing behind him. Angela had kept her distance, but not far enough so that she couldn't hear what was being said. She had peeked in a few times and had seen her friend in a pretty intimate situation with Booth, especially since they maintained that their partnership was limited only to friendship. As Angela watched him leave she noticed a few things: he was dressed differently, he was very pale, and he seemed to have bulked up – more than could be accomplished in a few weeks of training. She furrowed her brow, looked in on her friend, and glanced back at Booth, who had completely disappeared – Angela blinked, there was no way he could have gotten out of the lab that fast – he must have stopped in at another office. She entered Brennan's office, noticing Brennan standing dazed in front of her mirror gently touching a crucifix that hung around her neck.

"Bren, what happened, are you OK?" Angela asked, worry in her voice.

"What are doing here, Ang?" Brennan asked slightly stunned.

"I forgot my cell, I came back to get it, and saw you and Booth. He looks real strange, what is going on?"

"He's still doing that undercover thing, remember." Brennan said, her senses returning.

Angela was quiet, noticing her friend playing with the crucifix. She looked at her friend. "What is that?" She asked pointing to the pendant, knowing very well Brennan did not believe in God.

Brennan glanced down at it and looked at her friend. "Booth asked me to wear it for him – he can't right now."

"Why?"

Brennan was at a loss. "I can't tell you."

"Bren!" Angela protested.

"I can't, this is Booth's confidence I would be breaking." She replied.

"Why did you call him Angel?" Angela shot back.

Brennan's eyes widened not realizing her friend had heard their conversation. "I can't tell you that either."

"Are you in some kind of trouble?" Angela asked alarmed.

"No, I'm not."

"But Booth is?"

Brennan hesitated. "Yes."

"And he doesn't want you involved."

"It's something from his past. It just kind of showed up at his doorstep unexpectedly." Brennan glanced down at the pendant around her neck. "Booth wanted me to wear this because he believed it would help him – I don't believe objects hold that kind of power - I need to find a way to help him myself." She grabbed her purse and coat. "Thanks Ange." Brennan said rushing by Angela.

"Be careful, sweetie." Angela called after her not knowing what she had done.

--

Brennan climbed the stairs of the abandoned building slowly, listening for any unusual noises, although she wasn't sure what would qualify as 'unusual' in the abandoned building. She had rushed home and changed into something practical and dark colored, wanting to get over to the building before the battle started. As she reached the top, she looked through the unfinished floor at the neighboring building where the demons were gathering. She watched green demons mill around the rooftop, and fear knifed through her – there were so many of them, and more kept appearing through the portal. Brennan was scared. She was afraid for the welfare of her friends and for the city. If Buffy and company failed, the city would be in real danger. Brennan sat back and watched, certain her friends would arrive any minute to fight the army of demons on the next rooftop.

--

After visiting Brennan, Angel returned home to where Giles, Buffy, and Spike were waiting for him - a duffle bag of equipment from the FBI with him.

"Working for the FBI, has its perks, I get to borrow its toys." Angel said pulling out a few items. "These are small earpieces, we can wear them and hear each other, valuable when Giles figures out the whereabouts of the amulet – also I figure its going to be useful for our grand entrance on the rooftop." He pulled out a harness and belt. "This is how we are going to make our escape. I figure we are only going to have a few minutes to get off the rooftop before the portal explodes, and instead of relying on the stairway as our only real exit route, I figure we can use this," Angel said showing the claw housed in the belt, "To shoot across to the neighboring building where we can swing across to safety. We don't have to go that way, but it gives us another escape option."

"I like it. Are you going to get into trouble with the FBI for taking this not for FBI business?" Buffy asked concerned.

"We'll see. I figured saving the world took precedence." Angel answered.

"I like the idea of swinging Tarzan style, sounds fun." Spike but in.

"The three of you just need to be listening when I finally find the amulet, we can't let it get away." Giles cautioned.

"No worries old man." Spike answered nonchalantly.

"Somehow that is not comforting." Giles replied.

"I think we need to suit up and get this started – daylight is only a few hours away." Buffy reminded them. The three began readying themselves for battle, placing assorted weapons in appropriate hiding places but within easy reach if needed. Giles drove them to the building, the drive a quiet one as they all mentally prepared themselves for what lay ahead. Giles parked the car and turned to the three of them. "Be careful, I'll let you know when I locate the amulet. Good luck." He said.

The four emerged from the car and Giles gave Buffy a quick nod before he entered his building and headed upstairs. The two vampires and vampire slayer were left behind. A brief silence lapsed and finally Buffy spoke up, "You both better take care of yourselves….." She started, stopping as if she had more to say but not sure how to continue.

Spike reached out caressing Buffy's cheek. She leaned into him and he bent down kissing her, his lips lingering before pulling back. "No worries, love. I'll see you on top." He said grinning, before turning suddenly and entering the stairway leading up to the building in question.

Buffy watched him go until the door closed behind him with a thud. She turned to Angel, who was watching her intently. "I think I really love him." She said quietly.

Angel was silent, and Buffy became nervous under his intense stare. Angel had known her better than anyone at one point in her life, he had been her rock and her best friend - a part of her had never gotten over those feelings – she truly cared what he thought. "I know. It's written all over your face." Angel said.

Buffy smiled, her relief evident. "He's still irritating."

"Of course." Angel agreed smiling slightly. Buffy reached out and wrapped her arms around Angel – she was so small that she barely reached the top of his shoulders, he hugged her resting his head on the top of hers. "But if he hurts you I'll have to kick his ass."

Buffy pulled away. "You forget, I can kick his ass myself."

Angel smiled. "I didn't forget. It's just a guy thing to want to protect his women."

"His?" Buffy said raising her eyebrow.

"Just a figure of speech." Angel looked up the side of the building he was to climb. "You ready?" he said turning back to her.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Race you to the top?" She said with a competitive smile.

"Remember I've had practice." He said leaping to the first level of the fire escape.

--

Giles raced up the stairs knowing he had to hurry. No matter what head start he had, Buffy, Angel, and Spike could easily beat him even with their possible obstacles, they were much faster than he was. Breathing heavily, he raced up the stairs, needing to get set up. As he reached the top unfinished floor, gasping for breath, he pulled out what he needed to cast the locator spell. He just needed to wait until he got word from Buffy, Angel, and Spike. Feeling as though he was being watched, Giles looked up and searched the floor for anything living, his gaze settling on a figure in the corner. Brennan emerged, walking towards Giles.

"I had a feeling you would show up here." Giles said.

"I couldn't stay away, not with what all is happening."

Giles nodded in understanding. He handed her an extra earpiece. "Angel swiped some extra equipment from the FBI, this will let you hear all of their conversations. I would recommend not saying anything, he doesn't need to be distracted by worrying about you." Giles advised. Brennan nodded. "We are waiting for them to tell me that they have made it safely to their entrance points."

"Safely?" Brennan asked.

"We suspect that the demons will have guards posted on the two building tops and in the stairwell. They are waiting to charge the rooftop once they are all in place."

"Oh." Brennan said worriedly.

--

Spike raced up the stairs, anger and frustration a main driving force. He had stopped on the second landing and watched the embrace between Buffy and Angel – while he concluded that it looked purely platonic, that old jealously reared its ugly head. He argued with himself that it had nothing to do with romantic feelings and only to do with a possible last goodbye. His heart told him that she genuinely had feelings for him, but his head was playing games, reliving all the old conversations where she had repeatedly told him that he meant nothing to her. Spike shook it off and continued up the stairs. As he neared the top, he slowed his pace and listened intently, happy for his acute vampire hearing. Spike heard scuffling, as if someone was moving around a few landings above him. He pressed himself against the wall and slowly made his way up the stairs, drawing a broad sword from his jacket and holding it in both hands in front of him. From his vantage point pressed against the wall, he could see two demons standing by the doorway to the roof – they seemed to be conversing in what Spike could only determine to be as 'demonese'. Spike made a decision and leapt from his hiding place in the shadows. The demons looked up startled, or what Spike assumed was a startled expression for the ugly demons, as he stood there sword bared, face morphed in his vampire form.

"Hey boys, prepared to die?" Spike asked. One of the demons rushed him, baring a sword. The metal swords clanked as they met and the two fought, twirling and slicing, trying to get a piece of one another. Spike ducked and rolled as the demon swiped at his head; Spike whirled on the other demon who jumped over the railing escaping. Spike briefly watched the other demon fall, irritated it had gotten away, but immediately turned his attention back to the demon in front of him. Spike ducked, avoiding the demon who was strong but slow. Spike was finally able to maneuver behind his opponent as the demon swung hard one time. The demon tried to recover, but Spike stood and in one swing, sliced off his opponent's head. Spike stood over his dead opponent admiring his handiwork, when a noise behind him caused him to roll instinctively. The other demon had snuck up on him, claws extended. The claws missed his head by inches, but Spike had lost his sword. The demon continued to swipe at Spike who dodged the deadly blades. Finally between swipes, Spike was able to leap up and grab the metal ceiling supports. The demon's momentum carried him past Spike, who dropped back to the landing, gripping the demon's head and twisting until he heard the bones break. The demon fell to the ground. Spike wiped a hand across his face and grinned, he triggered the device in his ear. "The baddies in the stairwell have been taken care of."

--

Buffy sighed in relief at hearing Spike's voice, he now had to wait on her and Angel to give the go ahead. Buffy climbed the last landing of the fire escape and lifted herself up so she could peek over the edge. Just as she suspected there were a pair of demons on the rooftop keeping watch. Quietly she climbed the rest of the way over, and crouching, snuck up behind them. Her foot accidentally kicked a small stone and the two demons whirled around, the element of surprise ruined.

"You ruined my surprise." Buffy said drawing out her Slayer's axe. The red blade seemed to hum. Buffy could feel power radiating through it. The taller of the two made a questionable noise in the direction of his counterpart and they both extended their, what Buffy referred to as, claws. Hunching over in a fighter's stance, one of the demons lunged at Buffy. She dodged him easily swinging the axe cutting in to his shoulder. He growled in anger and surprise. The shorter demon attacked next, careful not to make the same mistake his partner had, dodging the deadly blade and getting a few kicks in. Buffy dodged him, noticing the shorter demon was drawing her away from the injured one, in a move Buffy knew was only so she would have to take her eyes off him to successfully fight. Knowing this, she was prepared when she heard his laboring breathing behind her. In a quick thrust, she stabbed the butt of the axe, complete with a deadly spike, into the chest of the rushing demon, thrusting it upward. He made a horrible sound of pain and starting thrashing around, jerking the axe from her hands. Buffy was left unarmed against the remaining one. He jumped at her, swiping his claws angrily. Buffy prepared for hand-to-hand combat, carefully watching out for the deadly claws. The demon swiped at her abdomen, hoping to get a body shot. She jumped backwards and in a rolling leap, she found herself rolling under his arms, feeling the wind as his hands swiped over her head. She raced back to her axe, and extracted it from the body, wrinkling her nose at the sticky demon blood covering it. She whirled around noting the remaining demon had stopped abruptly, and they circled each other.

"This is getting boring." Buffy said, knowing the demon had no idea what she was saying. She rushed forward suddenly startling him, spun around him and thrusting the spike into his back. His demon eyes opened wide is surprise as he fell forward dead. Buffy scraped the sticky demon blood from her axe and called over her radio. "The rooftop is secure on my end." She looked two buildings over and could make out Angel, fighting.

--

Buffy beat Angel to the rooftop by only a few seconds, but her scuffle had distracted the two demons on his rooftop; they didn't even know he was there until he had cut off the head of one of them. The remaining demon whirled in surprise, and extreme rage. It made a sound deep in its throat, claws extended.

"That's not scary." Angel replied, vamping out, eyes glowing green and growled low in his throat. "I can do that, too." He said keeping his sword in front of him. The demon suddenly extracted a claw from its hand, holding it like a knife. Where the claw had once been, another appeared. "I can't do that." Angel said. With a sudden burst of speed, the demon threw it embedding it in Angel's shoulder. "Ouch!" He said staggering back a few steps from the force. He jerked it from his shoulder and tossed it aside. He looked up to find the demon watching him. "Now, you've pissed me off!" He said growling again. The demon pulled a sword from the sheath on his back and the two circled each other. Metal clanged as the swords clashed, Angel cringed hoping the noise wouldn't carry and alert the demons below. A lucky blow knocked the sword from the demon's hand and Angel quickly picked it up, glad to have the advantage. He slowly walked toward the demon who was backing up in the direction of the ledge. The demon seemed to have no intension of trying to engage in another battle. Realization dawned as the demon drew closer to the edge, Angel tossed the sword end over end where it lodged in his opponents chest. The demon fell, inches from the edge, the sword swinging back and forth in the light breeze. Angel let out a sigh of relief, the demon had been steps away of leaping off the rooftop and alerting the rest of the army of his presence.

Angel radioed in, "Rooftop two is clear." He said rolling his shoulder and wincing slightly.

"Everyone, OK?" Giles answered back.

"Just tired of waiting on Peaches to finish the job, getting kind of boring down here." Spike answered back.

"Fine." Buffy said.

"Yeah, but a word of warning though, these demons have an unlimited supply of weapons." Angel said

"What do you mean, Angel?" Giles asked worriedly.

"I just had one remove his claws and use it like a knife."

"Hardly unlimited, they only have six." Spike replied.

"It grew back." Angel replied.

"Angel, are you hurt?" Buffy asked concerned.

"Nothing major." Angel reassured.

"Angel…….." Giles pressed. He glanced at Brennan who seemed pale in the darkness, but she remained quiet.

"I'm fine." Angel interrupted emphatically.

"The big poof just likes to whine a bit is all, let's get this going, I'm losing my killing buzz." Spike said with irritation.

"Buffy, you and me on three. Spike wait a few seconds after us. Everyone ready?"

"Born ready." Spike replied.

"Yep." Buffy said simply.

"Ok. One….Two……Three….." Angel said and then leapt off the rooftop falling two stories to the roof below. He somehow stuck his landing and remained holding his sword. It took half seconds only to get his bearings and was relieved to see Buffy had landed, rolled, and gotten to her feet, axe in hand. He made brief eye contact with her and in seconds he took in the thirty or so demons and the portal behind them that continued to produce demons. The demons quickly recovered from their initial shock of having two uninvited guests fall into the middle of their army party and started to surrounded them, weapons drawn and claws extended.

"Where's Spike?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know." Angel said taking a swipe at a demon who'd gotten too close.

Suddenly the door to the stairwell burst off its hinges and flew threw the air knocking an unfortunate demon down. Spike jumped on top of the broken door and thrust his sword through it, killing the demon that lay beneath. The group was once again startled, but surprise quickly turned to anger as they charged Buffy, Angel, and Spike.

Spike was immediately charged by three demons, the first wielding a sword clumsily, Spike dodged, grabbed the hand holding the sword and punched the demon in the face. Stunned by the blow to the face, Spike used the demon's own hand still holding the sword to impale one of the demons coming at him from the right side. Ripping the sword from its hand, Spike turned the sword around and stabbed the demon through the throat. The demon to Spike's left held a large axe in both hands. Spike walked the few steps to where his sword still lay buried in the door and the demon beneath it. Standing on the door, arms resting on the hilt of the sword, he motioned with his fingers for the demon to follow. The demon slowly walked up, staying out of range if Spike chose to attack – Spike couldn't help but notice that others were keeping their distance and watching. Spike rolled his eyes and leapt through the air, surprising the demon, and knocking the axe from its hands. Miraculously missing the creatures deadly claws, Spike head butted him and twisted the demon's head sharply, breaking its neck. Grabbing the axe, he whirled and grabbed his sword from the door.

Spike's dramatic entrance had caused such a distraction, that Buffy and Angel had been able to take out a demon or two before a full fledged battle broke out. Buffy ducked and swiped her axe sideways at an oncoming demon – slicing halfway through his midsection – her other arm elbowing another in the jaw, sending him staggering. She jumped up and kicked him in the face, the momentum knocking him back into another demon and the two falling down. With a sweep of her arm, Buffy killed three demons, her strength and the power in her axe seemingly unstoppable.

Angel found himself closest to the portal. The demons converging on him were one thing, but having to watch out for new demons emerging was proving difficult. He had acquired another sword and few demons wanted to get close to him with the deadly blades. He fought two ambitious demons off, head butting one in the face and twirling around, using the blades in a scissor type motion cutting the others head off. Lightening cracked from the portal, and Angel slightly distracted, was hit by a demon, its long claws slicing into his forearm, causing him to drop one of the swords. He growled in pain, vamping out, and backhanded the offending demon casing it to spin twice and hit the ground. Hearing the approach of the newly emerged demon, Angel flipped his blade around, stabbing the demon from behind, and kicking another in the face at the same time. As he kicked the slumped demon off of his sword, he activated one of the knives on his wrists and stabbed another demon in the throat, dropping him in front of another, who tripped over his fallen comrade. Angel ran through the demon at his feet, and punched an oncoming demon in the face, ripping the blade up an out the top of the demon's head.

--

Brennan, having watched in horror as Angel and Buffy had sailed through the air, landing in the middle of the demon army, was awestruck by the sheer power of the trio. Their actions graceful yet deadly. Of the three Buffy, moved with practiced precision, Angel, larger than the others, was strong and powerful, his movements calculated, Spike, on the other hand, was all over the place, unpredictable and scary to his opponents. Brennan turned to Giles, who was concentrating on the battle, mumbling to himself.

"Is it always like this?" Brennan asked quietly.

"Like what?" Giles asked distractedly.

Brennan felt as if she were disturbing him, but she was too amazed by what she was watching to stop her questions. "This – this violent, this……that!" She said pointing to the scene below.

Giles hesitated before answering. "Yes." He replied simply.

Brennan's eyes widened, and she gazed back at the battle, watching her partner. She swallowed. "How is it looking?"

"They are holding up well." Giles answered honestly.

"Giles, how's that locator spell coming?" Buffy called over the headset.

"Not good I'm afraid. It hasn't come across yet." Giles replied.

"Well, it's not looking too good down here either. May have to send someone in there to retrieve it, get this over with a little quicker." Spike replied grunting as he took a flying claw to the forearm. "Bloody hell! Bugger's gonna pay for that!" He said kicking the offending demon in the face, grabbing the demon while he was down, twisting and snapping its neck.

--

Giles started once again to chant, closing his eyes. Brennan continued to watch the battle below, becoming more and more worried as demons continued to emerge from the portal. She wondered how much longer her friends could keep going before they were too outnumbered – she gripped the cross at her neck and hoped Giles located the amulet soon.

--

Spike was killing his way to Buffy and Angel, knowing the three of them would be a greater force together than spread out. He was exhilarated, he had always enjoyed a good fight. He noticed Buffy backing away from a demon, closing the distance between herself and the edge of the building. He leapt up and roundhouse kicked a demon in the face, sending it to the ground and stabbing it in the chest as he rushed by. He found Buffy leaning over the edge of the building holding her axe in front of her in an effort to hold the demon back. Spike rushed with vamp speed to the scene and placing the blade of his sword at the demons throat, beheaded him. The body collapsed onto Buffy, and she shoved it away, standing quickly. Without too much sentiment, he nodded to her and they once again concentrated on the battle at hand. Even though the army's numbers were diminishing, Angel had his hands full with four demons as another emerged from the portal.

"We've got to stop the unlimited supply of demons." Spike remarked.

"The only way to do that is to smash the amulet." Buffy said slicing a clumsy demon in two.

"They aren't as eager to go one on one with us," Buffy remarked noticing their hesitation. Spike jerked suddenly and grabbed a flying claw as it hurtled toward Buffy, aimed at her throat. Spike jerked in the direction of the attacker and threw it, spiking the surprised demon between the eyes. "But apparently they aren't too afraid to attack from afar." She said.

"We need them to call in reinforcements from their dimension."

"Did I hear you right?" Buffy asked as Spike punched a demon in the face and he staggered back right onto Buffy's axe.

"You did, love. We need to get to Angel. Looks like the big poof could use some help." Spike said pointing to Angel, who was dealing with three demons.

--

Angel was relieved as he saw Buffy and Spike head in his direction. He was tiring, and dealing with a three on one wasn't his idea of a fun fight. A demon had gotten a piece of him and he knew his face dripped blood, but he was lucky, his wounds were superficial. He stabbed an oncoming demon in the chest, and dropping his sword, triggered the blades on his forearms, stabbed the two approaching demons in the throat - all three of them falling to the ground. He retracted the deadly blades and retrieved his sword from the dead demon's body as Buffy and Spike made their way to him. The portal was producing new demons almost as fast as the trio could kill them; they needed to find the amulet. As if on cue, a group of demons emerged from the portal, an incredible large and muscular demon bringing up the rear. The rest of the demons had been green and scaly, occasionally carrying weapons but wearing nothing that could be described as clothing, the large demon wore a headdress and body armor, a sword sheathed on his belt, and an axe across his back.

"I'm getting something, the amulet has emerged from the portal." Giles called over the earpiece.

"Somehow I think it's the rather nasty looking fellow in the rear that is carrying the blasted thing." Spike replied.

"You're probably right." Giles replied. "Angel, is there a way we can talk to each other openly with out having to press a trigger? I think it would be better if we had open communication between us." Angel explained how and the group quickly did so. The new group of demons joined those that were left from the initial battle, retreating from the trio.

"Somehow them retreating like that doesn't make me feel any better." Buffy commented.

"They are regrouping and planning." Giles said to them.

"Thanks, why don't you tell us something that we don't know." Angel replied.

"I have located the amulet. The large fellow in the rear has it. One of you needs to separate him from the group and get it from him." Giles replied. Buffy, Angel, and Spike looked from the other, knowing what must be done and went into action. Buffy, on the end, had a large area to swing her axe, and she took advantage of it. With one swing she sliced the torso of a demon in half, the blade lodging into the demon next to him. Unfortunately the blow didn't kill him and as he fell he swiped his claws across Buffy's thigh, slicing it open. She cried out in anger and pain, adrenaline taking over and she beheaded the demon as he lay injured on the ground. She fought without thought to her injury, kicking an oncoming demon in the chest and sending him flying. She glanced at Spike and Angel, their strong presence giving her a boost. Spike was working on a group of demons in the center, when one of the demons grabbed him by the throat and waist, hoisting him over its head and throwing him toward the edge of the building. Luckily, another demon chose that moment to walk in front of the vampire, stopping Spike from taking a 12 story fall. Spike shook it off and pummeled the demon before stabbing him with a knife he kept hidden in his boot. Spike leapt off the dead demon and headed back to help Angel and Buffy.

--

Buffy and Angel had maneuvered themselves between the portal and the demons and were trying to get to the large demon in the rear. Buffy leapt up, kicking a demon in the face at the same time wielding her axe taking out three more with one swipe. Angel rushed the nearest demon and beheaded it, having finally broken the demon line. Spike took over where Angel had been, allowing Angel to engage the demon protecting the amulet. As they faced off, Angel felt a surge of power rush through his battle weary body, he knew what the consequences were, he would finish this.

"Nice outfit, did you wear that hat just for me?" he motioned, to the demon's headdress, knowing full well that the creature had no idea what he was saying. The demon cocked his head sightly, the feathers in his headdress shifting – the demon snarled, his ugly mouth showing sharp teeth and he crouched in a low fighter's stance. Angel put on his game face and growled low and deep in his throat. Angel concentrated on the creature looking for any sign of movement that might signal its next move. With all the years of training and experience he had under his belt, the demon's first move caught him by surprise. The demon quickly turned and jumped on the ledge of the building, and before Angel could blink, it leapt through the air in the direction of the portal. Angel registered what the creature was up to before Giles had time to yell in his ear.

"He's going for the portal! Stop him!" Giles cried through the earpiece.

Angel leapt up hitting him in midair, the collision sent the two of them flying away from portal, landing roughly behind it. The demon recovered first and clamped down on Angel's throat, squeezing. Not having to breathe did have its perks, and Angel brought a leg up sending the demon somersaulting over his head. Both of them quickly recovered, jumping up and circling each other. The demon extended his claws and drew the sword from his sheath at his waist. Angel, finding himself weaponless, engaged the blades hidden at his wrists, and prepared to fight the best he could hand to hand. The demon suddenly swiped at Angel with the sword in its left hand. Taking advantage of the situation, Angel grabbed the demon's arm as it swung past and delivered a strong punch with one of his knives straight into the chest of creature puncturing the body armor. The blow was nothing more than briefly painful and the demon retaliated by sending a left elbow into Angel's face. Unfortunately Angel had become caught in the armor and remained perilously close to the angry demon. Unable to dislodge himself from the demon, the creature took full advantage and drove the three deadly claws of its right hand into Angel's shoulder and side. The blow knocked him to his knees and he growled in pain. In the back of his mind he heard Giles calling out to Buffy and Spike. He looked up, eyes hazy with pain and saw the clawed fist coming down on him again, he reacted on instinct laying back, knocking the demon off balance and using his legs to push the demon away, and in the process dislodging his hand from the creatures body armor. The demon slammed against the ledge of the building, stunned, giving Angel a chance to shake off the painful blows.

"Angel." Spike called to him tossing him a sword. Spike, weaponless for a moment, whirled and ducked surprising an oncoming demon, ripped its weapon from its hand and then beheading it.

Angel approached the fallen demon, placing the deadly blade under its chin. The creature understood its obviously perilous predicament and lay still as Angel looked the creature over deciding the best way of getting to the amulet.

"Angel, look for a chain where it might be on a necklace, or a ring, - do you see anything?" Giles asked.

"No, nothing like that." Angel answered, eyes searching the creature. "I wonder if it's hidden under his armor."

"Strip him then." Spike answered out of breath.

"Angel, hurry!" Buffy called out of breath.

Angel glanced up at her tone, immediately realizing his error as he felt a sharp pain in his thigh and his leg buckled, grunting as he went down. Angel reached around to his leg as the demon leapt up, grabbing the axe he had on his back. Gripping the claw that had embedded itself in his thigh, he yanked it out, growling in pain. The demon loomed over him, axe raised, ready to strike. As the demon brought the axe down, Angel rolled, knocking the demon's legs out from under him - the demon falling onto Angel's upturned sword. The demon's weight and the momentum of his fall was enough to impale him. Panting, Angel rolled the demon over and cut its armor off, finding a forged compartment in the armor.

"I found it." Angel said, using his sword to break open the compartment, but whatever held the amulet was too strong for his sword. "I can't break through." Angel said somewhat anxiously.

"Let me try." Buffy called turning to him as she caught a break in her fighting. Spike took over, watching his back as well as Buffy's as Angel tossed the armor to her. She caught it easily, and with her axe and all the power behind it, she began working on getting through the compartment.

Angel reached down for his sword, and found it and the demon missing. An internal warning went off in his head as a familiar voice cried out; he knew he was too late. He turned, coming face to face with the 'dead' demon as the creature ran him through. The pain was horrific, and as he fell, the demon caught him by the throat, hoisting Angel over its head, walking with unsteady steps to the side of the building.

Brennan watched in horror as the demon carried her partner to the building's edge, his intentions obvious to the forensic anthropologist. "No! Booth….." She cried out jumping to her feet, her warning registering to all. Spike sliced through an oncoming demon and whirled around, seeing the predicament his oldest friend was in and hurled his axe end over end, embedding it in the back of the demon. The effort was in vain, the demon had already tossed the vampire over the edge of the building.

"Angel, no!" Buffy cried distracted.

"Buffy! You must keep trying!" Giles said over the earpieces.

"He'll be fine. A little sore but fine! We need to finish this and there's only so long I can hold these guys off by myself." Spike reasoned with her.

Brennan looked frantically at Giles, terrified for her friend. "He'll be fine, just like Spike said, he's probably safer down there than up on the rooftop." Giles tried to reason with her.

"We can't just leave him!" Brennan cried.

"Go check on him then, get him inside." Giles said glad to give the young woman something to do other than to watch helplessly. "Take that – Angel brought some extra supplies, I'm not sure what's all in there." Giles said motioning to the duffle bag at his side. Brennan gave a quick nod grabbing the bag as she rushed down the stairs.

--

Spike continued to hold off what was left of the demon army while Buffy worked on freeing the amulet – they were greatly outnumbered, but he fought still, taking the lumps as he gave them. Spike picked off the demons one by one, the bodies lining up around them. Finally they reached an impasse and the demons started removing claws and throwing them at Buffy and Spike.

"Spike, do something!" Buffy said as she barely ducked out of the way of a claw aimed at her head.

"I'm trying, they aren't listening when I tell them to stop."

"Throw something back!"

"Like what?" Spike said ducking.

"I don't know!" Buffy said in exasperation.

"Great help you are." Spike muttered, ducking again. He glanced down at the bodies around him and got an idea. Grabbing one of the corpses, he yanked out a claw and hurled it at one of the demons, hitting it in the eye – killing it. "Two can play this game."

--

Angel, in pain and angry, reacted quickly as he fell; reaching for his belt, he sent the repelling claw flying, hoping it would catch something and hold. Relief lasted only an instant as he felt the claw catch and hold, his downward momentum abruptly stopped, slamming into the side of the building, face first. His earpiece fell to the ground and he ground his teeth in pain, biting back the scream that threatened to come forth. As he swung back and forth, he forced himself to concentrate on climbing back up to the rooftop. Very slowly and in much pain he started his climb back up the side of the building.

--

Brennan raced down the stairs, preparing herself for the sight of him lying broken on the ground. She reached the ground level out of breath, and searched the ally where he should have landed, becoming confused when she found no body or any evidence of blood. She looked up and saw movement. Squinting in the dark, she stared harder, unbelieving - he somehow had not fallen and was trying to climb back up the building. She sucked in a breath – happy he was alive, but worried once again.

"Giles." She called. "Giles!" She tried again. Shaking her head in frustration she tried again. "Buffy! Can anyone hear me?" She called. Not getting an answer, she tossed her earpiece to the ground and headed for the stairs.

--

Hand over hand, Angel slowly climbed his way back to the rooftop. If Spike and Buffy needed him, he wasn't going to let them down. The pain was hardly bearable and he felt like passing out, but he forced himself to keep going. The fate of the world rested on them one more time.

--

Buffy stabbed at a demon who crept up behind her, and began work once again on retrieving the amulet. The work was slow, but she was seeing progress. Spike continued to keep the demons at bay, his aim deadly, but Buffy knew she needed to hurry.

"Love, this is the last one. How close are you?'' Spike asked.

"Closer than the last time you asked – but that is what I need, a little more time."

Spike was quiet a moment. "Ok, I'll see what I can do." He looked at the carnage around him and grabbed his sword. Spike started hacking at the bodies.

Buffy glanced up. "Spike, they are already dead!"

"I know." He said not looking at her as he lifted the head of a dead demon and hurled it at one of the few remaining ones hitting it with such force that it toppled over the building, falling 12 stories.

"We may have to clean that up later." Giles replied.

"I think we can worry about clean up later, Rupert." Spike replied angrily as he tossed a leg end over end at another demon. Quickly he grabbed the headless body and held it in front of him. Removing the claw that had embedded itself there, he quickly tossed it back hitting a demon in the base of the throat.

"I've almost got it." Buffy said the relief evident in her voice.

Spike glanced down. "Good. Bloody Hell!" He exclaimed, pulling a claw out of his shoulder. He vamped out, angry at having been surprised and looked at the three remaining demons. Spike was tired of playing defense, offense was more his style. He started toward the remaining demons with his sword in one hand and bloody claw in the other. They took a step back as he approached them. The demon on the far right drew his sword and in the blink of an eye, Spike had the sharp claw embedded there. Spike turned to the other two as the third fell to the ground.

"I've got it." Buffy said from behind him. There was a pop and the portal started to glow, the center a buzz of activity.

Spike glanced behind him and then back at the demons. "I guess this is it boys." He said grabbing the wrist of the demon holding the sword and running him through. As the demon fell, Spike removed the sword and whirled around slicing through the demon's thick neck. The last of the demons was dead.

"Are you OK?" Spike asked her.

"Fine, I think." She answered, looking at him out of breath. Giles voice broke the moment.

"Buffy, Spike, you need to get off of there. The portal is going to explode!" Giles pressed urgently.

The portal continued to light up and grow as if angry. The vampire and the slayer looked at each other and Spike glanced behind him. "Sunrise is approaching. Rupert is right we need to get out of here." Buffy nodded, sunlight was starting to creep over the horizon, the first of its rays casting its light on one corner of the rooftop, growing bigger by the moment. Buffy and Spike swung across to where Giles was waiting in the building next door.

--

Brennan, breathless opened the door to the rooftop, just in time to see Buffy and Spike swing across to safety, and with her defective communication equipment, there was no way to contact them. She raced to the ledge where Angel had fallen, noticing the very demon who had tossed him over the edge had broken his fall, the repelling claw caught in the dead demon and lodged against the building ledge. She looked over the edge just as Angel was about to grab the rooftop ledge. She reached for his hand. Startled, he looked up at her and shook his head disbelieving what he was seeing. "grab my hand." She called to him, and after a brief hesitation, he did as told, Brennan helping him over the ledge. He landed on the rooftop and growled in pain.

"What are you doing here?" He asked wincing in pain as blood ran down his face and much of his body.

"I came to get you. We don't have much time, the portal is going to explode and we have to get out of here." Brennan tried to hurry.

"You need to get out of here." He said simply.

"I came all this way for you – I'm not going unless you are coming with me." She insisted.

"You have to – I can't make it to the stairwell." He said pointing to the large amount of sunlight separating them and the stairwell escape. "My repelling equipment is ruined." He said pointing to the damage done to the equipment during his climb. "You need to get out of here." He said simply.

"I'm not leaving without you." She said again as she dug through the duffle bag she had almost forgotten was over her shoulder. As she dug through it the portal began to shoot sparks and small bolts of lightening. They both glanced up and Angel stepped in front of her, as if to guard her.

"You have to." He said

"No, I don't." She replied holding up another repelling harness.

"That's only one." He said.

"I know, you can put it on and I'll hang on to you as we swing over there." She said holding out the equipment for him to put on.

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'? It's not up for discussion, we both go or neither of us goes." She replied stubbornly. She cringed as another bolt of lightning flashed from the portal.

He looked at her a moment, his gaze unnerving her. "You put on the harness, then we both can go." He said finally. Brennan nodded quickly and began to put on the harness. She stood up and looked at him, he was strong, but she knew he was injured.

"We need to get that out of you." She said simply, referring to the sword run through him. He nodded quickly and took a deep breath, placing a hand on her shoulder. She grabbed the hilt and took a deep breath herself. Brennan jerked the long sword out of her partner and he groaned in pain, as his knees gave out and he fell at her feet. She watched over his head at the explosive portal, and became frightened, grabbing his hand and pulling him up, hoping to move him toward the ledge.

"C'mon. We need to get out of here! Hold on to me, we can make it." Brennan promised as she tried to coax him to the edge. The portal seemed more volatile and she was afraid they wouldn't make it. They finally reached the edge, and she grabed his shoulders. "Hold on to me! Don't let me go – I won't let you go!" She released the trigger and the claw caught. Their swing began without incident, until the portal exploded –pushing them, and with Angel's extra weight they fell further, heading toward the floor below where Giles, Buffy, and Spike waited. The floor was occupied - thick glass windows lined the offices and Brennan and Angel were heading full force for them. Angel, taking in the situation, twisted his body, causing the two of them to twist until he was positioned to hit the glass first – his undead body taking the brunt of the impact against the deadly glass. As the two crashed through, Angel felt glass slice painfully through his already battered body, the hard landing embedding more of the glass into his back. He cradled Brennan in his arms hoping to spare her the pain of glass against flesh. They slid across the floor and came to a stop abruptly. Angel lifted his head and met the eyes of Brennan, who appeared in one piece – and then blacked out.

**_I know I took some creative liberties with the equipment that Booth 'borrowed' from the FBI - but it's my story, right? Tell me what you think..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thanks for the reviews - the fight scene was one of the hardest to do..._**

Buffy and Spike landed not too far from Giles and after disengaging themselves from their equipment, looked back to the rooftop where Giles stared, a horrified expression on his face. Brennan was standing next to a very injured and barely standing Angel, who had somehow climbed up the side of the building despite his injuries.

"We need to help them." Buffy cried limping in the direction of the stairwell.

"There's no way to make it there in time." Spike replied.

"You just want to leave them?" Buffy cried incredulously.

"No….." Spike started.

"Buffy! Look, I think they are going to make it!" Giles said turning her attention to the two standing on the edge of the rooftop.

Buffy held her breath as they started across, immediately knowing something was wrong with how low the line dipped, and then the explosion happened propelling them further along and sending her flying back against the wall.

Giles coughed, "Buffy, are you all right."

"Peachy." She limped to the edge of the building and glanced down noticing that Brennan and Angel had made it to the floor below. "They made it one floor below." Buffy said, Spike already at her side. He had a large gash in his cheek, and blood seeped from wounds in his forearm and shoulder, not to mention dozens of other cuts and abrasions– but he was alive. She rushed toward the stairwell, Spike caught her arm.

"Love, let me check it out first." He said gently.

"What? Why?" Buffy questioned.

Spike glanced at Giles. Giles cleared his throat. "Buffy, let Spike go ahead. There may be loose electrical wires, it could be dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Buffy narrowed her eyes. "more dangerous than the army that we just faced? We all are going." She said whirling around.

"Buffy, they may be…." Giles paused. "they may not be there." He said finally.

"What are you saying? They fell? I saw the broken windows, they crashed through. They may need our help, we have to hurry!" Buffy said once again heading for the stairs.

"I'll go first." Spike said reaching the stairwell door first and opening it. The stairwell was dark, the only light coming from the emergency lights. Debris had lodged itself against the door on the lower floor and Spike had to shove it to get it to open. He looked around, and not seeing any immediate danger, let Buffy and Giles onto the floor. "Angel?" Spike called out looking for any movement.

Buffy pointed to the shattered window and the gaping hole in the middle. Shattered glass lay on the floor covered with something wet and dark, which Buffy assumed to be blood. She looked at the trail of blood which led past them and behind a group of broken and overturned desks. "Angel? Dr. Brennan?" Buffy called fear in her voice. She heard a slight movement behind the desks and raced over, seeing feet attached to a still form. She stopped abruptly, Spike and Giles right behind her. Brennan was kneeling beside Angel, his body broken and bleeding from dozens of injuries large and small. She held his hand to her cheek and was bent over him running her other hand over his face and into his hair, tentatively, as if afraid she would hurt him. Brennan looked up as they approached, she had a gash at her hairline and one eye was already turning black. Blood covered her clothes, but Buffy saw no major wounds so she assumed it was Angel's blood Brennan wore.

Brennan looked down at her friend and then back up at the group. "He opened his eyes briefly after we landed, but he hasn't moved since. I don't know, I mean, I don't want to hurt him." She said tears filling her eyes. Giles gently reached down, and grabbed her hand pulling her up and to him in a fatherly embrace.

"I'm sure he's going to be fine." Giles said trying to be reassuring.

Buffy and Spike bent down next to Angel. "He looks bad." Buffy said worried.

"Yeah. But I've seen him worse than this." Spike said looking at the hole in his stomach.

"When?" Buffy questioned. Spike looked up at her but didn't say anything.

"Did anything vital, I mean vital for a vampire, get hit?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah." Spike looked up at her sharp intake of breath. "But nothing he can't recover from. We need to get out of here before the coppers show up. Buffy, grab his other arm." Spike said grabbing Angel's hand. The two hefted the heavy vampire up between them, having to drag his legs, Angel was a good bit taller than either of them. They started down the stairs, and after a few flights, Buffy and Spike had to stop and catch their breath, their own injuries starting to bother them. Angel chose that moment to groan and jerk away from Spike, propping himself against the wall.

"Angel, are you OK?" Buffy asked.

Angel shook his head, fuzzy eyes focusing on the petite blond in front of him and then on the worried blue eyes of his partner, taking in the blood on her face and the bump on her head.

"Fine. Bones, are you OK?" He asked worriedly taking a wobbly step in her direction. Buffy caught his arm as his weak knees started to buckle.

"Whoa, there, I don't think you need to be walking around just yet." Buffy said.

"We really need to be getting out of here, the police, remember." Spike reminded.

"He's right. Spike, you steady Angel. Buffy scout a few floors below, we need to get out of here, but making it to the car is not an option." Giles said referring to the daylight that would send the vampires up in flames. Buffy hobbled quickly ahead of them disappearing down the stairs. Giles took Buffy's place in steadying Angel, but after a few landings, he stopped and let go of them – they could travel faster if he could walk on his own. He took a few unsteady steps, Spike and Giles looking questioningly at him, he nodded at them and smiled tentatively at Brennan. Relief washed over her features and she smiled back. He rolled his neck and twisted his shoulders, the broken bones scraping together with a sickening sound. Brennan blanched, the sound horrifying.

"Feel better?" Spike asked.

"Starting to." Angel answered standing up straighter.

"We need to get a move on it." Giles replied urging them forward.

Spike and Giles led the way, Angel in the rear. As Brennan passed him he grabbed her arm, stopping her. He reached up, lightly touching her face, examining the cut at her hairline, and stopped next to the bruised skin around her eye. He winced as he looked at it, blue eyes meeting brown. "I'm sorry." He said simply, since becoming Angel again, he had not come as close to looking like her partner as he did now.

Brennan sucked in a shaky breath. "You saved me. What are you sorry for?"

"If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have…." He trailed off, looking again at her purple ringed eye.

"Play the blame game later, guys. C'mon." Spike called from somewhere below.

They both jumped, and Brennan's eyes widened in surprise. "Vamp hearing. Don't tell secrets around us, we can hear everything." Angel said with a half smile. "After you." He said pointing the way down the dark stairwell. Angel and Brennan joined the trio on the bottom floor. Buffy looked up as they entered the lobby.

"We're in luck, the blast knocked some debris in front of the door." She said pointing. "Not only does it cast a large shadow, but it covers a man hole, too. We can make our escape through the sewer, and not draw attention to ourselves, by having one of you burst into flames." Buffy said.

"I'm for whatever keeps me from bursting into flames." Spike said crouching on the ground, fatigue wearing on him.

"Good work Buffy." Giles said relieved at finding an easy escape. In truth, he was more than just a little worried about his group, the injuries sustained were nothing to sneeze at, and he knew even the vampire's with their super strength needed sustenance in order to heal themselves. The forensic anthropologist, having been through an ordeal herself, looked the best of the bunch, and that wasn't saying much. "Let's hurry, we all need to get as far from here as possible."

"Don't have to tell me twice." She said pushing the debris over slightly and removing the man hole cover. One by one, the group lowered themselves, realizing the urgency of needing to be long gone before anyone showed up to investigate the blast. Angel winced as he landed, shards of rib grinding together from his injury.

"Angel?" Buffy questioned noticing him wince.

"I'm fine, just forgot how much I hated the sewers, is all." He said straightening slowly; Giles landing softly behind him, having been the last down the man hole.

"Travel this way often?" Brennan asked.

"It used to be the only way we could get around town in the daytime." He replied. "We need to head that way." Angel said pointing.

After what seemed like hours, they reached an entrance to the subway. Giles, looking the most presentable of the bunch, decided he would take a cab to Booth's house grab his car and come back and get them. He would call Brennan's cell when he was out front.

"Don't forget blankets!" Spike called as Giles shut the door behind him. "Bloody well wouldn't do for us to have made it this far, only to have one of us burst into flames on the drive home." He pointed out. Brennan shivered, the last 24 hours setting in. "Cold, love?" Spike asked.

"No." She replied. Angel was instantly at her side, he rubbed her arms, trying to create heat. "I'm not cold, I think realization is just setting in." She said meeting his dark eyes.

"Anything I can do?" Concern etched in his features.

"No. I think I'm going to sit." She said looking around. Angel took off his long duster and laid it on the wet ground, not wanting her to sit on the cold damp concrete. It was big enough, and she scooted over and pat the ground next to her. He lowered himself next to her.

"And I thought chivalry was dead." Buffy commented, sending Spike a mock glare, who in turn rolled his eyes and did the same.

"Peaches, just trying to make me look bad." Spike replied.

"If I hadn't just been stabbed and thrown off a building, I'd kick your ass for that." Angel said, head rested tiredly against the wall, eyes half closed.

The four were silent, before Brennan spoke up. "So what happens now?" She asked.

"We wait for Giles." Angel answered exhaustion in his voice.

"No, after that."

Angel turned and looked over her head at Spike, meeting the other vampire's steady gaze. Angel knew what Brennan was asking, and even though he had not discussed it with Spike, he knew the other vampire was in agreement with him. "We contact the Powers that Be." He answered simply, resting his head against the wall once more.

"They weren't happy about helping you the first time, what makes you think that they won't do you in just for asking." Buffy asked sharply, fear making her voice shrill.

"What would you have us do then, love?" Spike asked looking down at Buffy, her emotions written on her face. "Stay this way forever?"

"It's better than the alternative." Buffy shot back. "You'd still be alive, and not dust or ashes, or whatever the Powers might do to you – they may have some sick sense of humor, like they could turn you into a frog or, or, or, something much worse." Buffy said babbling.

"It's better than the alternative." Spike replied.

"You've lived as a vampire before, you could adjust, at least you'd still be here."

"Here?" Spike snorted. "You aren't getting it, pet."

"What am I not getting? You'd be here, not not here. It's pretty simple, live or not live." Buffy said using hand motions to make her point. Spike just stared down at her, the determination in his eyes convincing her that his mind was made up. Her eyes began to well up and they silently spilled over. He gently wiped them away.

"It's living, isn't it?" Brennan asked, speaking up.

"What is?" Angel asked looking down at her.

"The reason you're going to the Powers." Brennan looked up at him, but he remained silent. "This is not living for you, this is being. You've experienced both, and just existing is not an option anymore. You want to live."

"Yes." He paused gathering his thoughts. "I'd rather die trying to live than to exist for eternity flitting in out of the shadows, barely existing. I've got too much to live for to just give up on it because I'm afraid of the consequences." He finished, relieved that Brennan understood.

"She's right, isn't she?" Buffy asked.

"In a nutshell." Spike answered.

"I can't lose you again." Buffy said, voice cracking, heart aching.

"You won't lose me, no fear of that." Spike said kissing her forehead and pulling her to him, her head resting on his shoulder.

After what felt like hours, Brennan felt her cell phone vibrate and then ring. She reached for it and answered it.

"Brennan." She answered. Angel smiled wryly, her abrupt manner on the phone threw some people off, but he was used to it and often made fun of her. It was just one of her many quirks.

"Bloody well took him long enough." Spike said grumbling, slowly getting to his feet and extending a hand for Buffy, who grabbed it and stood up.

"Ok. We'll be up there in a few minutes." Brennan hung up the phone and looked over at Angel who was watching her. "He's here."

Angel stood slowly, grimacing and grabbed his jacket, trying to arrange it to best hide the blood. Sighing at the impossibility of hiding all of it, he did the best he could and looked at the others, who were doing the same. They entered the subway, and keeping their head down, walked to where Giles waited under the awning and got in the car. Spike and Angel arranged themselves so that they wouldn't accidently be scorched by the sunlight.

"Sorry it took me so long, but the cab driver was discussing the explosion, and I let him talk, I wanted to know what kind of rumors were circulating. I trust you didn't have too much trouble?" Giles asked looking in the rearview mirror, and startled at only seeing Buffy, whirled around. Spike grinned back.

"No reflection, old man. Or did you forget?" Spike asked.

"I thought I was lucky enough to have left you behind." Giles retorted. Spike made a face before resting his head tiredly on the headrest. Giles drove off, the ride a quiet one as the group was exhausted, from the night's battle. "Where are we headed?" Giles asked to no one in particular.

"Somewhere that has a bed and blood." Spike replied.

"My place is closest, it has an underground parking garage, so you don't have to worry about the sunlight, but I don't have any blood." Brennan replied.

"I grabbed some from Angel's house before I left. It's in a cooler in the back." Giles replied as he headed in the direction of Brennan's house.

Spike turned to grab the cooler and made a face. "You would put it in the bloody sunlight." He grumbled.

"We'll be there soon." Buffy said leaning into him, resting her head on his shoulder gently and lacing her fingers in his. Spike smiled and closed his eyes.

The rest of the drive was uneventful, Brennan directing them to a spot closest to the elevator. "Most everyone should be at work already, we shouldn't run into anyone on the way up." She sighed. "Speaking of which, I should get ready for work, I'm already late."

Angel turned to her, eyebrow arched. "You're not going in today."

"I'm fine. Just tired." She argued.

"You're not fine. Look in the mirror." She sighed in resignation as she looked at her reflection in the visor mirror. "You want to have to come up with an explanation for why you look like you've been in a fight?"

"What should I tell Cam?" Brennan asked tiredly.

"No one is going to do anything today except rest. That's an order." Giles broke in.

"Not generally one for following your orders, but this one, I'll make an exception." Spike replied opening the car door and stiffly getting out.

"I'll call Cam, if you want me to." Angel offered.

"No, I'll take care of it – Angela will be the more difficult one to convince anyway."

Angel nodded, emerging from the car and the group headed to the elevator. Angel, Buffy, and Spike hid in the shadows just in case someone emerged from the elevator. As they closed the door to Brennan's apartment, Giles breathed a sigh of relief, he had been worried about being discovered. Brennan headed to her room to make the necessary phone calls, and Giles handed out the blood that would help the two vampires healing process.

"Much better." Spike said leaning against the counter, careful not to get blood on anything.

Angel, feeling the affects of the blood as well, sat gingerly at Brennan's kitchen table. He could almost feel the nourishment as it flowed through his body, but even so, he still felt weak kneed. He needed rest in order to heal.

"I see how it is, you baby the two vamps while your Slayer just has to make do." Buffy said, going through Brennan's fridge. "what is all this stuff?"

"She's a vegetarian." Angel said tiredly.

"Great. Giles, what do you say we order a pizza?" Buffy asked.

"Buffy it's still hours before lunchtime." Giles answered.

Buffy sighed and limped to take a seat at the kitchen table. Brennan entered to kitchen holding some clothes. "Well, that's taken care of."

"Everything go OK?" Angel asked head resting in his hand.

"Cam was fine, Angela didn't buy it, though. I told her I would talk to her later. I didn't think either of you had any extra clothes, so I've got these, if you want them?" Brennan said offering up tee shirts and sweat pants.

"After a shower, that is just what the doctor ordered." Spike said shrugging out of his duster, wincing slightly, and took a shirt and pants from the doctor.

"There are towels in the closet in the bathroom." Brennan called as he headed down the hall. She turned to Angel and offered him the other shirt and pants. He made no move to take them, just looked from her to the clothes and back. "My brother left them when he was in town last." She explained, placing them on the table in front of him. "You can use the other shower." Brennan offered.

"You go ahead, I'm still feeling a little wobbly, I need to let the blood settle." Angel replied. Brennan nodded tiredly and headed down the hall to her room.

Angel waited for the click of the shutting door before turning to Buffy and Giles. "What did the cabbie tell you he'd heard about the explosion?" Angel asked Giles

"He said he'd heard about an explosion on the rooftop of an abandoned building." Giles replied.

"Did he say any bodies had been discovered?" Buffy asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, he said the bodies that were discovered didn't appear to be normal." Giles answered.

"Did he give you a definition of 'not normal'?" Angel asked.

"He was only telling me what he had heard." Giles replied shrugging his shoulders.

"How bad do you think the fallout is going to be?" Buffy asked worriedly.

Angel looked to Giles, who replied. "There's no way to really know, we'll have to wait it out for now."

"I hate waiting." Buffy grumbled.

"This isn't good." Angel said to Giles.

"No, it's not. But it would be much worse if you hadn't succeeded. Remember that. We'll figure something out, but it doesn't have to be now. Right now we need to concentrate on getting healthy." Giles replied.

Buffy yawned. "I'm going to get cleaned up and get some rest, I can't even begin to think right now." She said as she headed toward the room she and Spike had shared.

"You go ahead, I'm going to make some notes before I rest." Giles said to Angel. Angel struggled to his feet, sore and stiff from his injuries, his exhausted body barely able to function. "Do you need help?"

"No. I'm fine." He replied as he slowly made his way down the hall. He limped into Brennan's room holding a hand against his injured stomach. Brennan stood in front of her dresser, head upside down, rubbing a towel through her wet hair. She was dressed in a tee shirt and flannel pants, bright socks on her feet. Brennan jerked upright seeing him enter her room. "Looks like I'm next." Angel said. "Nice hair." He commented on her wet hair sticking up all over the place. He winced as he worked his injured body out of the heavy leather duster he wore. Gritting his teeth in pain, he slung it over the chair by her bed, and taking a painful breath started working on the buttons of his shirt. Brennan watched as his hands shook, whether from pain, exhaustion or both, she wasn't sure, but she went to him, grasping his hands gently, and looked up at him. Angel dropped his hands and she began to work the buttons of his shirt loose. Brennan pulled the bloody shirt over his shoulders, trying not to look at the gore that made up most of his undead body. Brennan met his eyes. "There are towels in the bathroom." She hesitated. "Do you need any more help?"

"No, I think I can manage." He replied, heading into the bathroom, and closing the door behind him. Brennan heard the shower turn on, and she lay down on her bed staring at the ceiling.

--

Spike emerged from the steamy bathroom, towel around his waist, and entered the bedroom he and Buffy had shared. The heat from the shower and the night's exertion, dulling his senses, he didn't even notice Buffy sitting in the chair in the corner of the room until he closed the door and turned around. She sat there silently staring at him.

"What the hell! Buffy, love, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Spike said regaining his composure. She didn't say anything and he watched as her eyes roved over him, silently taking inventory. "Like what you see?'' He said, voice low, eyes darkening.

"Always." She replied standing, and crossing the room to stand in front of him. She reached up, caressing his cheek, her fingers running lightly over his lips, while her other hand traveled down the damp skin of his neck and down the hard muscles of his chest, stopping just above his heart. So mesmerized with the feel of him beneath her hand was she, that she didn't even realize was staring until his sharp intake of breath brought her out of her trance. She jerked her eyes up to meet his, his blue eyes were full of desire and another emotion, love. Buffy felt a tingle run down her spine at the thought – she'd tried this once before with him and had gotten hurt. Her head realized this was a different time and place, but the old fear began to spread through her and she worried that her heart was too far gone once again to not be broken by the aftermath of another affair with Spike. Buffy took a step back from him and turned to grab clothes from her bag.

"I need to get cleaned up. I feel icky and gross and that only leads to grumpy Buffy. She tends to be bitchy, and I don't want to deal with the aftermath of her. I'll be right back." She said darting past him to the bathroom.

Spike watched her go, amused at her babbling. He put a hand over his heart, where seconds earlier, hers had rested; a look of concern crossed his features. He'd thought the hardest part of seeing her after all this time would be convincing her to let him back in her life – he'd naively assumed that if she'd let him back in, they'd ride off into the sunset together – they'd both been through so much, Spike felt they deserved some happiness and surely the Powers would allow that to happen. But it was not to be, he realized. There was more at stake than broken hearts, lost loves, and finding happiness, the more Spike thought about his and Buffy's situation, the more he realized, the hardest part would be when he said good-bye to her.

--

Brennan was still lying in the same position when she heard the shower turn off. Her breath hitched in her throat, and she silently chastised herself for her overreaction. The door opened and her partner emerged in a cloud of steam. His hair stuck out all over – he looked almost silly, but the jagged cuts all over his body brought her back to reality.

"Feel any better?" Brennan asked.

"Actually, I do. I even feel like I'm healing faster too." He said looking down at the large wound in his stomach. Her gaze followed his and she had to agree – the wound looked better. She couldn't help herself, but her gaze began to wander to the sharp lines and strong muscles that rippled along his chest and shoulders. Brennan felt herself flush and she looked away before he caught her.

"It's amazing how fast you seem to heal." Brennan answered, sounding very clinical.

Angel looked up, arching an eyebrow, instantly noticing the change in his partner's tone. "It's one of the perks," He said slowly, "but unfortunately, I'm still too sore to lift my hands over my head to put on a tee shirt." He said, shrugging helplessly. "I really need to get some rest, that will help the healing process, too." Angel answered, heading toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Brennan asked sitting up.

"To sleep. On the couch."

"You don't have to sleep on the couch." She replied. Angel didn't say anything, he just stared at her, waiting for her to finish her statement. She looked at the empty side of her bed. "You can stay here. It would be more comfortable for you." She added quickly.

Angel hesitated, looking between her and the empty side of the bed. "You don't snore do you?"

Brennan let out a nervous laugh. "No, you don't bite do you?"

Angel grinned as he walked toward her, "Not lately." He sat gingerly on the edge of the bed and winced, closing his eyes in pain. Brennan leaned in, concerned.

"You OK?" She asked gently. Angel turned to her and gave her a pained grin.

"Fine." He leaned back, head resting on the comfortable pillows on Brennan's bed. He let out a breath.

"Can I get you anything?" Brennan asked, leaning over him.

He met her concerned gaze and gave her a small smile. "I'm fine now." He said reaching for her hand. She lay back down, not breaking their grasp, her head resting inches from his shoulder. He could feel her breath on his cool skin as he drifted off to sleep.

--

Buffy, blond hair wet from her shower, entered the bedroom clean and refreshed, but tired. Her leg throbbed from her encounter with the demon, but it had already begun to heal – she was thankful for her speedy Slayer healing. Spike was lying on the bed, one hand under his head. He was staring at the ceiling, his face, for once, was expressionless. Buffy furrowed her brow, wondering what was on his mind, one of his most endearing qualities was the way she could almost read his mind by the expressions he wore, but she couldn't begin to know what was on his mind now.

"Hi." She said almost shyly.

"Feel better?" He asked smiling a sad smile.

"Much." She replied, putting her dirty clothes away. He patted the space next to him and she eagerly snuggled against him, careful not to jostle any of his injuries. After a moment of silence, Buffy asked. "What were you thinking about when I walked in?"

"I was thinking about us."

Buffy considered his answer. "You looked sad."

"Our relationship didn't have a lot of moments with puppies and rainbows."

Buffy nodded in agreement. After another moment she asked. "I know nothing about your life now. What do you do? I assume the recent demon butt kicking is not part of your normal routine."

He chuckled. "No, love, it isn't. After the Powers gave me my life back, I started a small publishing company. I cater to writers that are just getting started, or those writers that want only a couple of copies published."

"It sounds nice – normal. You like it, I can tell by your voice."

"I do."

Buffy sat up, his face so dear to her. "Are you seeing anyone?" She asked quietly, dreading the answer.

He got deadly serious. "You ruined me, Buffy. No one could ever compare to you, and I haven't even tried." He paused, "It's you or no one for me." He said gruffly.

Buffy felt her eyes well up, and she bent and kissed him gently. "I don't deserve you."

Spike smiled, wiping her tears. "Buffy, you deserve a lot better than me."

"There is no one better for me." Buffy said bending down once again.

Their kiss had an urgency about it, as if they were running out of time and they both new it. He ran a hand through her wet hair, and with the other pulled her on top of him. Buffy pulled back, an unspoken question in her eyes, and reading the desire in his expression, she smiled and sat up, removing her shirt. Spike's eyes darkened, his need evident in his actions as he took charge, wanting to show Buffy how he felt about her, them. His aggression, a manifestation of the turmoil he felt inside; Buffy, knowing there was more going on in his head than he had let on, let him take over, he needed control.

--

Some time later, Spike opened his eyes. Nestled into his body, was Buffy. She lay with her back into him, and he was curled protectively around her. He leaned over and lightly placed a kiss on her shoulder, his hand brushing the hair out of her face. Spike looked at her sleeping profile, she looked so young and peaceful, his heart ached.

"I love you." He whispered, before settling against her once again and closing his eyes, a contented sigh leaving him. Buffy opened her eyes, Spike's light kiss had woken her, and although she was overjoyed at his admission, she sensed something terrible was going to happen, and she was worried.

--

Angel opened his eyes and realized he'd been asleep for a while, the sunlight coming from the windows had dimmed. He looked to his right and the woman lying next to him, realizing what had woken him. Brennan had shifted in her sleep and his cross she wore was touching his forearm – burning him. He reached over and moved it with his left hand, she was still holding his right hand in her own. His gaze roved over her sleeping form, noting he had never seen such a relaxed serene expression on her face. She looked innocent, helpless, a contradiction to what he knew her to be, but even so, he couldn't help feeling protective toward his Bones. The cut at her hairline and her black eye brought him back to reality, she had been injured and could have been killed because of him. Angel's dark train of thought was broken by the ringing of the doorbell. Angel propped himself up awkwardly, stiff and sore from his injuries, and gently untangled his hand from hers. He limped toward the door grabbing the tee shirt he'd discarded earlier, painfully pulling it over his head. As he walked to the door he noted Giles had fallen asleep in one of Brennan's chairs, a book awkwardly lying across his chest. Angel looked through the peephole and saw a worried Angela standing on the other side. She was Brennan's best friend and someone he considered a friend as well, but he wasn't sure how much he should tell her. He opened the door, and Angela stared back in open mouthed surprise.

"What are you doing here? What happened to you, where's Brennan?" Angela asked, pointing at his face and looking over his shoulder for her friend.

"Shhhh…" Angel said, finger to his lips as he ushered her outside and closed the door quietly.

"Don't shush me!" Angela said angrily, poking him in the chest, her finger connecting with his injury.

Angel had to fight the urge to vamp out from the pain. "She's asleep." He said, the look in his eyes causing her to pale.

Angela took a step back, eyes wide. "I want to see Brennan, now." She spoke with quiet determination.

He nodded reluctantly and opened the door, taking a step back. "Just be quiet, everyone else is asleep, too." She turned to look back at him, but he had headed into the kitchen. Angela walked into her friend's room and was relieved to see her asleep, just as promised. Angela sat on the edge of the bed and frowned at the bruise circling her eye and the gash on her head. Angela pushed some of the hair off of her friend's face for a closer look. Brennan stirred. "Bren, sweetie. It's me, Angela." Brennan slowly opened her eyes. "Hi." Angela said quietly. Angela watched as Brennan's eyes focused and realization sank in.

"Angela?" Brennan asked confused, yawning and stretching. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried. You've never called in before. I came to see if you were OK." Angela looked behind her and leaned closer, whispering. "What is going on? Booth barely let me in, he's acting really strange. What happened to you, he didn't do that, did he?" Angela asked a trace of fear in her voice.

"No, of course not. He'd never hurt me. Where did he…….?"

"I'm right here." Angel answered from the doorway holding a glass of water. Angela turned around looking guilty. He handed the water to Brennan and two ibuprofen he had in the other hand. "I thought you might need this."

"Thanks." Brennan replied. Noticing a small cross that looked like it had been burned into his arm, she frowned and looked up at him.

He gave her a half smile, realizing she understood what had happened. She gulped the pills and set the glass down, fingering the chain around her neck. Angel glanced at Angela, and smiled a little as he walked out of the room, giving the girls their privacy.

"What is going on with him?" Angela asked.

"Same as always, trying to rid the world of bad guys. Make the world a safer place. You know, typical Booth stuff."

"He's not acting like typical, Booth. I thought he was going to rip my head off for poking him."

"You poked him?" Brennan questioned furrowing her brow.

"Yeah, in the stomach."

Brennan winced. "He's got an injury there."

"As big as your's?" Angela questioned, pointing to her friend's forhead.

"You have no idea."

Angela hesitated, "Bren, we had some bodies brought in today. From the blast – I'm not sure if you heard about it, but they are the same as the one brought in the other day. You know the weird, disintegrating one."

"I heard about the blast, do they know what caused it?"

"No its been kept real hush-hush, but the bodies are deteriorating quickly. Hodgin's is screaming alien cover up, and I could almost believe that."

"Ange, you don't believe it's aliens do you?"

"I don't know what to think, I'm a little freaked. You know, you told me that Buffy was spouting nonsense about monsters, do you think….?" She trailed off.

"No, there has to be a rational explanation. We'll find it when I get back to the lab."

"But the bodies are literally disappearing before our eyes….!"

"We'll figure it out. I promise."

"Man, I really could have used you there today to keep me from freaking out." Angela looked at her tired friend. "I'll let you get your rest." She said patting her arm.

"I'll walk you out." Brennan said getting up to walk her friend out, bumping into Spike in doorway of her bedroom.

"Ah, there you are, didn't want to have to wake you, but I need new sheets, bled all over them I did. Damn those demons and their nasty little claws. Sorry about the sheets, but had Giles not been stingy with the blood I'd be healed by now." Spike said shrugging his shoulders. He looked at the horrified faces of Brennan and Angel at the end of the hall. "What?" He said looking from one to the other. "Do I have something on my face?"

Angela stepped from behind Brennan. "Did he just say 'demon'?" She asked.

A look of surprise crossed Spike's face before glaring at Angel. "A little warning next time, please." He turned to Brennan. "Right then, we'll forget about the sheets." He said turning around and going back to his room.

"Just like Spike." Angel said gritting his teeth and clenching his fists in anger.

"Bren, what did he mean? What's going on?" Angela said frightened, as stood wide-eyed at her friend.

Brennan looked helplessly at Angel, she was unsure what to tell her friend, and how much would just scare her. "Let's sit down." She said leading her friend to the living room. Giles had made himself a cup of tea and was leaning against the counter in the kitchen, he looked a little surprised at the visitor.

"I thought I heard voices." Giles said a questioning look in Angel's direction.

"Probably Spike's big mouth as he blabbed on about demons in front of Angela." Angel said quietly as he joined Giles in the kitchen. Giles choked on his tea.

"What?! Why did he do that?"

"Why does he do most of the things he does?" Angel said shrugging. "In his defense he didn't know she was there."

Giles glanced at the two ladies on the couch. "What's Dr. Brennan going to tell her?"

"I'm not sure, Angela seemed pretty freaked out."

"I'll handle this. I've done my fair share of explanations." He walked over the girls, and with his most pleasant, most librarian like smile piped up. "Ladies, I think I might be able to help out here, may I?"

Brennan looked relieved. "Yes, please."

"Why don't you let me have a minute with Angela." Giles said. Brennan nodded and walked into the kitchen to stand with Angel.

"What's he going to tell her?" Brennan whispered.

"I'm not sure." Angel said shrugging. Brennan shook her head and busied herself with unloading the dishwasher. Angel took her lead, and with a little direction from Brennan, began to put up the items as she handed them to him. It was a relief to both of them to be doing something normal. Giles walked into the kitchen a few minutes later, Angela behind him. Brennan and Angel looked up expectantly.

"I gave her the abridged version of what is going on." Giles said. Angel raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I told her what you and Spike are. She is a very intriguing woman."

"Thanks." Angela said quietly. She caught Angel's eye, and they held gazes. She walked to him, looking up at him, studying him critically. Angel felt uncomfortable under her scrutiny. "I would love to tell Hodgins, he would freak." Angel started to speak, but she held up her hand. "I'm not going to tell him, don't worry. Giles told me you are going to get your life back, so there'd be know way to prove it anyway." She looked from her friend to her partner. "I'll see you when I see you. I assume neither of you will be in tomorrow?" Angela nodded and headed to the door. Brennan hurried after her.

"Hey.?" Brennan said as Angela opened the door. "I'm sorry."

"You're my friend, I want to know what's going on with you."

"Thanks."

Angela looked back toward the kitchen. "You know, sweetie, he's even hotter as a vampire. I don't understand your willpower." Angela said in typical outlandish Angela style, her infectious grin contagious.

"Ange….."

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed?!"

Brennan blushed. "I haven't noticed."

"Liar. Call me if you need me." She said giving Brennan a hug and walking out. Brennan took a breath and headed back to the kitchen where Giles and Angel were talking.

"She OK?" Angel asked concerned.

"She's fine. You know Angela." Brennan answered.

"I'll say it again, she is intriguing." Giles commented.

"Giles, have you got a crush on our artist friend?" Angel said grinning.

"Certainly not, she could be my daughter." Giles said.

"Uh, huh." Angel said not believing him. "I'm going to go wake up sleeping beauty, since he caused all of this." He walked down the hall and knocked on the door to Buffy and Spike's room. He listened and not hearing anything, knocked harder and louder. "Spike!" Angel yelled through the door. He heard rushed movement and a couple loud thumps, an 'ow' and some rustling around. "Spike!" Angel yelled louder. The door opened abruptly, and Spike stood there dressed in pants only, hair rumpled, but not looking as though he had be awakened from sleep.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Spike demanded angrily.

Angel smacked Spike on the back of the head. "Your big mouth almost caused a problem."

"Almost, see, so everything is fine, peachy. No need to pound on the door to wake the dead – no pun intended."

"Irresponsible and reckless as always." Angel ground out as he turned on his heel.

"You're just jealous 'cause I have more fun?" Spike said smugly from the doorway, arms crossed.

"Excuse me?"

Spike grinned and made a gesture inside his darkened room. "Hit a nerve, did I?" he asked voice low. Angel's felt his face in the beginnings of transformation.

"Spike! That's enough. We've been through enough today without you two provoking each other." Buffy said coming through the doorway, putting a hand on Spike's forearm and giving him a dark look. She glanced at Angel who had calmed.

"He started it." Angel grumbled under his breath.

"I don't care who started it, its ends now. For guys over a hundred years old, you can act like children some times." Buffy said shaking her head, entering the living room. "Is anyone hungry, I feel like my stomach could eat itself?" Buffy announced.

"Worked up an appetite, did you?" Spike whispered in her ear. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I am." Brennan replied.

"Me, too." Giles said.

"Our supply is out, too." Spike said.

"I can go to my place and get the rest of the blood, its dusk." Angel offered.

"The Doc and I can get some take out." Buffy said.

"There are a couple of good places within walking distance, we can pick up a few different things." Brennan said.

"Hungry?" Buffy questioned good naturedly.

"Yes, but for different reasons you are." Brennan replied.

Buffy grinned. "Ready?" She asked headed for the door.

"Yep."

The two women headed out the door, Angel not far behind, heading to his house. Spike watched the group headed in different directions, and once alone with Giles, turned to head back to his room.

"Spike!" Giles called, stopping the vampire in his tracks.

Spike turned to Giles sighing. "I have a feeling I'm going to regret this."

"I want to talk to you ." Spike slowly faced the Watcher.

"Beginnings of regret, I can already feel it."

"I want to know what your plans are."

Spike hesitated. "I plan on becoming human and living happily with Buffy, never having to worry about the sun again. Approve?" Spike asked, eyebrow half cocked trying to provoke the Watcher.

"No. Not really."

"Well, I wasn't asking your permission."

"It doesn't matter, I'm giving my opinion anyway." Giles paused, gathering his thoughts. "You aren't strong enough for her."

"I beg your pardon. I saved her and sacrificed myself to save the world. I think that should mean something."

"It did. But that was a long time ago. This is now. You are only going to distract her – you'll get in her way. She could die because she is worried about you."

Spike thought about Giles's reasoning, his worries coming to life in the words of her Watcher, "We have been through so much to be together. We deserve this. Are you going to deny us the chance to be together and be happy?" He tried again.

Giles met the young vampire's gaze and held it. "You will become Buffy's Achilles heel. It won't take long for her enemies to figure out you are important her and exploit that. You become human again and she will feel the need to protect you instead of herself." Everything Giles said scared Spike – his worries out in the open.

"Well, what will you have me do old man." Spike asked indignantly.

"Leave." Giles said simply. "She will never agree to let you go unless you tell her to. Caring about you makes her vulnerable. Her destiny is greater than that – it's bigger than all of us. She will never be safe if she is worried about you."

"I care about her………." Spike answered quietly.

"Then you have condemned her to death because of your selfishness. You will be her distraction and her downfall."

Spike sucked in a breath. "I never wish her harm." His world falling apart around him.

"Then do what you should do." Giles replied.

**_So I'm kind of new at this - can someone let me know how to respond to my reviews? I would like to thank everybody who has responded, plus answer a few questions. Thanks!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Here we go again...lots of angst! Hope you like it!_**

"Where's Spike?" Buffy questioned after she and Brennan had returned from finding dinner.

"I'm not sure." Giles vaguely as she walked down the hall.

"Spike!" She called as she opened the door. "What are you doing?" Buffy exclaimed as she looked around the room he had been trying to pack up.

"I'm packing – what's it look like?" Spike said shoving clothes in his bag, not meeting her eyes.

"Packing?" Buffy repeated.

"Yeah. For L.A. Checked my messages and there is a mini-crisis that only yours truly can handle. I've got a flight out tomorrow evening, providing the Powers are cooperative."

"L.A.?" She paused, "What about us?" She asked quietly, her voice wavering.

"Us." He replied, meeting her gaze at last. "I didn't realize that there would be an us after I become human again. Figured I go on my merry way, 'good to see you and all that', but I live in the real world, with a real job. I don't gallivant around fighting baddies anymore." He watched as her face crumbled. It took all his willpower not to pull her into his arms. He crossed them instead and set his face in an unemotional mask.

"Spike? What is going on?"

"I told you, I got a call, business to take care of."

"And after that?" She asked voice wavering.

Spike shrugged, his face still set in that annoyingly unreadable expression. "I'll call you."

"You'll _**call me**_?!" Buffy's voice raised an octave. "Spike, tell me what's really going on. Talk to me please!" She pleaded.

Her pleading tone almost broke him. Spike forced himself to turn back to his packing, worried his face would crack and reveal his true feelings. "What's there to talk about?"

"Spike……" Buffy hesitated, feeling her eyes brim with tears. She couldn't lose him again. "I love you!" She blurted. "We can make it work, just tell me what's happened."

Spike stilled at her admission of love. He closed his eyes taking a breath, hearing those words - the ones he'd longed to hear. He whirled around, anger in his eyes. "But I suppose you mean it _**this**_ time?! Right?" Buffy reeled from his angry words, taking a step back and grasping the doorframe. Spike walked past her and started down the hall.

"You love me!" She called to him. "I heard you say so, last night when you thought I was asleep!" He stopped in his tracks, relief washed over her, it _couldn't_ be over between them – not like this.

Spike turned around taking in her tear stained face. Spike knew his next words would cement the end of their relationship, and it practically tore out his unbeating heart to say them.

"You must have been dreaming…….love." The last word was spoken quietly and grinned his evil smile – the one he had worn on so many occasions, the one hundreds had seen as their last image on earth. Spike turned and swept down the hall, leaving her sobbing, holding herself up with the doorframe.

The first person he saw as he entered the living room was Giles. The Watcher stood, a question in his eyes. Spike hated Giles in that moment. He narrowed his eyes angrily, a low growl in his throat. Giles took a step back in surprise and let the vampire pass. Angel and Brennan were startled at the exchange and Angel stepped protectively in front of Brennan, eyebrow cocked uncertainly.

"Tomorrow." Spike said to Angel, not breaking stride as he vaulted over the balcony railing and disappeared into the night.

"What was that? He sounded really angry….." Brennan asked in confusion.

Angel continued to stare at the empty space where Spike had been only moments before. "He didn't sound angry…………" A heartbroken wail from down the hall broke the silence. The three jumped in surprise and Brennan, the first to react, tore down the hall. "He sounded upset….." Angel sent a knowing look at Giles, he had not missed the angry exchange between vampire and Watcher, before the two followed Brennan.

--

Brennan found Buffy lying on the floor. She was curled in the fetal position, arms wrapped protectively around her. Her body shook from the sobs that wracked her body. Brennan knelt beside Buffy, looking for signs of injury or blood. She saw neither. Brennan looked up at Angel and Giles, who were standing in the doorway.

"She doesn't seem injured in any way." Brennan said in confusion.

"Spike wouldn't have physically hurt her." Angel said kneeling beside Buffy. Angel scooped her up in his arms. She looked so tiny in his large frame. Buffy wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and cried into his shoulder. Angel tried to lay her on the bed but she refused to release him. Angel sat on the bed and held her in his lap as she continued to cry. He looked over at Giles and Brennan. "Can you get me a glass of water, something for pain – preferable with something that will help her sleep, and a damp cloth?" After they left, Angel ran a hand comfortingly over her hair, wondering what had transpired between Buffy and Spike, and what roll Giles had played in it.

--

Brennan and Giles were standing in the kitchen having gotten Angel what he needed. Buffy was no longer hysterical, but the tears still ran freely and she refused to talk. Angel continued to sit with her, saying he wanted to try and talk to her.

"I've never seen anyone like that. What do you think happened?" Brennan asked.

"I can't imagine what Spike could have said to make her act like that." Giles said running a hand tiredly over his face. "I think I need to get some fresh air." He said walking out on to the balcony, closing the sliding door behind him.

--

Some time later, Angel closed the door to Buffy's room quietly – he did not to wake the sleeping Slayer. He walked past Brennan's room, noticing the light on, but he kept going, he needed to talk to Giles. With the bits and pieces Angel had gotten from Buffy, he had deducted that Spike had dumped her – in a terribly cruel manner, and left her heartbroken. Angel was skeptical about his friend's about face and timing and wanted to talk to Giles. He found the other man on the balcony staring into space.

"She's finally asleep." Angel said as he came up behind Giles. The Watcher didn't even turn around. "You can check on her if you want."

"I believe you. I wouldn't want to wake her." Giles said quietly.

"So you just want to stand out here and feel guilty." Angel stated standing beside Giles.

Giles hung his head, "I'm trying to protect her. I've always had her best interest in mind." He looked up and Angel could see tears in his eyes. "I didn't think it would hurt her like this."

"I know. You'd never hurt her on purpose, she's like a daughter to you." Angel took a deep breath. "But she loves him and he loves her……"

"But it's Spike." Giles said with disdain.

"I know……"

"I fear that if he becomes human again, he will be her downfall. I'm afraid of what she would sacrifice for him." Giles said.

"Why can't they decide that for themselves?"

"You know how people in love are – they see the world through rose colored glasses."

"And……?." Angel said.

"It is not conducive to a long living Slayer."

"What other Slayer do you have to compare her to. She's not like ANY other Slayer that has ever lived. Why can't she live happily ever after?" Angel pressed. Giles looked at him and didn't say anything. "I think I may call it a night, it's been a long and unpleasant day, and tomorrow has the potential to be just as bad. I'm going to say goodnight to Bones." He turned to go, and turned back. "I plan on seeing you again, but if for some reason I don't, it's been a pleasure." Angel said shaking the other man's hand. Giles nodded emotionally, before turning and gripping the railing.

--

"Bones?" Angel said knocking lightly on the doorframe to Brennan's bedroom. Angel heard running water coming from her bathroom, and walked in knowing she hadn't heard him. The light turned off and she emerged from the bathroom, wiping her face with a towel, nearly running into him. She jumped, startled, not having seen him.

"You scared me!"

"Sorry, I knocked but you didn't hear me."

"How's Buffy?"

He hesitated. "Not good, but she's sleeping now."

"Is she going to be OK?"

"Not for a while." Angel sighed. "She's heartbroken."

"I don't understand. Spike came back for her, didn't he? He made it very clear she was who he wanted! Why would he do that to her?" Brennan exclaimed, not understanding.

"He had his reasons for doing what he did, he did what he felt was best." Angel said. Brennan looked skeptical. "I've known him longer than anyone, and no matter what nonsense he spouts or what his actions say – he's hurting just as bad as she is."

"Then why did he do it?"

"Spike did it to protect Buffy."

"I'm not following."

"She's a target for evil – Spike, especially being human would be a liability to her, someone her enemies could use to get to her. He couldn't risk her life like that, even though he loves her."

"Do you think it was the right decision?"

He looked up abruptly, her eyes searched his, waiting for an answer. "I don't know. I'm probably not the best one to ask…."

"You had to make that same decision didn't you?" Realization setting in.

"She's still alive isn't she." Angel looked away. "Initially I thought it was the right decision, but as time went on, I knew I had chosen the coward's way out. I was strong, we were strong, but somehow I didn't think it was enough – so I left." Brennan reached up, placing a hand on his forearm and giving it a squeeze, smiling almost sadly at him. She stifled a yawn.

"I'm exhausted, I don't think I can stay awake much longer." She said changing the subject, the conversation had become slightly awkward.

"I actually came to say goodnight, I was going to head home." Angel replied, looking around nervously.

Brennan nodded slowly. "Ok. I guess it's goodnight, then." Suddenly her head snapped up, "you didn't come to say goodnight, you came to say goodbye. You and Spike are contacting the Powers tomorrow!" His silence was her answer. She rushed to him and threw her arms around him. He hugged her tightly back. "I'm not saying goodbye." She said into his shoulder. He brought his hands up and tilted her head back, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Brennan looked into his eyes. "Promise me you'll fight your hardest to come back." She searched his dark brown eyes, studied the familiar face of her friend and partner, she wasn't ready to give him up. "I can't lose another important person in my life." Angel gave a slow nod, and Brennan's relief turned to embarrassment, she wasn't sure what to do next. She turned and crawled into bed climbing under the covers, pulling them up to her chin. Angel went to turn off the lights for her.

"Booth?"

"Hmmm?"

"You can stay." She said quickly, embarrassed, "if you want to." She added chastised herself for acting like a nervous teenager.

He stood and stared down at her, "I'd like that." He walked to the other side of the bed and in her peripheral vision she could tell he was removing his pants and shirt, his wound big and ugly, but definitely showing signs of healing. Brennan felt the bed shift from his weight and reached out to turn off the lights. She rolled on her back and faced him.

"Booth?"

"Hmmm?" He said propping himself up on an elbow. The shadows cast from the lights outside the windows seemed to accentuate the angles of his face, and Brennan couldn't help herself, she reached out and ran a hand over his cheek and jaw.

"You didn't promise me……..." She whispered dropping her hand.

"I'll come back. I have too much to live for."

Brennan nodded, quickly kissing her index and middle finger and placing them against his lips. She felt the tears beginning to form and rolled over curling into the fetal position, pulling the covers to her chin, a terrible sadness building inside her. Angel, knowing so much had been left unsaid, wanted to hold her, stop her hurting. He reached out in the dark and curled an arm around her waist, pulling her to him until she was nestled into the curve of his body. Her head rested below his chin, and he could smell the sweet scent of her shampoo. Brennan laced her fingers with his and snuggled closer to him. Angel smiled and closed his eyes.

--

Angel opened his eyes sometime later. It was still dark out, and as his eyes quickly adjusted, he realized that he still held Brennan close. Her heat has transferred to him and he felt warm, alive, for the first time in days. He gently extracted his hand from hers, he needed to get back to his place before it was light out. Angel dressed quickly. Finding paper and a pen, he wrote a quick note to Brennan and headed out. He needed to find Spike.

Giles watched from his vantage point on the couch, as Angel vaulted over the railing and headed out into the night. Giles had been unable to sleep, tormented by what had transpired earlier in the evening. He felt awful for what he had done to Buffy and to Spike. Giles rolled over, hoping to find sleep as it seemed to elude him.

--

Angel entered his house, feeling exhausted, the past few days having taken their toll on him. Walking into the destroyed living room, he almost tripped over Spike who lay sprawled out on the floor. Spike held an empty beer bottle in one hand and a cigarette butt in the other. Angel bent over the other vampire.

"Spike. Spike, wake up!" Angel said loudly.

"I'm awake." Spike slurred. "No way I could sleep tonight even if I wanted to." He replied opening his blood shot eyes half way.

Angel knelt beside his friend and held out a hand. Spike took it and sat up. "I know what you did." Angel paused. "I'd ask how you are doing, but it's obvious, not well."

"I should have known years ago we were never meant to be, but for some reason I thought it would be different this time." Spike mumbled bitterly. He grabbed his head wincing. "Ugh, what a hangover I'm going to have."

"Buffy's a mess. I just thought you should know."

Spike sighed. "I never wanted to hurt her, not in a million years."

"I know."

"I couldn't bear it if something happened to her because of me." Spike replied staring into space.

Angel was silent not sure how to respond. His head told him what Spike had done was necessary, but his heart ached for his two friends. "I had to deal with the fallout of your actions. She was devastated……"

"Not helping Peaches." Spike said wincing.

Angel ignored Spike's insult. "She was devastated by what you said, I didn't get it out of her, but I think you were out of line."

"I didn't know any other way to make her believe it was over between us." Spike paused. "I was very much out of line. It broke my heart to lie to her like that." Spike said softly.

Angel sighed not knowing if there was anything he could do to help his friends. "You need to sober up before we contact the Powers."

"I don't feel drunk, I just feel depressed." Spike said sighing.

"Go shower and clear your head. Then we can take care of business."

Spike stood slowly, glancing at Angel. "You take advantage of an emotional goodbye with the good doc?"

"Excuse me?" Angel asked startled.

"I figure, at least one of us has a loved one that will mourn if we don't come back."

"We talked, said the necessary goodbyes." Angel replied defensively.

"No heartfelt kiss?" Spike said, his equilibrium returning quickly.

"We are just friends."

"Right, and I'm the best bloody poet alive….." Spike returned.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Angel said.

Spike stretched, wincing. "Your floor isn't comfortable. I'm going to take that shower and then we can get down to business. I'm ready to get the hell out of D.C. and get my life back." He said moving stiffly down the hall towards the bathroom.

Angel sighed sadly, pulling out his half of the medallion that contacted the Powers. He was unsure how the Powers would react to being contacted again by two lower beings. He wanted to live, but not in the shadows, he needed his human life back, he wanted to watch his son grow up and he felt something had changed in his relationship with his partner. His Bones was a beautiful intelligent woman, and he would be a fool to not try and fight for a chance to be with her. Angel had too much to lose by not trying to get his life back as Agent Seeley Booth. Angel watched the medallion swing and twist as if looking for its other half, needing completion, understanding that the medallion wasn't the only thing that needed its other half in order to be whole.

--

Spike emerged from the shower, dressed and eyes clear. He entered the kitchen and drank the last of the blood supply Angel had on hand. Angel sighed in relief looking at his friend, they both needed their heads clear when meeting the Powers.

"Are you ready for this?" Angel asked.

Spike shrugged. "I have nothing to lose. I just want to forget this whole trip ever happened." He said turning from Angel and grabbing his lighter, pulling out his half of the medallion. "Let's get this over with."

"Look, this is the time to deal with any possible regrets. Is there anything you have left unsaid that you need to take care of before we do this?"

Spike narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings by calling you names. Can we just get on with it?"

Angel hesitated. "Is that all?"

"I know what you are doing, Buffy is better off without me, she may be hurting now, but her dying would hurt her a lot more. Just let it go." Spike said emphatically.

"Fine. Do you have your half?"

"This wouldn't be much of a conversation if I didn't." Spike said grumpily handing his half over to Angel.

Angel fitted the two pieces together and it started sparking. Sparks seemed to fly from it as the complete medallion started spinning in Angel's hand. It lifted from his hand and floated in midair. The air around them began to swirl, slowly at first but gaining speed. The two vampires had an idea what to expect and were not startled when they came face to face with one of the faces of the Powers that Be. The face of a middle aged man, strong and intelligent phased in and out in front of them.

"Vampires. You have summoned the Powers yet again."

Angel spoke up first. "Yes, we are in need of your help for hopefully the last time."

"We do not make a habit of being at the beck and call of any being. You were made the exception because of the sacrifice you made, but you are starting to try our patience."

"We never intended for that to be the case, but we have once again prevented demons from taking over the world……" Angel started.

"We are aware of this." He paused. "Because of this we are willing to listen to what you request of us."

Angel sighed in relief and glanced at Spike who's expression remained impassive. "Thank you. We would not have contacted you again if it weren't important." Angel paused, gathering his thoughts, not sure where to start with his requests.

"I see what you want."

Angel jerked, startled. "I know that……"

The ghostly figure turned to Spike, "what you ask of us is not clear."

Spike looked up, his dead expression showing just a hint of life. The Power seemed to become more corporeal as it studied Spike, it's eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "You are afraid to show me what you want, but I see it. I can read your thoughts and your pain."

The Power turned back to Angel. "What the two of you ask is a lot. But it can be done." The God like entity paused. "We will take care of what you ask of us, but do not contact us again." The being faded out, leaving Angel and Spike alone in the alternate reality. The vampires turned to each other as the air around them started to circle and swirl quickly around them. The force of the whirlwind became so forceful that Angel had to brace himself against it, the wind stinging his eyes. He blinked back tears and the world around him began to darken. The last thing he remembered seeing was Spike bracing himself against the wind - before Angel's eyes, Spike's platinum hair returned to its original light brown suddenly Spike faded into the dark – Angel was alone. Angel's body began to cramp and he fell to the ground. The pain was so intense that he hardly noticed the swirling around him, the wounds that he had sustained in the fight against the demon army ached, hurting like they had just happened. Angel cried out in agony, his whole body throbbing – he'd never felt such intense pain! He felt heat returning to his body and he sucked in a long lifesaving breath. The heat spread throughout his body, and as he quickly became accustomed to feeling the warmth of life once again, he became aware of some of the warmth seeping out of him. He put a hand on his stomach and it came away warm and sticky. Blood; Angel's heart rate increased in excitement and he noticed the world around him had become lighter and the wind had decreased. He was alive, he smiled and slowly started to sit up, the swirling slowing and finally coming to a stop. Angel glanced to his left and Spike was on his hands and knees coughing and holding his shoulder with one hand. Spike turned to Angel, his eyes pained, but no worse for wear than Angel was.

"Did it work, or was that torture Power that Be style." Spike asked breathing heavily from the pain and trying to catch his breath.

"I think…..I think they honored out requests." Angel said slowly getting to his feet.

"One way to tell." Spike said pulling himself to his feet and heading to the sliding glass door.

The first steps on the porch were still in shadow, and as the two reluctantly stepped into the sunlight, they let out a sigh of relief as they felt only warmth from the sun's rays and did not burst into flames. "Well the Powers honored their promise." Spike said.

"The first part of what we both asked for." Booth replied.

William raised an eyebrow. "What are talking about?"

"You requested more than just becoming human just like I did." Booth replied. William's only answer was a raised eyebrow. "I asked the Powers to help me keep the most recent demon invasion under wraps."

"How do you know they would honor that?" William asked.

"Before he disappeared, our contact told me that at midnight all would be taken care of."

"Cryptic?" William questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Booth sighed. "More than a little, but its not like I could argue."

William shrugged in agreement. "they've made good on the first part of their agreement. I guess you'll have to trust them."

"What about you?" Booth asked.

"What about me."

"What about you and Buffy, have they made it possible for you to be together?"

"How should I know." William answered indignantly, this line of questioning was painful.

"Maybe you should apologize."

"Unless she's been brainwashed, I doubt that's the best idea you've ever had."

Booth noticed the sun was further down in the sky than he expected it to be. He looked down at his watch, "It must have taken longer for the transformation to take place than I thought, it's been hours."

"What time is it?" William asked grabbing Booth's wrist checking the time. "I've got to get to the airport!" he said grabbing the phone to call a cab.

"I could give you a ride."

"No, let's not have a teary airport scene. Besides, you have a certain anthropologist that needs you." William replied smugly.

Booth reached for his keys, and glanced at the destruction that was once his living room. "It's never dull." He said holding a hand out to his oldest friend.

William smiled taking Booth's hand. "I'm always good for a little destruction. Take care Peaches, I'll show myself out."

"Don't call me that!" Booth called grinning as he closed the door behind him.

--

Buffy and Giles sat silently in the airport terminal waiting for the flight that would take them home. Giles had spent most of the morning by himself deep in thought. Brennan had decided to go to work despite her appearance, and Buffy had slept most of the morning away. Giles had decided against waking the Slayer, she needed her rest and he wasn't sure if he was ready to face her. He glanced at her and sighed, feeling guiltier, if that was even possible. Giles's cell phone rang. He glanced at the number and then at Buffy who was looking expectantly – it was the first bit of interest she'd shown in anything all day.

"It's Angel." He flipped the phone open. "Yes, hello." He paused. "Well, that is wonderful news, yes, good to hear it."

"How's…..is Spike OK?" Buffy asked hopefully, her eyes filling.

"And Spike?" Giles listened. "He did." He didn't look at Buffy, but he felt her watching him intently. "Yes OK. I'll tell her." Giles closed the phone and looked at the Slayer. "Spike is fine. Both of them are, actually."

"Is he…….where is he?" Buffy barely croaked the words out.

"He is on his way back to L.A. He may actually be here somewhere." Giles said. Buffy looked around her frantically, her face pale. Giles looked at his hands.

"It doesn't matter, he's….we're…" Buffy couldn't continue.

"Buffy, I need to tell you something." Giles whispered, not looking up.

Buffy's felt herself go cold – this couldn't be good. "OK." She answered hesitantly.

"It's my fault what happened with Spike last night." Giles looked at Buffy as she sat waiting for him to continue. "I told him to leave."

"Why? Why would you do that?"

"I did it to protect you." Giles said simply.

"Giles, I need answers and I need them now. What did you say to Spike to make him leave? Exact words, now!" Buffy said anger making her voice stronger.

"I told him that if he became human he would end up being a liability that could get you killed. He would be your weakness, if something happened to him, you'd sacrifice yourself to save him. You're enemies would use him to their advantage."

"How could you tell him that!" Buffy said standing

"It's the truth."

"But it's not inevitable! We don't know what's going to happen in life! How could you crush my chance at happiness because of a 'what if'?"

"I'm your Watcher – I look after you, protect you." Giles said simply.

"This is not what a Watcher does." Buffy paused, hands clenched in anger. "It's what a parent does." Realization dawned, and she calmed a little. "I'm old enough to make these decisions on my own." She looked around and then down at a miserable Giles. "I'm still angry with you, but I know why you did what you did." Giles looked up hopeful. "Now I have to find a way to fix this."

"He's flying on Delta, gate 4a. If you hurry you might can catch him."

Shock showed on her face. "How did you…?"

"Angel told me. You need to go." He stood, held her shoulders and kissed he cheek. "I'm so sorry. You need to hurry." Buffy nodded and hurried away. Giles sat watching her go.

**_One more chapter after this...!!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Last Chapter - I welcome the reviews, and thanks to everyone for reading!_**

"Bloody Hell!" William exclaimed in frustration. He looked down the long line in front of him. It would take a miracle for him to get through this mess and down to the terminal in time for his flight, and the way his luck had been, he didn't appear to be in the running for a miracle anytime soon. The cab ride had been a disaster, they had gotten stuck in traffic, and the cabbie's shortcut had only gotten them lost. By the time he had reached the airport, the cab fare was ridiculous, and all the cabbie could do was shrug and smile. Now he was stuck in line with an idiot running the metal detection wand. William glanced at the other line which didn't appear to be moving any faster, an elderly woman was being confrontational about the airport staff rummaging through her purse. He sighed crossly and glanced at the flight schedule. "Not my day!" He said to himself. His flight had been delayed, now he was going to miss his connecting flight!

William stormed out of line – he no longer had to rush to the terminal – and headed to the bathroom. He wiped his face and stared at his angry reflection in the mirror as he gripped the tile sink counter. His thoughts turned abruptly to the previous night with Buffy and his anger increased as did his grip. Suddenly, tiles shattered in his hands, crumbling to the floor. William jumped back startled, staring at the tiles and then his hands – not a scratch. He looked around, relieved that the bathroom's last occupant had left before his little display of anger. Heart racing, he entered the large handicapped stall closing the door behind him. He gripped the toilet paper dispenser and yanked on it. The dispenser ripped it out of the wall, the screws holding it in place stripped from the wall. Taking deep breaths, eyes wide, he looked from the broken dispenser to his hands. He bent back one of the metal edges of the dispenser and sliced a gash across his palm. Blood dripped on the floor in quick heavy drops. William held his hand over the toilet watching the blood flow go from heavy stream to slow occasional drops in seconds. The blood flow stopped all together and the wound seemed to heal before his eyes. Someone entered the bathroom and William stood still, comprehending what was happening to him. He had increased strength and healing ability but was still human, William didn't know exactly what to make of it, but it appeared the Powers had left him with his super abilities. He exited the bathroom and walked in a daze back to the line of people waiting to get through the terminal. William was in his current position because he hadn't been strong enough to be with Buffy – to protect her, if need be – but now the stakes had changed. He needed to talk to her, see if she would give him another chance after the harsh words spoken the night before. William turned abruptly and started quickly walking toward the exit. He thought about what he would say, the words jumbled in his mind, urgency clogging coherent thoughts. William picked up his pace, breaking into a run. He had no idea if Buffy was still at Dr. Brennan's apartment and he didn't think she would answer her cell phone, but he needed to find her! William dodged people as he ran though the airport, earning dirty looks along the way, but he didn't care, he needed to find Buffy. In his distracted state, he never even saw the small figure moving at high speed until they ran into each other. William lost his balance and almost went down, he whirled around to help whoever he had knocked down back to her feet. He held out a hand to help the young woman up and was startled to be looking down at a very surprised Buffy. He froze, arm still out stretched, her eyes widened as she met his startled blue gaze. Buffy hesitated before gripping his hand to be helped her to her feet.

"Buffy, are you OK?" William asked, his voice catching in his throat.

Buffy nodded and glanced down at their still joined hands. She broke the grasp and looked into the face of the man who had broken her heart. "Where were you going?" she asked.

William cleared his throat. "I needed to talk to you - apologize." He searched her face for some sign that she'd let him.

"An apology can't fix this." She whispered. He nodded once, running a hand through his short light brown hair.

"That's it then. No one to blame but myself." He replied choking up, he'd lost her again and it was his fault. He turned to go, when she grabbed his hand. He turned back to her, confusion mixed with sadness.

"Giles told me everything." Buffy said quickly. William said nothing, so Buffy continued. "He was the reason we fought last night, why you said what you said."

"He wanted to protect you. As do I."

"I'm not a child, I can make my own decisions." Buffy said strength in her voice, she refused to release him. "My choice is you, us. I'd rather have you in my life – I'm choosing happiness – I know we are strong enough. I'll take the risk as long as I know that you are there beside me. Do you still want me?" The last was asked as a hesitant whisper.

"It practically killed me to say those things to you! You've made me happier than I ever thought I could be, imagining life without you was unbearable; of course I still want you, there could never be anyone else for me, love." William said taking her face in his hands, gazing into her teary green eyes.

Buffy blinked back her tears and smiled. "I love it when you call me that." She paused. "I love you."

William smiled, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you, too." He said. Buffy was ecstatic, and the smile on her face showed it. "Pet. I have something to tell you." Buffy frowned slightly, surprises of late had not been all that good. "The Powers turned me human again, but they left me with my strength and my ability to heal quickly."

Buffy was stunned. "That's amazing, why would they do that?"

"I wanted to be with you more than anything and they made me strong enough to be so."

Buffy wrapped her hands around his neck and brought his lips to hers. He crushed her small body to him, hands entwined in her hair, and people stopped to stare at the couple kissing in the middle of the airport. William pulled back first and stared into the slightly dazed eyes of Buffy.

"We need to get out of here."

"Wherever you go is where I want to be." Buffy replied. She ran a hand over his cheek.

"Music to my ears." William said smiling, taking her hand and walking to the flight desk.

--

Booth exited Brennan's apartment building, replacing his sun glasses and heading to his car parallel parked out front. He climbed in and sped off, expelling a sigh of frustration at his partner. She was supposed to have taken the day off to rest from her recent adventures demon fighting, but in typical Bones fashion, she had not been home, most probably having gone to the Jeffersonian anyway. He had stood outside her door knocking for a full five minutes before realizing she was not at home. He had been nervous standing there, a lot had changed between them over the past few days and he wasn't sure how to act around her, especially being human again. Not that he would have too much time to dwell on it, the Powers had said they would honor his request to alter the memories of those affected by the demon invasion, as in create memories that would keep knowledge of the supernatural a secret. Booth wasn't sure how much of Brennan's memories would be affected, but they would know after midnight. He entered the large building heading to the medico-legal lab where Bones and her fellow squints worked.

--

Brennan leaned back in her chair stretching, she was still stiff and sore, and probably should have stayed home today, but she couldn't just sit around a wait for word from Booth – she **would** hear from him, he had promised! She realized how childish that sounded, but she had to believe he would come back, the alternative was unbearable to think about. She had explained her absence and black eye easy enough, Angela being the only one who knew the truth, but she was definitely distracted, work coming second to her thoughts of her partner's well being. Angela poked her head into her friend's office and looked hopefully at Brennan.

"Any word, sweetie?"

"No." Brennan sighed. "Not yet." She met her friend's concerned gaze. "He's going to be fine. I'm sure of it."

"You're right, he's fine." Angela paused. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. And sore." Brennan said with a laugh. She sobered. "I know you are trying to make me feel better, but I really do think he's going to be fine. Why would the Powers kill him for doing good. Rationally, that doesn't make sense. Why punish those that fight for the good of man kind? It doesn't send a positive message for others following in their footsteps." Brennan said logically.

"You're absolutely right. I just wish he'd call or something."

"You and me both." Brennan said standing, grabbing a folder off her desk. "I can't concentrate on this, I'm going to work on the skeleton in room four." The two women started down the hall only to be stopped by Zach Addy, Brennan's one time grad student.

--

Booth entered the large lab and looked for his partner. He removed his glasses and stood hands on his hips, searching for Bones. Not seeing her on the main floor, he glanced up to the second floor, where the offices lined the edge of the lab. Booth saw her standing outside of her office talking with Angela and Zach. Locking in on her, he walked quickly and purposefully up the stairs.

--

Angela saw him first, her breath hitching, alerting Brennan, who turned and saw him coming toward her. He was dressed casually in jeans and tee shirt, a worn and comfortable jacket over it. He walked with the easy confidence she was used to; his dark eyes lit with humor. She smiled at him as he stopped in front of her, and he smiled back. Brennan wrapped him in a tight hug, resting her head against his chest. She smiled listening to the steady beat of his heart.

"That's nice to hear." She said quietly. After a moment, he tugged on her hair speaking quietly in her ear.

"We're causing a scene." He said smiling down at her.

Reluctantly she pulled away, and looked up at him as if trying to memorize his face. He flushed under her steady gaze, gently pulling her into her office.

"I told you I would come back." He said.

"I knew you would." Brennan replied, his smile infectious.

"It took longer than I thought it would, I'm sorry if you were worried."

"I'm over it." She replied, placing a hand against his cheek. "You're warm again."

"All the perks of being alive and human again." He stepped away from her, unable to deny the reaction he was having to her touch. "How are you doing?" Concern evident in his tone.

"Tired and a little sore, but otherwise fine. How's Spike? He made it, didn't he?" Brennan asked worried about her new friend.

"He's fine. I think he may be trying to work things out with Buffy."

Brennan was shocked, "How? I thought he ended it last night."

"He did, but the Powers honored his wish to make him strong enough to be with her."

"What does that mean?" Brennan asked confused.

"I'm not real sure, the Powers have an odd way of honoring requests, but they'll figure a way to make it work."

Brennan furrowed her brow. "Did you request anything from them?"

He hesitated, "Yes. I did."

"What did you ask them?"

"I asked them to prevent knowledge of the supernatural from getting out and to help those that had been affected by its presence." Booth said.

"I have no idea what that means."

"I don't really either, they said it would be taken care of my midnight tonight. I'll leave it up to them." He said sitting on the couch in her office. He sighed and yawned, stretching. "How much longer are you planning on working today?" He asked glancing at his watch.

Brennan sighed looking around her cluttered office. "Truthfully, I haven't gotten much done today anyway."

"Then let's go. I'm hungry and you shouldn't have come in anyway." He said getting up and gesturing her toward the door. "C'mon Bones, I'm starving, I haven't eaten anything in days!" He hurried her. She smiled as she gathered her things and headed down the stairs. Angela stopped them, giving Booth a once over. His color was back and the familiar sparkle was back in his eye. She smiled hugging him.

"Good to have you back."

"Good to be back." He replied. Zack rushed up to them, hands full of paperwork.

"Dr. Brennan, are you leaving? You haven't even looked at the bodies that were brought in! I am at a loss of what to make of their unusual skeletal structure."

"Zack, I'll……"

"She'll look at them tomorrow." Booth said firmly.

"But the bodies are disintegrating……." Zack protested.

"Tomorrow, Zack. She shouldn't have even come in today!"

"Zack, I'll be able to concentrate better tomorrow. It can wait until then." Brennan said gently.

Zack watched open-mouthed as the two walked away. Frustrated, he returned to the lab and the bodies.

--

"So what do you want to eat?" Brennan asked fishing for her keys.

"Everything!" He replied emphatically.

"Ok, then. Can you narrow it down a little?" She teased.

He furrowed his brow. "The diner?"

"Sure, I'll meet you there."

The two sat in their favorite booth and studied the menu, or rather, Booth studied the menu. He was ravenous and wanted one of everything. Brennan watched in amusement as he licked his lips in anticipation while deciding what he wanted. Booth ended up ordering a steak, baked potato and salad, only after Brennan promised to give him part of her fries. The meal was completed with a few beers and apple pie for dessert. Booth sat back and stretched.

"I'm so full." He complained patting his stomach gently.

"Well, if you hadn't eaten enough for a small army, you might not feel so bad."

He gave her a dirty look letting out a large breath. "It's just nice to be able to taste food again."

Brennan looked down at her empty plate, thinking over the past couple of days. "The past couple of days have seemed unreal. I've thought about how I would sound if I ever tried to explain what has happened," she glanced up as he started to but in, "not that I would, your secret is safe with me – but it sounds crazy. Everything I thought I knew, everything I've learned through science, means nothing. My basis for reasoning has been completely upended."

Booth looked at her silently, her words sinking in. Sadness washed over him, he had been afraid of what would happen to her brilliant mind after finding out about what lurked about in the shadows. Science had been her constant, her truth, without it he was worried what would happen to her. Luckily she would only have until midnight to feel lost and confused, for that he was relieved, he cared about her too much to see her hurt because of something he was part of.

"We'll get through this. I'll help you." He said grasping her hand across the table. She calmed under his touch, as if he had transferred his strength to her.

She met his dark brown eyes and smiled hesitantly. "I know you will." The waitress brought the check, breaking the moment. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Some clean up and home repair." He replied digging cash out of his wallet.

"Want some help?"

He glanced up at her, the shadows under her eyes were dark, bringing out the bruise around her eye. She looked pale, making the gash in her forehead more prominent. He immediately felt guilty. "Nah, I can take care of it. You need your rest, you look like you're about to fall asleep sitting there."

Brennan nodded once, looking embarrassed. "Yeah, you're right." Truthfully, she had wanted him to come over, she'd gotten used to having him around and knew she'd get lonely in her quiet apartment. They walked in silence to their vehicles.

"See you tomorrow, Bones?" Booth called to her.

"See you tomorrow Booth." She replied as she got in her car and drove away.

--

Brennan readied herself for bed, brushing her teeth, washing her face, and changing into her pajamas. It was early, earlier than she would have normally gone to bed, but she had been unable to concentrate on any of her reading, and Booth had been right, she was tired. Her apartment seemed empty, having had people in and out for the past week. It also was quiet, and as she lay there, she thought, unable to turn her brain off. She wondered what her partner was doing, she didn't believe he was going to get too much accomplished, it was dark and he was still injured. She sighed, rolling over and punching her pillow. The past few days had been unbelievable, but they had been real, there was no denying it, and while her brain was still processing the existence of the supernatural, she realized she didn't want to pretend they had never happened. She had learned a lot about herself, her partner, and about people who fought each and every day to protect those that didn't even know they were in danger - giving their all, never expecting anything in return. Heroes. She had been in the presence of heroes – it was comforting to know that they really existed, and she had seen them, knew them. She smiled, comforted, but only for a moment as she thought about what Booth had vaguely explained would happen at midnight. Brennan sat up as realization dawned, the Powers were going to alter her memory, make her forget about what had happened and replace her memories with false ones. She grabbed for the phone, dialing a familiar number. He picked up on the third ring.

"I don't want to forget." She said abruptly.

"Bones, are you OK?"

"I don't want to forget." She replied on the verge of tears. "I don't want to forget what happened, about what I've seen, what I've learned, about Buffy, the Slayer, Giles, her Watcher, Spike, and most importantly – you."

"Bones….."

"You asked the Powers to alter the past, change our memories, protect us from the knowledge, so those like Buffy can save the world with none of us the wiser." She said more calmly than she felt.

"The public can't handle the truth, it's better for them to remain in the dark." He answered finally.

"Me included?" She asked resignation in her voice.

"It's what's best." He said again. Brennan didn't respond. "Bones?" Booth questioned, wondering if she was still on the line.

"I'm…..I'm still here. I'm just afraid of what all is going to change." She replied honestly.

"You are going to be fine. I'd never do anything to put you in danger." He replied, conviction in his voice.

"I know you wouldn't. It's just……"

"What?"

"I – I don't know. I guess I'm just exhausted. I'm going to try to sleep. Goodnight, Booth." She said with a sigh.

"Goodnight, Bones. I'll see you tomorrow." He said as they hung up. Booth stared at the phone, not seeing it, his mind racing. He'd not wanted to upset her - his decision was the right one, he had no doubt of that – but the sound of her almost in tears, tore at his heartstrings. Booth felt that she had been close to saying something important, maybe it was the catch in her voice, or the way she had looked at him when she'd seen him walking toward her, but he felt she'd left something unsaid, and suddenly he wanted to know more than anything what it was. After tomorrow he might never know and she might not remember, he felt the pressure of time slipping away – he grabbed his keys and coat heading for the door.

--

Brennan had lied, she wasn't going to bed, there was too much running through her head to sleep. Knowing she may not remember the events of the past week, she tried to relive each and every one, wanting to burn them into her brain – what she saw, how she felt. She was sitting curled up in a chair with a glass of wine when there was a knock on her door. She looked up startled, half wondering if she had imagined it, when another knock came. Brennan walked to the door knowing who was there, it was if she could feel him. She opened the door, and they stared at each other, neither saying a word. Brennan motioned him in, following him into her living room. He ran a hand unconsciously through his hair in a movement she recognized as nerves, she smiled wryly; how well she knew him. He turned to her, eyes dark and serious.

"I'm sorry for just coming over like this, I hope I didn't wake you." He started.

Brennan shook her head. "No, I wasn't asleep." She grabbed the half full wine glass. "I was up thinking."

Her admission seemed to throw him off. "Thinking about what?" He asked sounding almost hopeful.

Brennan sighed, walking to the kitchen to put up her glass. "Is something wrong Booth? Why are you here?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." He said chagrined, crossing his arms over his chest, wincing and then dropping them to his sides again.

"You didn't disturb me." She said facing him. "I was thinking about everything that happened this week; everything that I won't remember." She said evenly.

"Don't make it sound like that." He protested.

"Everything I've seen, everything I've heard, done, and especially," She paused, "how I felt." She said turning around, feeling slightly embarrassed at her admission.

Booth was momentarily surprised and immediately relieved, he hadn't been the only one to feel a change in their relationship. He walked up behind her, hesitant, afraid to touch her. "I'm sorry. But it's for the best."

"How do you know what is best for me or for anyone? Why do you get to make that decision?" She said getting angry, unable to stop the tears from welling up in her eyes.

"You can be angry at me, I accept that, but I knew the decision was the right one after our conversation at the diner earlier."

Brennan furrowed her brow thinking back trying to remember earlier in the evening. "What….?"

"You told me that you could no longer use science as your constant. Science has always been your touchstone, your truth, it's what makes you who you are. I can't stand the thought of you questioning everything you know because of me. You are too special," He said resting his forehead against hers, placing a warm hand on her cheek. "I'd give my life before I let that happen."

Startled, she leaned back blue eyes wide and looked up at him recognizing the truth in his dark eyes. Brennan ducked her head, staring at her hands. "You're wrong you know." He dropped his hand and she glanced up at him. "Science used to be my constant – I knew that every morning I would wake up and whatever I was looking for, the answers could be found in the science. Trust wasn't something I have an abundance of, especially with people. Until you – I let you in to my life, more than anyone else. I rely on science less for all the answers now, you've taught me that I can trust people." She took a deep breath before continuing. "So you're wrong, science is no longer my touchstone. You are." Booth was speechless, she'd floored him with her touching speech. He gazed down at her as she blinked back tears, vulnerability radiating in waves off of her. He crushed her to him. "I could have handled knowing about this as long as you were there to help me." She said into his shoulder, her hand resting over his heart.

"I wish I could change things." He said wistfully. He felt her nod. "It's going to be harder for me, you know, I'll remember everything, but you won't." Booth said gently pushing her away and looking into her eyes.

"I'm sorry for you." She replied quietly.

He half smiled, "I'll get over it. I've done it before."

She looked sadly up at him. "I'm sorry." The words felt foolish, but she didn't know what else to say.

Booth sighed, looking away, "I should probably go. It's getting late."

Booth turned to go, but Brennan grabbed his hand. "Please don't." She said simply.

He looked at her, eyebrows raised in silent question.

"I…" she looked embarrassed. "I just don't want to be alone."

"But at midnight…."

"Can you stay that long at least." She asked hopefully. He nodded in resignation. Brennan's relief led to a yawn, she was exhausted. Still holding her hand, he led her to her room where he started to undress as she got into bed. She rolled over and watched him gingerly take off his shirt, he was sore, and the large wound in his abdomen reminded her why. He crawled in beside her and turned off the light. They faced each other, not touching, the streetlights casting shadows over them from outside. Brennan stared into his dark brown eyes, touched by the sadness and compassion that radiated from them.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep."

Brennan nodded. "I understand." She reached out, touching his stomach where he lay on his side half covered by the sheets. His muscles jerked where she touched him.

"I didn't mean to hurt you!" She said jerking her hand back.

He gave a small smile, one that met his eyes, "You didn't hurt me, it tickled."

"Oh." She said, her relief evident as she returned his smile.

Booth's smile faded and she watched as something changed in his eyes. She felt his breath on her cheek, and his finger gently lifted her chin to meet his lips. They were soft and gentle, undemanding – perfect. She felt her heart flutter and a smile lifted the corners of her mouth as he pulled away.

"I'm sorry." He replied as he pulled back.

"Don't be." He seemed hesitant to touch her, so she snuggled into the strength of his shoulder. He was warm and comforting, exactly the way she knew he'd be. She sighed and relaxed into him, feeling him curl around her.

--

Some time later, Brennan awoke, still encircled in Booth's arms. She sighed contentedly, a hand slowly running over the muscles in his firm stomach. His skin was smooth, the muscles hard beneath. She made sure not to touch his wound as her hand found its way to his pectorals, coming to rest over his beating heart. Her hand seemed to absorb the heat and the feel of his beating heart; glancing up, she was startled to find him watching her – eyes bright.

"Hi." She said unsteadily.

"Hello."

"I – I still remember everything. Is it midnight yet?"

"No, not yet." He replied.

"Oh." Brennan replied distractedly, staring at her hand resting against his skin.

She glanced back up at him. "I thought you were going to leave after I fell asleep."

"I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt by the transition at 12:00. I can leave though if you want me to." He said quickly, cheeks flushed in embarrassment, as he started to rise.

"No! Stay." She gripped his forearm. "I want you to stay." She said.

"I don't need to accidentally fall asleep and startle you if you wake up unexpectedly."

"I'll deal with the consequences if that happens." She paused. "I'd like you to stay, please?" To Brennan's relief, he nodded and lay back down. She smiled up at him and closed her eyes, rolling over. Booth pulled her against him, an arm over her waist.

--

Booth stared at the digital clock on Brennan's night stand as it turned to 12:00 a.m. He glanced down at the sleeping Brennan who had rolled over burying herself against him. Booth watched as her face contorted as if she was having a bad dream. She shook her head and violently rolled over, curling into a ball. Booth glanced at the clock – it read 12:01 a.m. – and looked back down at Brennan. She seemed to be resting contentedly once again. Brennan was also no longer lying on his arm; he was able to get up without disturbing her. Booth pulled the blankets up, trying to make it look like no one had been sleeping there, and dressed quickly and quietly. He made his way out the door and to his car without being noticed. Booth breathed a sigh of relief as he drove off, happy to have this night for the most part behind him. It had been difficult for him to leave her, but he had to do it. He just hoped the next time he saw her he would be able to pretend nothing had happened between them.

--

Brennan awoke to the sound of her alarm, her eyes opening, taking in the rays of sunlight breaking through her curtains. She smiled and stretched, rolling over. Her smile faded seeing the cold empty space next to her. Brennan shook her head, trying to rid herself of the images involving her and a faceless man. She was single, there was no reason for there to be a man in her bad, at least not this night, but somehow, she felt there should have been. Brennan reached out to turn on her bedside lamp. The bulb was burned out, and Brennan reached in the drawer of her bedside table looking for a new one. There were a few papers covering the bulbs, and after replacing the light, Brennan glanced at the paper that had been in her way. Brennan pulled out two envelopes, one labeled 'Bones' and the other labeled 'Parker' both in Booth's handwriting. Curious, because she had no idea what they were or how they'd gotten there, she opened the envelope labeled 'Bones' and read its contents.

--

Booth rolled over, hitting the alarm clock that had broken him out of sleep. He wiped his eyes, still feeling tired, but grateful for the disruption of a disturbing dream. A faceless man, or voice rather, had been repeating the statement, _**"you've fought for your freedom, you have earned the right to be happy. Do not waste the **__**opportunity we have given you."**_ The voice wasn't completely unknown to him, Booth recognized that it belonged to the Powers. As he got up and prepared for work, he was more than a little concerned as to why the Powers had visited him in his dream and what that statement meant. He was having enough anxiety about seeing his partner and acting as though the past week had not happened to have to also worry about the Power's cryptic message.

--

Brennan stared into space, once again lost in thought, her morning turned upside down by the words written by her partner. Brennan had read the letter she'd found in her bedside table enough times she had memorized it. After the initial shock of finding a farewell letter from her partner had worn off, she began to think back over the last few days and what had transpired. Her mind produced the answers to her questions, but she felt the details were fuzzy. She pushed her brain harder, and images suddenly flashed into her brain overriding the fuzzy details from before. She could see the past few days as clearly as if they had just happened; Booth - having become Angel in attempt to help his former love, Buffy save the world. William, having the same agenda and becoming Spike in order to win Buffy's love. Giles, Buffy's Watcher and father figure – the one with all the answers. The battle with the demon army, and Angel falling over the side of the building. She remembered her terror as she ran to save him, and their escape from the rooftop. Brennan lifted a hand to her face, feeling the scrape on her forehead and her tender eye. Her thoughts turned to her past few nights, and who she had spent them with. She blushed at the memories, their chaste kiss lingered in her mind - she and Booth had become quite close over the past few days. As her memories rushed back, she became frantic, needing to see him, talk to him, wondering how he would feel about her memories not being altered.

--

Booth walked down the halls of the FBI building, the familiarity comforting, having grabbed his mail and perusing through it, glancing up periodically to avoid running into someone. His mind wandered, coming to the office first was a way to avoid seeing Bones. He needed to get his thoughts together and his feelings in check before seeing her and pretending the past week had not happened. Booth sighed seeing his office door ahead, thinking of the sanctuary the normal day to day work would provide for him. The relief lasted an instant as he walked into his office and was surprised by a visitor sitting in the chair opposite his desk. His eyes widened as he stood in the doorway to his office, his visitor turning, having heard him enter.

"You're late, I've been waiting here a while." Brennan said as normally as she could.

Booth's surprise lasted an instant, and he forced himself to convey a nonchalant expression. He glanced down at his mail as he walked by, unable to make direct eye contact. He sat at his desk shuffling papers and folders as he spoke. "Sorry, Bones, did we have an appointment?" He replied calmly, finally looking up at her. What he saw made his stomach flip-flop. The gash on her forehead was healing, but still looked painful, and her eye black. The events of the past week were still taking their toll on her, but there was determination in her bright blue eyes.

"No, we didn't." She replied. Booth raised his eyebrows waiting for her to explain. She took a breath before continuing. "I woke up this morning with a strange feeling." He cocked his head waiting for her to go on. "A feeling that I had lost something – something precious, something important, but I didn't know who or what it was." She paused, gauging his reaction, and getting nothing but his poker face, she continued.

"Bones, it was just a dream….." he began.

"No it wasn't." She interrupted. "I remember everything." She watched him as his expression started to crumble. She continued on. "My memory was hazy at first, but I pushed myself for details and it all came back. I remember everything." She repeated.

"What is it that you think you remember?" He asked cautiously, not admitting to anything.

Brennan took a breath before continuing. "I remember you…..Angel."

"I'm no angel." He said quickly.

"You know what I mean." She challenged.

He hesitated not knowing how much to admit to her, the Powers That Be were supposed to have altered her memory, but apparently she had retained some of it. "I'm not sure that I do." He replied, trying to lead her into an explanation.

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I awoke this morning thinking that I was missing something, and I was – then I found a letter you had written." He furrowed his brows in confusion. "The letter to me and Parker – the ones you gave me the morning I met you at the park – I put them in my bedside table. I found them this morning." He hung his head, having forgotten about the farewell letters he had written his partner and son. "I forced myself to remember." He stared at her, not sure what to say. "I don't regret it." Her simple words dissipated some of the worry that had been etched into his handsome features. "I realized what I was missing…" She paused and took a breath, realizing the chance she was taking. "and I was right, it **was **very important." There was such hope in her voice it almost broke his heart.

"I don't understand. How…?" Booth asked, voice hoarse. "The Powers That Be were supposed to…."

"I know. But they are The Powers That Be, they know best." She said shrugging. "Are you angry?" She asked worry in her voice.

Booth studied her, really studied her – she seemed OK, accepting what she had learned and no worse for the wear. "I'm not sure."

She looked at her lap, the disappointment evident on her face. "I'm sorry, then."

"It's not you're fault."

"Isn't it?" She asked, looking up at him.

"No. If the Powers wanted you to forget, they would have made it so. I'm just curious why." The words from his dream ringing in his ears, he shook his head trying to rid himself of the words that echoed in is brain.

"Maybe they thought my knowing would help you." She replied confused at his choice of words.

Booth cocked his eyebrow at her peculiar choice of words. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Brennan glanced down again, uncomfortable at the direction of the conversation. "Maybe the Powers thought that you needed someone in your life that you could share your past with – all of it." She paused. "Everyone needs someone that can do that and not judge."

He met and held her gaze. "I already have that – Buffy, Spike, and Giles if absolutely necessary."

"Oh….well…." She replied blushing.

"But I think you are right about part of it…." He said, Brennan's eyes widening. "The Powers let you keep your memory for a purpose." He paused, taking a breath before continuing. "What you decide to do with that knowledge, is up to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked confused, feeling a touch of nervousness run up and down her spine.

He met her wide blue gaze and studied the woman before him – the past few days flashing through his mind before he spoke. "How do you feel about what happened between us the past few days?" He asked her bluntly.

Brennan sucked in a breath, never breaking from his dark gaze. "I'm not sure what you are referring to."

"Yes, you do."

She sucked in a breath, "I feel like – why are you making me put my feelings out there?" She replied defensively.

I – you're right, Bones, this is my chance to take,…… you've surprised me in so many ways I can't explain them all. I misjudged how strong our partnership really is, and I apologize – had the tables been turned, I don't know that I would have been as loyal. I've turned your world upside down and put you in mortal danger and yet you stood by my side." He paused briefly and her jaw dropped, tears welling in her eyes, "I don't know what I've done to be so lucky, but I'll pay whatever debt it costs – hell, an eternity of servitude, I've paid close to that – I'm just lucky to have you in my life."

"Oh,…." She replied, the tears spilling over. He walked around the desk and pulled her to her feet, wiping the tears and meeting her blue eyes, a smile on his face. "You give me too much credit."

"Never." He paused and she could see his nervousness as he looked at his hands on her shoulders before moving back to her eyes. "I missed waking up next to you this morning." He said, knowing he was taking a chance at blowing what was going on between them.

Her breath hitched before she replied. "What do you think I meant when I said I woke up this morning feeling as if I was missing something?" She asked simply.

Booth smiled, unable to contain his joy, his gaze unconsciously fell to her mouth before, meeting her hopeful eyes and crushing her to him. "I'm so glad I wasn't the only one who felt what was going on between us."

Brennan jerked back, brows furrowed. "I know I'm dense, but give me a little credit. You didn't have to stare at you day after day as a super strong hot vampire."

Booth grinned, good naturedly. "So you thought I was hot? I guess I pale in comparison now."

"Pale? Ha Ha. You're still hot." Brennan's eyes widened at the realization of her admission.

"Well, I'll trade being pale for being able to do something about what I want." He replied, his smile fading, and his eyes translating to Brennan what he wanted. Without looking, Brennan kicked Booth's office door closed, gently placing her hand on his jaw, her fingertips running over his lips. He kissed her fingertips and put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Brennan smiled happily, a few tears still falling.

"I'm so glad you pushed yourself into my life – I needed you so much; I never even realized how much."

Booth took a breath. "I know why you got to keep your memories." Brennan looked confused and he continued. "The Powers knew you'd make me happy – they were trying to give me a chance to have everything I wanted – someone who accepts the real me – all of the real me – someone smart, strong, and who can help me in my quest for redemption." He took a breath. "I couldn't imagine doing that with anyone but you."

Brennan smiled broadly and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I told you a long time ago that I would help you with that; and I mean as long as it takes." He bent down placing a happy but hungry kiss on her lips. She smiled, feeling happy and content for the first time in a long time. "Hopefully, forever." She said mostly to herself, her eyes closed, enjoying the feel of him. Booth smiled against her skin and glanced up, meeting her dazed blue eyes, his dark brown ones dancing in amusement.

"Forever – I like the sound of that." He replied bending down once more.

**_The end! Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks!!_**


End file.
